


The spy with april in his eyes

by gomebutter



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomebutter/pseuds/gomebutter
Summary: 1970년대의 어느 날, 뉴트는 토마스라는 정체를 알 수 없는 남자로부터 자택을 방문하겠다는 연락을 받고 과거를 추억합니다. 그는 영국의 유능한 스파이였으나 10년 전 케냐에서 있었던 어떤 사건으로 인해 세간의 관심을 피해 은둔중입니다. 토마스의 방문을 통해 뉴트는 10년 전 케냐에서 있었던 일을 하나씩 떠올리게 되는데...





	1. Chapter 1

시골 한량의 아침은 도시보다 느지막했다. 무명 번역가 새뮤얼도 예외는 아니었다. 이 젊은 남자는 한창나이에 어울리지 않게 졸음이 다닥다닥 달라붙은 게으른 얼굴로 우편함을 열며 하루를 시작했다. 도회지의 직장인이었다면 한참 전에 출근해서 오전 브리핑을 마치고 차를 마시거나 담배를 태우며 신문을 반쯤 읽었을 시간이었다. 

매일 배달되는 영어와 프랑스어 신문을 꺼내던 새뮤얼의 눈에 들어온 하얀 봉투가 낯설었다. 소득세는 지난달에 다 냈을 텐데, 깜박 잊은 독촉장이려니 하고 절뚝거리는 걸음으로 정원을 가로지르며 무심코 봉투를 뜯던 새뮤얼은 그 자리에 우뚝 멈췄다. 

‘뉴트 아이작 씨’

벌써 십 년 가까이 잊고 지낸 이름이었다. 

못박힌 듯 그 자리에 얼어붙었다가 곧 정신을 차려 겉봉을 확인했다. 거기에 적힌 것은 받는 사람의 이름과 주소뿐, 소인 흔적도 없었다. 새뮤얼, 아니, 뉴트는 다시 내용물을 펼쳤다. 몇 번이고 눈을 깜박거렸지만 하루아침에 장님이 된 게 아닌 이상 헛것을 봤을 리 만무했다. 

뉴트, 뉴트, 뉴트 - 확인하려는 듯 몇 번이고 되새겼다. 제 이름이 분명한데도 남의 것인 양 생경했다.

편지는 토마스라는 아마추어 기자의 정중한 자기 소개로 시작되었다. 5년 전, 이란의 핵개발을 저지하기 위해 투입되었다가 불의의 사고로 사망한 MI6 요원-그리고 한때 위키드에 몸담았던- 알비를 추모하기 위해 과거 동료들을 인터뷰하고 있다는 이야기였다. 

뉴트의 오랜 동료 알비는 5년 전 이맘때쯤 적의 핵개발 심장부에 잠입하는 데 성공했다. 10개월은 걸릴 것으로 내다봤던 잠입 작전이었으나, 어떤 이유에서인지 예상보다 다소 이른 6개월만에 실행되었다. 천신만고 끝에 원심분리기 설계도와 연구용 원자로가 있는 과학기술부 본부에 침입해서 폭발물을 설치하는 것까지 계획대로 진행되었다. 그러나 세미나에 참석하느라 자리를 비웠던 과학자들이 예상보다 빨리 사무실에 돌아오는 것까지는 예측하지 못했다. 

허둥지둥하는 팀원들을 독려해서 건물 바깥으로 후퇴시킨 후, 마지막까지 남아있던 트리샤를 자기 몸으로 감싼 채 적이 눈치채기 전에 폭발물 작동 스위치를 눌렀다. 고막이 찢어질 듯한 굉음이 울려퍼졌고, 이윽고 자욱한 먼지가 안개처럼 고요하게 내려앉았다. 폭발 직후, 건물 밖에서 대기하던 동료들은 재빨리 안으로 진입하여 출입문 근처에 나동그라져 있던 트리샤를 구조했다. 충성스러운 팀원이 알비의 시체를 수습하기 위해 다가갔지만 육중한 콘크리트 건물이 무너지기 시작하는 바람에 그 자리에서 철수할 수밖에 없었다. 

이 공작으로 이란의 과학기술부 핵심 연구인력들은 대부분 사망하거나 중태에 빠졌다. 그러나 영국 측은 알비의 순간적인 판단과 희생 덕분에 사망 1명, 부상자 1명이라는 비교적 양호한 손실로 상황을 종료할 수 있었다. 

‘작열하는 태양’ 작전은 성공적이었다. 여론과 정치권은 이란, 나아가 중동의 핵개발을 최소 10년은 늦추고 서방 세계에 평화를 가져왔다며 입에 침이 마르도록 칭찬했다. 연일 하락하던 집권당의 지지율은 반등에 성공했고 총리의 재신임은 따놓은 당상이라는 말이 돌았다. 그러나 이 작전을 지휘했던 에바 페이지 MI6국장은 신뢰하는 부하를 둘이나 잃었고 - 트리샤의 오른손 신경은 이 사고로 완전히 손상되어서 더는 폭발물 설치 작전에 투입될 수 없었다 - 그 충격 때문인지 몇달 뒤 은퇴를 선언했다. 몇몇 호사가들은 5년 전 케냐 지부 요원들이 ‘한 사람을 제외하고’ 전멸한 후, 얼마 지나지 않아 잇따라 부하들을 잃은 슬픔을 못 이겨 무너진 거라고 떠들었다. 

그리고 뉴트는, 그 나이로비에서 살아남은 유일한 요원이였다. 

편지는 정중한 양해 말씀과 함께 ‘4월 1일, 바보들의 날에 자택으로 찾아뵙겠습니다’란 맺음말로 마무리되었다. 새뮤얼, 아니, 뉴트는 아무 일정도 없이 깨끗한 탁상 달력을 넘겨 토마스가 예고한 날짜에 동그라미를 그렸다. 가만있자, 이게 언제쯤일까? 

여유로운 시골의 삶은 때로 시간의 흐름도 망각하게 만든다. 뉴트는 신문 위에 선명하게 새겨진 오늘의 날짜를 확인한 후 맥빠진 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“내일이네”

두 팔 벌려 환영할 정도로 반가운 손님은 아니었지만, 어째선지 침입자같은 이 남자를 문전박대할 생각은 들지 않았다. 마음에 들지 않는다면, 당장 오늘 저녁에 짐을 싸 스코틀랜드행 기차라도 끊어 한 일주일 호텔에 처박혀 있으면 그만이다. 그렇게 십여 년 동안 밥먹듯 행적을 감추고 침묵을 지키길 되풀이했지만, 이번만큼은 달랐다. 뉴트는 기꺼이 문을 열고 낯선 손님의 방문을 기다리기로 했다. 

나이로비 지부 전멸도 벌써 10년 전 일이었다. 긴급 통신을 받은 영사관 직원들이 달려갔을 때, 앳된 얼굴의 금발 소년은 열네 구의 시체 한가운데 홀로 주저앉아 있었다. 곧 언론을 타고 온갖 억측과 음모론이 횡횡했다. 시도때도 없이 잠적이 예사요, 겨우 찾았나 싶으면 조개처럼 입을 꼭 다물고 먹잇감이 될만한 말은 한 마디도 않은 - 유일한 생존자인 그를 의심한 MI6의 심문조차 침묵으로 일관했을 정도였다 - 뉴트였지만, 특종을 좇아 부나방처럼 달려드는 가십지 기자들은 끈질겼다. 그가 불의의 추락사고로 생사를 오락가락하다 한쪽 다리를 절게 된 이후에야 지긋지긋한 기자들의 발걸음은 비로소 잦아들었다. 한때 전 영국을 떠들썩하게 했던 사건은 유일한 목격자 겸 증인 겸 용의자의 침묵 속에 뚜렷한 결론 없이 의혹 속에 종결되었다.

간신히 조용한 삶으로 돌아왔다고 생각했는데, 오늘 아침 낯선 이의 편지는 10여 년간 필사적으로 도망쳐 온 그 상황 앞에 뉴트를 다시금 되돌려 놓았다. 그러나 여느 때와 달랐다. 확실히 꼬집어 말할 수는 없었지만, 정체 모를 손님에게서는 그리운 예감이 들었다. 뉴트는 제법 감이 날카로운 편이었고, 오래 전 단 한 번, 나이로비 지부 몰살을 제외하면 빗나갔던 적이 없었다. 그러나 스스로 생각해도 선뜻 이해가 되지 않았다. 덕분에 모처럼 끓인 차가 식을 때까지 제 낯선 감정의 이유를 고민했다.

“알비가 죽은 것도 벌써 5년 전이니까”

골똘히 생각한 끝에 변명하듯 중얼거린 혼잣말은 설득력이 없었다. 5년 전에 죽은 사람을 이제 와서 인터뷰하고 싶어하는 사람이라니, 싸구려 가십거리로 소비하지는 않겠지 하는 게 겨우 생각해 낸 빈약한 이유였다. 

아니, 억지로 이유를 만들어 갖다붙일 것도 없덨다. 편지를 발견했을 때부터 뉴트는 이미 토마스에게 흥미가 생겼다. 그 사실만큼은 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 이름과 신분을 감추고 10여 년째 잠적중인 사람을 찾아내서 소인도 없는 편지를 보내는 사람이라니, 게다가 알비가 ‘위키드’였던 것까지 알고 있었다. 도대체 그는 누구일까.

궁금했다. 그가 자신을 찾아온 ‘진짜’ 이유를 알고 싶었다. 정체를 들켰다는 두려움보다 호기심이 먼저 고개를 쳐들었다. 활약한 기간은 채 일 년도 되지 않았지만 뉴트는 한때 에바 페이지의 직속 부하이자 촉망받는 스파이였다. 오랫동안 억눌러온 본능이 슬그머니 기어나와, 마치 기다렸다는 듯 이 남자의 방문을 격렬하게 반기고 있었다.

“내일은 날씨가 맑겠군”

창 밖을 바라보며 중얼거렸다. 온 몸의 세포가 털끝부터 곤두서서 다가올 흥분을 예고했다. 10여 년간 애써 잊고 지냈던 감각이었다. 이 방문을 아주 오랫동안 기다려왔던 것마냥 감정이 어린애처럼 들끓었다. 그 앞에 누가 있을지도 모르는데, 내일이 오는 걸 기다릴 수 없었다.

빨래가 잘 마르겠어, 잔뜩 긴장한 신경과 어울리지 않게 태평한 소리를 하며 기지개를 켰다. 야옹- 발치에 있던 노란 고양이와 검은 고양이가 온 몸을 부비며 울었고, 뉴트는 허리를 굽혀 바닥에 놓인 밥그릇에 사료를 부었다. 여느 때와 같은 느긋한 봄날의 오전이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10년 전, 1960년대의 어느 날 비밀 첩보기관 '위키드'에 입사하게 된 뉴트. 그곳에서 에바 페이지와 알비, 트리샤를 만나게 됩니다.

뉴트가 알비와 처음 만났던 곳은 SIS에도 MI5에도 외무부에도 속하지 않는, 영국 정부의 비밀 특무기관 ‘위키드’의 사무실이었다. 

기승을 부히던 무더위도 한풀 꺾인 가을의 초입이었다. 온 바닥을 대리석으로 도배한 CIA나 미술관으로 착각할 만큼 호화로운 MI5 청사를 상상했던 걸 놀리기라도 하듯, 뉴트를 맞이한 것은 6층 남짓한 작은 건물이었다. 한참을 걸어 다다른 좁은 골목, 막다른 길 맨 끝에 자리한 ‘서머셋 종합 자산 관리회사’의 간판이 아침 햇살 아래 선명하게 빛났다. 여기가 아닌가 하고 옆을 돌아보니 더욱 가관이었다. ‘가이코 자동차 보험’. 이 주소가 맞는지 몇 번을 확인해도 에이전트가 적어준 주소는 틀림없이 이곳이었다. 

이제 막 퍼블릭 스쿨을 졸업했을까 싶은 앳된 얼굴이었다. 교복이 더 어울릴 법한 어린 소년이 남의 옷을 빌린 듯한 수트 차림으로 커다란 가방을 든 채 보험사 앞을 서성거리는 광경은 주위의 이목을 끌기 충분했다. 

흘깃흘깃 쳐다보는 사람들의 호기심 가득한 눈초리를 피해 뉴트는 일단 건물 안으로 숨어들었다. 한쪽 벽에 등을 기대고 한숨 돌리던 차, 별안간 벽이 뒤로 밀리는 느낌에 눈앞이 핑 돌았다. 하마터면 나동그라져 엉덩방아를 찧을 뻔했다. 엉거주춤한 자세로 팔을 허우적거려 바닥에 뒹구는 것만은 간신히 모면했다. 식은땀을 닦으며 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬던 뉴트의 눈 앞에 갑자기 누군가가 하얀 손수건을 슥 내밀었다.

“위키드에 온 걸 환영해.”

그게 알비와의 첫 대면이었다.

비밀 특무기관이란 걸 증명하기라도 하듯, 위키드 본부는 6층짜리 자산관리회사와 그 옆의 4층짜리 보험사 사이에 자리잡고 있었다. 정확히는 그 건물 일부에 독립 공간을 확보한 상태였다. 수도, 전기, 가스, 통신, 모든 기반시설이 따로 돌아갔다. 설령 이곳에서 외부 전화를 감청하는 걸 누군가 눈치채더라도, 서머셋 자산관리회사와 가이코 보험사의 통신회선 도청만으로는 물증을 잡을 수 없었다. 

영장을 무시한 테러리스트가 기관포를 앞세워 물리적으로 쳐들어오지 않는 한, 위키드는 외부 침입으로부터 안전했다. 그리고 테러리스트는 위키드 앞까지 오기 전에 이 주변을 겹겹이 에워싸고 있는 스코틀랜드 야드와 런던 연대에 포박될 것이 분명했다. 용케 포위망을 뚫고 쳐들어왔다 해도, 사복 차림으로 바이워터 스트리트를 24시간 감시하는 SAS 요원들에게 멱살을 잡혀 쥐도새도 모르게 지하 노역장으로 끌려갈 터였다.

언론이 그 실체를 밝히기 위해 특파원을 보냈지만 끝내 사진 한 장 못 건졌다는 비밀 조직다웠다. 물론 모든 입을 막을 수는 없었기에 신문지상에 몇 번 거론되긴 했지만, 당국은 단 한 번도 그 존재를 인정한 적 없었다. 사진 같은 물증조차 없었으니 위키드에 대한 세간의 인식은 ‘그런 걸 믿는 사람도 있었지’ 정도로 희미했다. 뉴트는 입사 제의를 받는 순간에도 신종 다단계 사기가 아닌가 진지하게 고민했을 정도였다. 

비밀 조직답게 위키드의 인재 추천 방식도 대외비였다. 베일에 가려진 건 사무실 위치뿐만이 아니었다. 뉴트조차도 자신을 추천한 게 누구인지, 어떤 기준으로 자신을 뽑은 건지 알 수 없었다.

논문 심사도 끝난 어느 쌀쌀한 봄날, 용건도 없이 지도교수가 호출했던 것만 어렴풋이 기억할 뿐이다. 그날도 뉴트는 여느 때처럼 대학 도서관의 지하 서가에 틀어박혀 누렇게 변색된 투키디데스를 읽고 있었다. 한참 책장을 넘기던 중, 매일 눈인사를 하던 갈색 머리의 사서가 다급하게 달려오는 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. “호르헤 교수님께서 급하게 찾으시는데요.” 사서는 이 말만 남기고 재빨리 사라졌다.

연구실로 달려간 뉴트를 맞은 것은 호르헤가 아니라 처음 보는 중년 여성이었다. 다른 용건으로 찾아온 손님인가 싶어 멀찍이 떨어져서 호르헤를 기다리려던 차, 그 여성이 뉴트를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

“미스터 아이작”

차분하고 위엄있는 목소리가 고요한 공간을 갈랐다. 무슨 상황인지 파악하지 못해 혼란스러운 와중에 가까이 다가오는 구둣발 소리만이 또렷했다. 얼굴을 돌리거나 그 자리를 벗어날 생각도 하지 못하고, 뉴트는 다만 밭은 숨을 삼킨 채 초점이 풀린 눈으로 상대방을 응시할 따름이었다. 

자네가 적임자야 - 자기 소개도 없이 불쑥 던진 뚱딴지 같은 소리에 항변할 틈도 없었다. 아무 이름도 직함도 없는, 단지 의미를 알 수 없는 숫자들만 잔뜩 나열된 명함이 뉴트의 손에 건네졌다. 도대체 무슨 일인지 묻고 싶었지만, 고개를 들었을 때 여성은 이미 그림자처럼 사라져 버렸다.

마치 유령에 홀린 것 같았다. 멍한 눈으로 한참 동안 그 숫자를 바라본 뉴트는 잠시 후 그 의미를 눈치챘고, 곧바로 연구실 수화기를 들어 다이얼을 돌렸다. 옥스포드 졸업 후 연구원 취업과 대학원 진학을 고민하던 뉴트는 그 일을 계기로 생각지도 못한 제3의 길에 발을 디뎠다.

“네가 성년이라 다행이었어. 다들 미성년자인 줄 알았다니까.”

하마터면 자네를 다른 녀석들에게 빼앗길 뻔했거든 - 뉴트의 이력서를 읽던 알비가 감탄했다. 조기 입학과 월반, 조기 졸업을 되풀이한 덕분에 또래보다 3년이나 먼저 대학을 졸업했으니, 갓 성년이 되자마자 입사한 거나 다름없었다.

“축하해. 넌 방금 전 최연소 요원 기록을 경신했어.”  
“...다른 사람들도 이런 식으로 데려오나요?”  
“누구? 우리들?”

잠시 생각하더니 알비는 곧 진지한 표정으로 말을 이었다.

“아니. 너는 예외야. 외무부가 아니라 총리실 직속 국외 요원은 처음이니까.”

페이지 부국장이 외무부 차관에게 말 한 마디 없이 뉴트를 총리실 직속으로 밀어붙이는 바람에, 외무부 인사팀과 일주일 넘게 실랑이를 벌였노라고 알비가 난처하게 웃었다. 너 때문에 해도 안 될 고생을 했다며 볼멘 소리를 했지만, 뉴트를 바라보는 알비의 눈에는 새로 들어온 어린 동료를 향한 반가움이 가득했다.

“에바도 어지간히 널 빼앗기기 싫었나 보지.”

보스가 변덕 부리는 건 알아줘야 한다니까, 알비가 투덜거렸다.

*****

MI6 부국장이 직접 스카우트했다고는 해도 어쨌거나 신입이기에 당분간은 서류 복사나 할 줄 알았다. 그러나 그 생각이 잘못됐단 걸 알아채는 데에는 몇 시간도 걸리지 않았다. ‘널 정말 빼앗기기 싫었나봐’ 했던 알비의 말을 증명하듯, 뉴트는 직원에게 안내받은 낡은 책상에 앉자마자 한가득 쌓여있는 서류 더미와 조우해야 했다.

“반 년도 안 남았어, 네 첫 임무 파견.”

맞은 편 책상의 검은 머리 미인이 손가락으로 톡톡, 서류 더미를 건드렸다가 뉴트의 머리를 가리켰다. 빙긋 웃는 얼굴이 어쩐지 불길했다. 마치 놀리는 것 같은 표정, 그 손짓은 꼭,

...맙소사, 이걸 당장 전부 다 외우라고?

“전부 내가 만들었거든. 고맙단 인사는 안 해도 돼” 

당장 내일부터 굴려줄 테니까 그렇게 알아 - 트리샤가 그 큰 눈을 빛내며 깔깔 웃었다. 건물 사이로 빨려들어오듯 끌려와서 내동댕이 쳐진 게 바로 몇 시간 전인데, 숨돌릴 새도 없이 임무 투입이라니. 참 친절한 사람들이야, 한숨이 절로 나왔다. 

“어머, 어린애가 자꾸 한숨만 쉬면 못 써.” 

트리샤의 지적에 일부러 들으란 듯 더 크게 한숨을 쉬었다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 동아프리카 케냐에 있는 MI6 나이로비 지부로 파견된 뉴트. 그곳에서 지부의 수장 잰슨을 만나고, 그에게 미션을 받게 됩니다.

아프리카는 덥다는 고정관념을 비웃기라도 하듯, 케냐의 12월은 자못 선선했다. 싸구려 제복을 걸친 뉴트가 경쾌한 발걸음으로 어퍼 힐 로드를 가로질렀다. 심부름꾼 아이들이나 사환이 주로 입는 공장제 유니폼답게 곳곳에 구김이 지고 실밥이 튀어나온 채였다. 튼튼한 것 빼고는 장점이 없군, 평생 비스포크만 두르고 산 사람 치고는 워킹 클래스 옷차림에 제법 잘 적응한 편이었지만 마냥 불만이 없는 건 아니었다. 발끝에 채이는 모래알이 툭툭, 불평하듯 지면을 건드렸다. 관청과 호텔, 금융회사, 대학교, 종합병원, 방송국 건물이 즐비한 현대식 도시 너머에는 메마른 초원이 펼쳐져 있었다.

뉴트가 느닷없이 케냐의 MI6 지부로 파견된 지도 벌써 일주일이 지났다. 예상보다 배우는 속도가 빠르다며 흐뭇해하던 알비와 트리샤도 ‘벌써?’ 하고 놀랄 만큼 갑작스러운 결정이었다. 반년이라며, 고작 4개월밖에 안 지났는데 - 불만스러웠지만 별 수 없었다. MI6 부국장이자 위키드 총책임자 에바 페이지의 명령은 이곳에서 곧 법이었다. 뉴트는 제대로 짐을 꾸릴 새도 없이 알비가 만들어 준 위조 여권과 가짜 취업증명서, 간단한 옷가지만을 챙겨 떠나야 했다. 낡은 전세기는 탑승자의 신분 세탁을 위해 몇 번이고 경유를 거듭하며 궤적을 감추고 빙빙 돌았다. 겨우 목적지인 나이로비에 다다른 것은 꼬박 하루가 지나서였다.

영국 영사관이 있는 어퍼 힐 로드를 가로질러 제르미나 보험사가 자리잡은 마라 로드 끝으로 향했다. 아프리카 대륙의 금융 허브답게, 나이로비에는 세계 각지에서 몰려온 다양한 인종의 무역업자와 석유상, 은행원, 보험사 직원 각국 대사관 직원들-그리고 그들 사이에 숨어있는 스파이로 가득했다. 

새빌로우에서 공수해 온 듯한 맞춤복을 차려입은 신사들이 영사관 옆 블록의 국책은행에서 갓 발급받은 따끈따끈한 수표책을 들고 쿠바산 시가를 우아하게 흡입하며 수백만 달러가 오가는 비즈니스를 입에 올리는 것은 드물지 않은 광경이었다. 때로 신사들의 아름다운 파트너들은 남편이나 애인을 좇아 먼 이국의 땅까지 따라왔고, 그녀들의 뒤에는 항상 그들처럼 하얀 얼굴을 한 심부름꾼들이 다채로운 무늬의 찻잔을 두 손으로 들고 따라다니곤 했다. 심부름꾼들은 주인의 명령을 언제라도 충실히 따를 수 있도록 튼튼한 천으로 만든 편한 수트를 제복처럼 걸치고 다녔다. 영국의 식민지배에서 벗어난지 얼마 지나지 않은 나라답게 백인 신사와 그 가족, 그리고 시종들은 마치 별장에라도 잠시 놀러온 것처럼 온 거리를 활보했다. 그 사이에 직원이 열다섯 명은 될까 싶은 작은 보험사와 제복 차림의 심부름꾼 소년이 추가된다고 해서 신경쓰는 이는 아무도 없었다.

영사관 맞은편, 각국의 국책금융사들과 무역회사들 사이에 낀 4층짜리 아담한 보험사가 뉴트의 파견 근무지였다. ‘쥐 선생’이란 별명이 어울릴 법한 잰슨이란 남자를 치프로 둔 이 조직은 영국 정보부의 해외 지부라는 말을 붙이기엔 다소 부끄러울 만큼 단촐했다. 지부장 잰슨 아래 팀장이 셋, 그리고 각 팀장 아래 요원들 세 명씩, 입구에서 사무 보조를 봐 주는 나이 든 여직원 하나 - 뉴트를 제외하면 총 열네 명이 나이로비 지부 정보부의 가용 인력이였다. 영사관의 소개로 현지에서 채용한 여직원 이외에는 전부 영국에서 건너왔고, 그 중 뉴트를 제외한 나머지는 외무장관의 명령을 받는 MI6 요원이었다. 

“좀 적지?”  
“......”  
“동아프리카 조직이 궤멸한 게 겨우 몇년 전이야. 다시 살리려면 시간이 좀 걸려.”

방금 전 뉴트와 악수를 나눈 팀장이 안 봐도 네 마음을 알겠다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. 오랜 비행의 여독으로 지친 뉴트는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

몇년 전, 러시아 스파이들에게 발각당해 케냐를 포함한 영국령 동아프리카 전 지역의 첩보망이 궤멸당한 사건에 대해서는 트리샤에게 귀가 못이 박히도록 들어 잘 알고 있었다. 정황상 내부 첩자, 그것도 관리자의 배신이 의심되었지만 동아프리카 지부 전역을 샅샅이 뒤져도 반역의 흔적을 찾을 수 없었다. 이중첩자의 존재가 좀처럼 밝혀지지 않은 채 지지부진한 상황이 이어질수록 조직 내 사기는 땅에 떨어졌고, 마침내 외무장관은 MI6 수뇌부를 은밀히 불러 사건을 조용히 묻어버릴 것을 지시했다. 곧 ‘이 사건에 한해’ 전시 상황에 준하는 엄격한 정보 통제가 이루어졌으며, 그 결과 사망자들은 ‘내전의 여파로 치안이 불안정한 나라에서 불의의 총격전에 휘말려 희생당한 기업가들’로 포장되었다.

그 사건이 에바 페이지 부국장에게 끼친 영향은 지대했다. 사건 보고를 듣자마자 즉시 공항으로 달려가 나이로비행 비행기에 몸을 실었던 그녀는, 내셔널 병원 영안실 침대에 나란히 누워있는 부하들의 시신을 마주해야 했다. 창백하게 식어 부패하기 시작한 부하들의 눈을 하나하나 감겨주며, 에바는 차갑게 얼어붙은 심장으로 복수를 다짐했다. 그러나 일급 요원들을 동원한 숱한 수색에도 배신자의 꼬리조차 찾아낼 수 없었다. 에바가 진두지휘했지만 실마리는 좀처럼 잡히지 않았다. 결국 조직 내 사기와 CIA의 불신을 우려한 외무장관과 MI6 국장이 진상 규명 중단을 명령하면서 사건은 일단락됐다. 부국장이었던 에바가 항의했지만, 장관이 그녀에게 내린 것은 이제 그만 손을 떼라는 구두경고와 1주일의 출근 금지 명령이었다. 

집에 갇혀 보낸 그 1주일 동안 에바는 ‘위키드’의 아이디어를 떠올리고 구상에 착수했다. 정치역학과 관료 논리에 휘둘리지 않을 강력한 힘이 절실했다. 아무도 그 실체를 짐작할 수 없지만 누구보다 강력한 존재, 그녀가 바라던 이상적인 스파이의 모습이었다. MI6보다도 권력에 가까이 있지만 정치에 휘둘리지 않는 독립적인 첩보조직, 소수의 정예 요원으로 구성된 유연한 시스템, 이를 뒷받침하는 뛰어난 인재들 - 그리고 세 번째가 특히 중요했다. 

위키드의 구상이 어느 정도 형태를 드러내며 구체화되었을 무렵, 에바는 비밀리에 국방부 고위 관료를 만났다. 국방부는 오래 전부터 대학 내 공산주의자들의 ‘불온한’ 움직임을 탐지하기 위해 옥스포드와 케임브리지를 위시한 영국 전역의 48개 대학에 프락치를 잠입시켜 주기적으로 동향을 파악하고 있었다. 에바와 국방부 차관이 만났던 그날 저녁부터, 프락치들의 수첩에는 요주 인물 감시 외에 뛰어난 자질을 가진 스파이를 발굴한다는 업무가 하나 추가되었다. 이렇게 추천받은 학생들 중 에바의 테스트를 통과한 극소수만이 이름만큼이나 비밀스럽게 감춰진 위키드 본부로 초대받았다. 

외무장관을 설득하긴 했지만, 기존 정보부 요원들이 위키드를 달갑지 않게 생각하는 건 쉽게 해결될 문제가 아니었다. MI6 국장이 에바가 직접 스카우트한 요원들의 이력을 보며 내심 입맛을 다셨을 때, 에바는 그들을 기꺼이 MI6 소속으로 보낼 수밖에 없었다. 별개의 조직이지만 어쨌거나 그들이 (편제상으로나마) 자신의 부하라는 게 국장에겐 꽤나 흐뭇한 일이었던지 그 뒤로 불필요한 괴롭힘은 줄었고, 에바는 그제서야 사무실과 자금을 지원받을 수 있었다. 위키드는 사안에 따라 외무장관을 건너뛰고 총리실에 직보할 수 있는 독립기관이었지만, 기획팀의 알비와 전략팀의 트리샤, 기술팀의 윈스턴과 제프, 총책임자인 에바까지, 모두 명목상으로는 외무장관의 지휘를 받는 MI6 직원이었다. 

유일한 예외가 뉴트였다. 에바가 외무부에 일언반구 없이 뉴트를 총리실 소속으로 집어넣은 바람에, 알비는 외무부 인력지원과와 내무부에 일주일 넘도록 시달려야 했다. 소동은 가까스로 마무리되었지만 사안이 사안이었던 만큼, 외무부나 MI6 직원들 중에서도 알음알음 뉴트의 존재를 눈치챈 사람이 있는 모양이었다. 예컨대, 지금 눈 앞에서 비릿하게 웃는 저 남자처럼 -

“그래서 지금, 우리는 아주 바빠.”

저쪽에서 팔짱을 끼고 그들을 응시하던 ‘쥐 선생’ 잰슨이 심술궂게 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 

“자네처럼...매우 뛰어난 인재가 절실하지.”

뉴트를 시험하기라도 하는 듯 찬찬히 훑어보는 눈매가 매서웠다. 다른 사람 앞에서 주눅이 든 적은 없었는데, 상대방을 핥아서 머리 꼭대기에서부터 집어삼키는 듯한 이 시선에는 절로 소름이 돋았다. 아직 쌀쌀한 계절도 아닌데 뉴트는 저도 모르게 살짝 어깨를 떨었다. 

“방금 도착한 사람에게 이런 말을 하긴 미안하지만, 자네 실력을 유감없이 발휘해 주셔야겠어.”

놀리는 듯 비야냥거리는 가벼운 말투였지만 눈빛에서 웃음기라고는 찾을 수 없었다. 그 눈을 똑바로 마주하기엔 힘에 부쳐 저도 모르게 고개를 살짝 떨궜다. 허공을 방황하던 뉴트의 검은 눈동자가 잰슨의 손가락에 잠시 멎었다. 뭇 사람들이 언약을 맹세하는 왼손 약지에 끼워진 굵은 반지. 결혼반지라고 보기엔 다소 어울리지 않았다. 외양선 선원들이 끼는 것처럼 커다랗고 투박한 반지의 앞판에는 물방울같은 작은 원과 타원 여러 개가 무질서하게 새겨져 있었다. 

마치 잉크가 튄 자국 같아, 뉴트는 눈을 깜박거리며 무심코 그렇게 생각했다.

************

잰슨의 이력은 특별히 알려진 게 없었다. 2차 세계대전을 전후해서 MI6가 극비리에 F국을 신설했을 때, 그 초기 멤버로 한국 등에서 공산주의 조직의 파괴 공작을 담당했던 정도가 회자될 따름이었다. 집요하고 악랄했던 F국의 악명에 어울리게 비열한 재능을 마음껏 펼쳤던 남자는 F국이 폐쇄된 후에도 그 능력을 인정받아 러시아 전담부서인 제9국으로 전보되었다. 트리샤와 알비가 살짝 귀뜸해 준 바에 따르면, 정보망을 활용한 방첩 외에도 온갖 잔인한 ‘청소’를 도맡아해서 악명이 자자했다고 했다. 세간에 떠도는 모든 소문을 믿을 필요는 없겠지만, 때로 첫인상은 백만 권의 책보다 더 정확하게 대상을 파악한다. 그리고 뉴트는 이 남자의 얼굴에 묻어난 세월이 그 악명을 뒷받침하고 있다는 걸 인정하지 않을 수 없었다.

뉴트가 짐을 풀고 통성명을 하기도 전에 ‘쥐 선생’은 첫 번째 지시를 내렸다. 

“요새 러시아 움직임이 수상해. 좀 알아보겠어?”

심술궂은 목소리였다. 상황 설명도 없이 다짜고짜 현장 투입이라니, 불친절한 지시에 뉴트가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 신참의 불만을 눈치챘는지, 낡은 지도를 펼친 잰슨이 몇몇 지역을 가리키며 거칠게 연필을 놀렸다.

“이 정도면 됐나?”  
“...친절하시군요.”  
“내가 좀 정이 많아서.”

대단한 힌트라도 던져준 양 남자는 턱을 치켜들며 으스댔다. 뉴트는 잠자코 지도 위에서 꼼지락거리는 남자의 손가락을 응시했다. 연필을 놀리는 몸짓, 낙서에 드러난 글씨체, 잰슨의 행동은 거칠었지만 펜대를 잡은 손놀림은 제법 섬세했다. 현장 요원의 습관이 배었지만, 다른 MI6 멤버들처럼 이 남자도 고등교육을 우수한 성적으로 마쳤을 터였다. 러시아 전담이라, 러시아어는 당연히 능숙하겠지. 세계대전 전후로 활약했다니 독일어나 프랑스어, 혹은 다른 외국어도 꽤 수준급일지 몰랐다. 마치 자신처럼.

“쉬운 일이니 적당히 해.”

남자가 히죽거렸다. 비웃는 듯한 표정이었다. 대꾸하지 않고 뉴트는 지도 위의 연필 자국에 눈을 돌렸다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 잰슨의 첫 미션을 비밀리에 수행하는 뉴트. 그곳에서 정체를 알 수 없는 검은 머리의 남자를 만나게 됩니다.

해가 저물었지만 나이로비의 거리는 시끌벅적 빛났다. 각국 대사관 직원들과 무역상, 은행원, 특파원, 그리고 스파이들이 본국을 대신해 각축전을 벌이는 도시다웠다. 보험사 심부름꾼인 척 밤낮으로 쏘다니길 일주일, 마침내 몇 시간 전 뉴트는 케냐타 애비뉴의 카지노 건물 근처에서 실마리를 잡을 수 있었다. 

[이따 여덟 시, 오아시스 클럽에서 만나요.]

러시아어 억양이 섞인 영어, 쫓기는 것처럼 속삭이는 대화, 행색을 보니 어딘가의 대사관에 심어 둔 정보원과 접선하는 모양새였다. 의심을 피하기 위해 고개도 돌리지 않은 채, 방금 전 들은 것을 곱씹었다.

그 장소에 대해서는 뉴트도 어렴풋이 알고 있었다. 워킹 클래스나 갈 법한 대중적인 펍이지만 한쪽 구석에선 vip를 위한 격리된 룸과 각종 서비스를 비밀리에 제공한다는 곳, 자유분방한 분위기 덕분인지 ‘나 vip올시다’ 하며 대놓고 드러내길 싫어하는 관료나 스파이들이 종종 들르는 곳으로 알음알음 유명했다. 

“여덟 시라…”

소매를 걷어 손목시계를 확인했다. 다섯 시간 이십 분 남았군.

******

아프리카의 허브라는 이 도시의 자부심은 허풍이 아니었던 모양이다. 영어는 말할 것도 없고 프랑스어, 독일어, 러시아어, 스페인어, 이탈리아어에 중국어까지, 뉴트가 알아들을 수 있는 언어만 이 정도였다. 카운터 앞에서 순서를 기다리며 뉴트는 실제 나이보다 퍽 어려보이는 제 얼굴을 걱정했다. 나가라고 하면 어떡하지, 속으로만 끙끙 앓으며 주머니 속에 든 위조 여권과 위장 취업 증명서를 꼭 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 혹시라도 실수하지 않게, 알비가 지어 준 가짜 이름을 소리나지 않게 중얼거렸다. 

새뮤얼, 새뮤얼, 새뮤얼. 내 이름은...

굳은 표정으로 진토닉을 주문했다. 몇 마디 안 되는 대화였지만, 혹시라도 도련님 말투가 묻어난 건 아닌지 잔뜩 긴장했다. 웨이터가 콧수염을 만지작거리며 흐음 - 앳된 얼굴을 잠시 들여다보다가, 곧 익숙한 솜씨로 술을 말았다. 적당히 구겨진 싸구려 제복을 보고 어딘가의 사환이라고 넘겨짚은 모양이었다. 짧은 순간이었지만 체감으로 따지자면 면접이라도 보는 것 같았다. 뉴트는 들키지 않게 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 적당히 눈에 띄지 않는 자리를 찾았다.

웨이터가 건넨 술잔을 들고 미리 봐둔 자리로 향했다. 나무 기둥의 그림자가 드리워져 앞사람 얼굴도 제대로 보이지 않을 곳, 조금만 더 어두웠다면 벽과 구별이 안 될 것 같은 자리, 그림자에 몸을 숨긴 채 술로 입술을 적셨다. 그리고 피로에 지친 척 눈을 감았다.

탁, 탁, 습관처럼 손가락 끝으로 책상을 두들겼다. 마디가 불거진 긴 손가락이 뉴트에게만 들리는 일정한 리듬을 만들었다. 눈을 감은 뉴트는 손가락 박자를 타고 들려오는 외부의 시끄러운 대화에 집중했다.

‘오른쪽 사람들은 프랑스인인가, 하녀를 유혹하려던 게 실패했나 보네. 그 위쪽 테이블에는 미국인 은행가인가 보군. 쿠바산 시가라니, 사회주의도 돈 앞에선 어쩔 수 없나 봐, 그 옆에, 카운터에 앉은 사람은 혼자 왔나. 웨일즈 사투리를 쓰는군. 웨이터를 붙잡고 신세 한탄이 한창이야. 그 옆엔 중국인인가, 소리가 가까워지는 걸 보니 걸어다니고 있나 보군. 그리고 뒤쪽에 앉은 사람들은…’

예민한 귀는 곧 징후를 포착했다. 여러 언어가 뒤섞여 각자 떠드는 시장통 속에서, 뉴트는 낮에 들었던 목소리가 어디서 들려오는지 알아챘다. 러시아 억양이 섞인 영어 - 그리고 잠시 후, 두 사람의 대화는 러시아어로 바뀌었다. - 그들이 vip룸을 예약하지 않은 것은 뜻밖의 행운이었다. 하루 일과가 끝나고 회포를 푸는 평범한 대화. 그 속에서 뉴트는 정형화된 나열을 찾아내기 위해 집중했다. 반복되는 단어들 중, 분명 잰슨이 말한 ‘수상한 움직임’의 실마리가 있을 것이다. 

목을 축이던 술이 얼마 남지 않았다. 마저 비운 뉴트는 한잔 더 주문하려는 척 술잔을 들고 카운터로 향했다. 술에 취한 척 비틀거리며 흘깃 곁눈질했다. 실내인데도 보울러 햇을 뒤집어쓴 두 남자가 바짝 고개를 숙이고 속삭이듯 이야기하고 있었다. 최대한 집중했지만 역시 다 알아듣기에는 조금 버거웠다. 

아무래도, 사람 힘만으로는 안 되겠지.

그들 또한 남의 눈을 피하려 했던지 벽 가까이 앉아 있었다. 그 점이 되려 다행이었다. 두 남자가 앉은 테이블 옆에는 시끄러운 주정뱅이들 대신 구형 라디에이터가 덩그러니 놓여있었다. 뉴트는 긴 다리를 살짝 꼬며 라디에이터에 걸터앉았다. 

“죄송합니다. 갑자기 술이 올라서 그만…”

뜻밖의 불청객에 두 남자가 긴장해서 돌아봤지만, 발갛게 술기운이 오른 어린 소년인 걸 보고 안심했던지 곧 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 눈이 풀린 척 일부러 초점을 흐트러트리며 뉴트는 소매 속에 감춘 도청기를 슬쩍 꺼냈다. 단추만한 도청기에 달린 코일 안테나를 세우고 버튼을 누른 후 라디에이터 구석에 슬며시 얹었다.

이제 두 사람의 대화는 도청기를 타고 지부 사무실에 실시간으로 송신될 것이다. 그리고 지부에 있는 거대한 녹음기가 한 마디도 빠짐없이 전부 녹음하겠지 - 이제 남은 건 녹음된 대화를 해석해서 숨겨진 뜻을 해석하는 것 뿐이다. 딱 일주일, 뉴트는 나이로비에 온 지 일주일만에 첫 번째 임무를 성공적으로 마쳤다. 이 정도면 악명높은 ‘쥐 선생’이라도 토를 달지 못할 것이다. 비로소 긴장과 피로가 풀리는 것 같았다. 혹시나 남아있을 의심을 피할 겸, 한잔 더 주문하기 위해 뉴트는 자리에서 일어나 비틀거리며 카운터로 향했다.

의심할 바 없는 자연스러운 행동이었다. 술집은 토요일 저녁답게 시끌벅적했고 사람들은 각자 자기 이야기를 떠드느라 여념이 없었다. 일주일의 회포를 풀기 위해 찾아온 사환들도 한두 명이 아니었다. 뉴트처럼 싸구려 제복을 입은 앳된 청년들이 여기저기 술에 취해 널부러져 있었다. 도청기도 무사히 설치했고, 감시 대상조차 자신을 의심하지 않았다. 

그럼에도 뉴트는 일말의 불안감을 지울 수 없었다. 어디선가 자신을 계속 따라다니는 눈이 있는 것 같았다. 첫 임무라 긴장해서 그럴 거야, 애써 다잡았지만 예감은 사라지지 않았다. 마침내 참지 못하고 고개를 돌렸을 때, 마주친 것은 아무것도 없었다. 단지 시끄럽게 떠드는 한 무리의 남자들 너머로, 삐죽 솟은 검은 머리칼이 보일 따름이었다. 기분 탓인가, 뉴트가 고개를 갸웃하는 새 검은 머리칼도 모습을 감췄다. 검은 머리칼이 사라짐과 동시에 관심도 사라졌다. 뉴트는 술기운이 오른 척 눈을 감고 러시아어 대화에 집중했다.

[그럼, 다음에 또 연락 드리겠습니다.]

얼마나 흘렀을까. 마침내 제법 길었던 대화가 끝나고 남자들이 일어나는 소리가 들렸다. 그들의 발걸음이 멀어진 후에야 뉴트는 가늘게 눈을 떴다. 볼일이 끝났으니 더 있을 건 없겠지, 남은 술을 마저 비우고 슬슬 몸을 일으켰다. 다시 자리에서 일어난 소년의 얼굴에서는 술에 취한 어떤 흔적도 찾을 수 없었다. 

또렷한 발걸음이 라디에이터로 향했다. 슬쩍 팔을 뻗어 도청기를 숨겼던 구석을 훑었다. 멈칫, 예상치 못한 상황에 뉴트의 손짓이 멎었다. 

분명 그 자리에 있어야 할 도청기가 없었다. 잘못 짚었나 싶어 반대쪽도 더듬었지만 아무것도 없었다. 

당황스러웠다. 무심코 주변을 훑던 그의 눈에 다시금 삐죽 솟은 검은 머리칼이 들어왔다. 저 멀리 주정뱅이 무리에 섞여 있지만 검은 머리의 움직임은 결코 술취한 자의 몸짓이 아니었다. 

저 녀석을 잡아야겠다 - 뉴트는 문득 그렇게 생각했다. 저도 모르게 발걸음을 그리로 옮겼다. 사람들을 비집고 힘겹게 다다랐지만, 그 짧은 사이 그의 모습은 사라져 어디에도 없었다. 만취한 주정뱅이들의 웃음소리만이 황망하게 굳어있는 뉴트를 에워쌌다.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 어릴 적 어머니를 떠나보내고 엄격한 아버지 밑에서 자라난 뉴트. 그러던 중 집을 나간 어머니의 방에 몰래 들어가게 되는데...

여느 아이들과 달리 뉴트는 어머니의 얼굴을 제대로 기억하지 못했다. 물결치는 금발, 예술가 기질을 가진 불같은 성격의 우아한 미인이었다는 것만 어렴풋이 떠올릴 따름이었다. 다만 뉴트가 더듬더듬 막 글자를 읽기 시작했던 어느 봄날, 그녀가 집을 나간 후 다시는 돌아오지 않았던 것만큼은 확실히 알고 있었다. 엄하고 무뚝뚝했던 아버지는 그날 이후 완전히 표정을 잃었고, 더욱 엄격하게 가문의 규율에 매달렸다. 그는 학교에도 가지 않은 어린 뉴트를, 제 어미를 빼닮은 자신의 아들을 마치 군인을 다루듯 훈련시켰다.

어머니가 쓰던 방은 생기를 잃고 텅 빈 채 남아있었다. 어머니가 보고싶을 때, 어린 뉴트는 빈 방으로 몰래 들어가 옷장 문을 열고 몇 벌 남지 않은 어머니의 드레스에 얼굴을 묻었다. 희미하게 남은 향수 내음이 어머니의 흔적인 양 코를 벌름거리며 깊게 들이켰다.

그날도 어머니의 가운 자락에 얼굴을 묻은 채 흐릿한 흔적을 헤매고 있었다. 커다란 눈알을 도롱도롱 굴리던 뉴트의 눈에 처음 보는 무언가가 들어왔다. 아마도 뉴트가 옷을 잡아당긴 탓에 옷걸이가 흐트러져 이제야 드러난 모양이었다.

“Les Chansons, de…”

얼마 전부터 새로 배우기 시작한 글자였다. 호기심 가득한 얼굴로 뉴트는 책을 집어들었다. 페이지를 넘겼을 때, 그는 이국의 언어가 주는 낯선 충격에 휩쓸렸다. 이 생경한 언어는 그가 가정교사에게 배웠던 모국어로 된 엄숙한 경전이나 딱딱한 고전과 전혀 달랐다. 그것은 마치 불타오르는 폭풍처럼, 소년의 이성과 정신은 물론 영혼까지 통째로 집어삼킬 기세로 부닥쳐왔다.

학교에 가기에는 한참 어린 나이었지만, 상류층 자제답게 뉴트 또한 일찍부터 프랑스어를 배우고 있었다. 이제 겨우 간단한 단어를 익힌 수준이었지만, 어린 뉴트는 어머니의 향수 내음을 들이키듯 유려한 필체로 인쇄된 뜻모를 문장을 읽고 또 읽었다. 아무도 알려주지 않았지만, 옷장 안에 감춰진 낯선 언어가 어머니의 흔적임을 그는 본능적으로 알았다. 의미를 알 수 없는 문장을 노래할 때 혀끝에는 달콤한 기운이 감돌았다. 그것은 금기를 깨고 비밀을 품은 자에게 건네준 뱀의 선물 같아서, 소년은 귓볼은 저도 모르는 새 홧홧해졌다. 그는 틈날 때마다 남의 눈을 피해 옷장 안에 숨어들어 비밀스런 이국의 시를 읊조렸다.

****

계절이 한 바퀴 돌아 다시 봄이 왔을 무렵이었다. 흐드러지게 핀 복사꽃잎이 바람에 날려 황량하던 정원을 모처럼 연분홍빛으로 물들였다. 소년은 모처럼 차려입은 새옷에 한껏 들떠 있었다. 그와 대조되게 긴장된 얼굴을 한 가정교사는 소년의 옷매무새를 가지런히 정리하며 안경을 추어올렸다. 어릴 때부터 돌봐준 나이 지긋한 시종이 대견하다는 듯 소년의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

“도련님, 배운 대로만 하시면 돼요.”

일년에 한 번 있는 수업 시연 겸 테스트 날이었다. 가정교사를 둔 집안의 연례 행사였다. 어린 학생들은 그날이 되면 한 해 동안 배웠던 그리스 고전과 라틴어, 영시, 프랑스어를 부모 앞에서 암송했다. 항상 밤늦게 들어오던 뉴트의 아버지도 모처럼 해가 지기 전에 도착해서 실내복으로 갈아입었다. 마치 제식훈련을 하는 듯한 발걸음으로 그가 다이닝 룸에 들어섰을 때, 뉴트는 이제껏 몰래 도둑질하듯 익혀온 제 비밀을 자랑스럽게 떠들 꿈에 부풀었다.

카사비앙카를 읊으며, 뉴트는 곁눈질로 아버지를 살폈다. 아버지는 눈을 감은 채 아들이 암송하는 나일 해전 이야기를 음미했다. 지휘관인 아버지의 명령을 지키고자 갑판에서 불타죽은 열두 살 소년의 이야기가 퍽 마음에 든 모양이었다. 

“...And burnt up all his belly.”

마지막 문장이 끝났다. 이제 프랑스어 암송만이 남았다. 뉴트는 가정교사가 몇 번이고 암기시킨 재미없는 문장을 떠올리며 남몰래 한숨을 쉬었다. 연못 위를 뛰어오르는 물고기마냥 생동감 넘치던 옷장 속 시집의 언어와 너무나도 달랐다. 엄숙하고 딱딱한 단어, 탁하게 풀린 죽은 눈처럼 생기없는 문장들, 본능은 삶을 갈망한다. 알지 못했다면 모를까, 그것을 거스르는 것은 제발로 관에 들어가는 것이나 마찬가지였다.

“시작하세요.”

지금까지 잘 해낸 데 내심 안도했던지 선생님의 목소리가 살짝 풀어졌다. 뉴트는 지긋이 눈을 감았다. 손바닥에 감춘 자기만의 보물을 살포시 내미는 어린아이처럼 귓볼이 수줍게 달아올랐다.

“C'est moi maintenant qui le recherche..”

눈을 감고 있는데도 책 속의 문장이 보이는 것 같았다. 긴 문장임에도 노래하듯 막힘이 없었다. 셀 수 없을 만큼 읽고 또 읽어서 숫제 제것처럼 혀에 익었다. 뉴트는 그것이 시인의 감정인지, 아니면 자신의 심장 고동소리인지도 알 수 없었다. 

“...heureuse de le voir seulement, et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, pour ne baiser que son haleine.”

소년의 암송이 클라이맥스를 넘어 종막에 다다르기까지 아무도 말이 없었다. 숨 삼키는 소리조차 들리지 않았다. 사방이 온통 고요했다. 

“....Ainsi nous jouons dans la nuit. Première aube, ô clarté méchante, toi déjà! En quel antre toujours nocturne, sur quelle prairie souterraine pourrons-nous si longtemps aimer, que nous perdions ton souvenir...”

마침내 눈을 떴을 땐, 생각지도 못한 상황이 기다리고 있었다. 

가정교사의 얼굴은 물론 귓볼에서 목까지, 독한 술을 병째로 들이킨 것마냥 새빨갰다. 그와 대조적으로 아버지의 얼굴은 샹들리에를 장식한 밀랍처럼 창백했다. 아무 표정도 없는 딱딱한 얼굴. 늘 굳은 표정이었지만 오늘의 아버지는 여느 때와 달랐다. 

문득, 겨우내 꽁꽁 얼어붙어 있었던 뒤뜰 연못을 떠올렸다. 차갑게 얼어붙어 모든 생명을 남김없이 앗아가는 얼음, 흐릿한 전등 아래 비치는 그림자조차 얼음처럼 차가웠다. 

쾅-

문을 닫는 소리에 비로소 정신이 돌아왔다. 아버지의 흔적은 어느새 사라진 지 오래였다. 온통 달아오른 얼굴을 한 가정교사만이 어쩔 줄 모르고 몸을 떨었다. 

해서는 안 될 짓을 했다 - 어렴풋이 깨달았다. 단잠에서 깬 것 같았다. 

“...죄송해요. 앞으론 이런 일이 없을 거예요.”

후회했다. 저도 모르게 사과의 말이 나왔다.

다시는 옷장에 들어가지 않을게요, 어머니의 흔적을 좇아 드레스를 걸치거나 향수 냄새를 맡는 일도 없을 거예요, 두 번 다시 그 시를 읽지 않을게요, 다른 사람 앞에서 읊어주는 일도 없을 거예요, 이제껏 그러했던 것처럼, 앞으로도 계속, 아무에게도 말하지 않고, 드러낼 리 없이, 마치 죽은 사람처럼, 

**

다음 주 프랑스어 수업 시간이 돌아왔을 때, 뉴트의 앞에는 처음 보는 가정교사가 앉아 있었다. 지난 번 선생님도 제법 딱딱한 인상이었지만, 지금 눈앞의 사람은 숫제 여학교 기숙사의 사감 선생님 같았다. 교사는 첫인사는 물론 자기 소개조차 없이, 교재 뒷장을 넘기며 지난 번 수업의 바로 다음 진도를 이어나갔다.

내가 그 시를 읽었기 때문이야.

무기력한 언어를 눈으로 읊으며 어렴풋이 생각했다. 그 시를 아버지 앞에서 암송했기 때문에 프랑스어 선생님이 쫓겨나 버렸어. 어머니도 그 시를 두고 가 버렸잖아, 그 시가 나빴던 거야, 가운도 걸쳐서는 안 됐어, 다 내 잘못이야, 그러니까 어머니도 멀리 떠난 거야, 시집도, 드레스도, 나도 남겨둔 채,- 

보드라운 잎사귀마냥 혀끝에 감겨드는 단어의 속삭임을 애써 외면하며 뉴트는 조개처럼 입을 꼭 다물었다.

그날 이후 어머니의 방에는 들어간 적 없었다. 한층 두꺼워진 철제 손잡이는 묵직하게 닫혀 있었다. 자물쇠도 없으니 조금만 힘을 줘서 밀면 열릴 것도 같았지만, 뉴트는 더 이상 그 방에 대해 생각하길 그만두었다. 

시간이 흐르며 몇 번의 봄이 되돌아오고 메마른 정원에도 꽃이 만개했지만, 그 방만은 과거에 잠긴 것처럼 고요했다. 하녀의 분주한 발걸음도, 시종의 깐깐한 고함 소리도 느껴지지 않는 적막한 공간. 어머니가 사라진 이래 자신을 제외하면 하녀조차 출입할 수 없었던 곳. 어머니가 집을 떠난 그 시간에 머무른 채, 금방 화장을 끝내고 나온 것처럼, 햇볕에 갓 말린 보송보송한 태양빛을 머금고,

...잠깐, 

의식의 흐름을 따라가던 중, 갑자기 어떤 사실이 머릿속을 퍼뜩 스치고 지나갔다. 

몇 년 동안이나 사람의 발길이 닿지 않았던 그 방이 어째서 먼지 한 톨 없이 깨끗했던 걸까.  
뉴트가 들어갔던 그 날도, 마치 금방이라도 청소를 끝낸 것마냥 -

 

******

“...뉴트, 뉴트”

어디선가 깨우는 목소리에 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 몇 시간 전 첫인사를 나누었던 토마스였다. 인터뷰 도중 알비에 대해 떠올리다가 그만 옛 생각에 잠긴 모양이다. 오늘 처음 만난 사람 앞에서 큰 실례를 범했군. 긴장해서 피곤했나, 이런 일은 좀처럼 없었는데 - 뉴트는 내심 혀를 찼다. 

“미안해요. 잠시 다른 생각을...그래서 방금 전까지 무슨 이야기를 하고 있었죠?”  
“...뉴트”

토마스가 재차 뉴트를 불렀다. 그 목소리가 이질적이었다. 마치 이상한 것을 본 양, 무언가에 홀린 얼굴이었다.

“뉴트, 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있죠?”

그가 조용히 입을 열었다. 흘러나오는 말이 선고처럼 들렸다. 

“왜 갑자기 프랑스어로 말하는 거예요, 당신?”  
A quoi penses-tu maintenant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 인용된 문장은 펠리시아 허만의 '카사비앙카'와 피에르 루이의 시집 '빌리티스의 노래'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 작전 중 정체불명의 남자에게 도청기를 빼앗긴 뉴트. 그가 중국의 특수부대에서 파견된 암살자임을 알게 되고...

별 수 없었다, 도청기를 잃어버린 건 불의의 사고였어 - 몇 번이고 뇌되었지만 없던 일로 할 수는 없었다. 자신을 잡아먹을 것처럼 구는 쥐 선생인데, 이 사실을 알면 도대체 뭐라고 떠들까. 썩 유쾌한 상상은 아니었다. 그러나 자칫 방심했다간 나이로비 지부는 물론 영국 정부에까지 위협이 될지도 모르는 일, 모르는 척 얼머무릴 수는 없었다. 괜시리 우울해서 발끝에 채이는 돌을 아무렇게나 걷어찼다.

불행 중 다행인지, 뉴트가 도착했을 때 잰슨은 사무실에 없었다. 

“지부장님은 영사관 직원들과 만찬이 있다고 하셔서.”

세 사람의 팀장 중 가장 맏형격인 앤더슨이 비릿하게 웃으며 뉴트를 맞이했다. 제법 늦은 시간인데 타이프 작업에 한창인 걸 보니, 본부에 보내야 할 보고서가 있는 모양이다. 

“늦게까지 바쁘시네요.”  
“사람이 없으니까. 그러는 자네야말로 이른 시간은 아닌데.”

잰슨이 아닌 게 어디야 - 운이 좋았다고 스스로 합리화하며 뉴트는 떨어지지 않는 입을 무겁게 열었다.

십여 분 남짓한 짧은 상황 설명이 끝났다. 도청기를 잃어버린 부분에 다다랐을 때, 그 한 마디가 좀처럼 나오지 않아 꾸물거렸다. 영원처럼 길었던 보고가 간신히 끝나고, 뉴트는 고개를 들어 조심스럽게 팀장의 얼굴을 살폈다. 

“...그래서, 녹음은?”  
“레코더를 다시 확인해야겠지만, 후반부가 좀 흐릿해도 제대로 됐을 겁니다.”  
“처음 치고는 나쁘지 않군.”

들킨 걸로도 모자라 도청기를 빼앗긴 걸 잰슨이 알면 한소리 하겠지만 - 이 말이 따라붙지만 않았다면 오늘 밤은 모처럼 푹 잠들었을텐데 말이지. 사람 좋은 웃음을 짓고 있었지만 과연 잰슨의 수석 팀장다웠다. 그는 작성하던 타이프 원고에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 심문하듯 재차 물었다.

“그래서, 가져간 사람은 누구인지 확인했나?”  
“그게…”

도청기를 도둑맞았다고 말하는 것보다 대답하기 더 곤란한 질문이었다. 뉴트는 잠시 손가락을 꼼지락거리며 우물우물하다가, 별 수 없다고 판단했던지 심호흡을 하며 입을 뗐다.

“...검은 머리 남자요. 키는 저랑 비슷하거나 조금 커 보였으니...5피트 11인치 정도?”  
“검은 머리 남자라고?”

뒷모습, 그것도 머리 꼭대기밖에 제대로 못 본 터라 가늠할 수 있는 건 키와, 골격으로 미루어 짐작한 성별 뿐이었다. 스스로 말해 놓고도 헛웃음이 나왔다. 검은 머리를 삐죽 세운 키 큰 남자 - 고작 이것뿐이라니. 인구 60만이 넘는 이 도시에서 찾아내기란 불가능했다.

“아,”

그러나 뜻밖에도 그 정보가 실마리였던 모양이다. 잡히는 게 있었던지 팀장은 제 무릎을 쳤다. 

“...짐작되는 사람이 있습니까?”

조심스럽게 물었다. 팀장은 바쁘게 타이프를 놀리던 손을 멈추고 턱을 매만졌다.

“공산당 애들 같은데. 중국에서 건너 온.”

그 녀석들 머릿속에도 러시아 애들 뒤통수 칠 생각밖에 없거든 - 팀장이 단언했지만 뉴트는 의아했다. 자기가 알던 사실과 너무나도 달랐다.

“러시아와 중국은 같은 편일 텐데요...?”  
“이스라엘 녀석들 이간질이 먹힌 모양이야.”  
“...모사드가요?”  
“큰 놈 둘 싸움 붙이고 구경하는 것만큼 쉬운 일도 없거든.”

각국 스파이들이 각축전을 벌이는 케냐인 만큼. 본국에선 상상도 할 수 없는 상황이 밥먹듯이 벌어지는 게 일상이었다. 이 순간에도 영국 학생들의 교과서에는 2차 세계대전 이후 한국전쟁을 거쳐 공산권과 서방 자유주의 진영이 어떻게 첨예하게 대립해 왔는지 실려있을 터였다. 그러나 현실은 이념보다 강했다. 그리고 이스라엘은 장사꾼답게 빈틈을 비집고 기어들어가 교묘한 말발로 이간질하는 데 선수였다. 그 선봉에 서 있는 게 이스라엘의 첩보기관 모사드였다. ‘수단과 방법을 가리지 않는’ 수작질이 성공했는지, 러시아와 중국은 함께 피를 흘렸던 1950년대를 까맣게 잊어버린 양 만나기만 하면 으르렁대기 바빴다.

“아예 다른 편이면 모를까, 덩치도 비슷한 애들이 어중간하게 같은 편에 있으면 서로 잡아먹으려 들기 마련이라고.”

만년필을 빙글빙글 돌리며 재미있다는 듯 안경을 추어올렸다. 타이프 작업은 손에서 뗀 지 오래였다. 남의 집 불구경이 재미있지 - 사람 본성은 어디 가지 않는 모양이다. 오늘 안에 마무리해야 할 보고서도 제껴놓은 채, 팀장은 묻지도 않은 걸 제풀에 신나서 이야기했다.

“중국도 단단히 작정한 모양이야. 이번엔 아예 오른팔 조직을 보냈다니까.”  
“오른팔 조직?”

트리샤가 만들어 준 수천 장짜리 페이퍼에도 없던 자료였다. 세계 각국의 첩보 조직 리스트만 수십 장에 달했는데, 거기에도 없다면 이유는 둘밖에 짐작이 가지 않았다. 위키드처럼 철저히 그 존재를 부정하고 있든가, 아니라면...

“아, 잘 모르겠네. 만든 지 얼마 안 됐어. 중국 정보부 특수부대야.”  
“첩보기관의 특수부대라니, 키돈 같은 암살조직인가 보군요.”  
“아니, 그건 아닐 걸.”

적어도 키돈은 함부로 살인을 하진 않잖아 - 팀장이 뉴트의 말을 정정했다. 중국에는 민주 국가의 대원칙이 적용되지 않는단 말도 덧붙이며.

“네가 본 그 검은 머리도 거기 소속이겠지.”

뒤따라붙는 말이 선뜻 이해가 되지 않았다. 도청기를 훔쳐간 검은 머리 남자란 말을 듣자마자 중국 공산당 특수부대원이라니, 몇 단계나 논리를 뛰어넘은 거지? 뉴트가 나이로비에서 보낸 일주일 동안 마주친 검은 머리 남자만 인종을 불문하고 수백 명은 될 터였다.

“...그 녀석의 얼굴도 제대로 못 봤는데, 어떻게 단정하죠?”

뉴트는 남자의 뒷모습조차 제대로 보지 못했다. 오른팔 조직인 건 고사하고 중국인인지, 아니, 아시안인지조차 의문이었다. 성별조차도 확인하지 못해 짐작할 따름이었는데.

“케냐에 아무리 온갖 요원들이 득실거린다 해도, 그런 걸 흔적도 남기지 않고 해낼만한 검은머리가 흔하게 굴러다니는 건 아니거든.“  
“아무리 그래도…”  
“게다가 네가 보고 있던 게 러시아 녀석들이라며? 중국도 러시아 애들 꼬투리 잡아 족치려고 혈안이 되어 있으니, 뭐라도 잡히면 악어밥으로 던져 주려고 이를 갈고 있단 말야. 아마 그 중국인도 너랑 같은 타겟을 보고 있었을지도 모르지.”

반론의 여지가 없는 깔끔한 결론이었다. 의문이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물었지만, 이 이상 설득력 있는 설명은 없다는 걸 뉴트는 인정할 수밖에 없었다.

“그나저나 도청기는…”

팀장이 다시 본론으로 돌아왔다. 껄끄러운 주제에 뉴트는 저도 모르게 바싹 긴장했다.

“지부 사무실에서 그 안테나 신호를 막아버리면 될 거야. 송신 안 되는 도청기라, 아무짝에도 쓸모없겠지. 그래도…”

좀 꺼림칙하군 - 그가 중얼거렸다. 뉴트의 어깨가 축 늘어졌다. 아예 수습할 수 없는 문제도 아니었다. 정체불명의 남자에게 넘어간 도청기 따위, 이쪽에서 무용지물로 만들면 그만이었다. 그러나 65파운드짜리 도청기보다도 더 중요한 건 저도 모르게 뒤를 밟혔다는 사실이었다. 팀장은 이런 녀석이 흔하진 않다고 말했지만, ‘오른팔 조직’이 도대체 몇 명인지, 그 중 몇 명이나 자신을 감시하고 있는지 지금으로서는 안개에 싸여 있었다. 분하고 안타깝지만 오늘 밤 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다.

...그 남자의 얼굴도 제대로 못 봤는데 말이지.

삐그덕거리는 싸구려 침대에 몸을 묻은 채 잠에 취해 중얼거렸다. 어쩌면 그게 못내 아쉬워 분했는지도 몰랐다. 다음에 볼 때는 꼭… 누구에게 하는 건지 알 수 없는 다짐을 되새기며, 뉴트는 곤히 잠에 들었다.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 또다시 '오아시스 클럽'에 발을 들인 뉴트. 그곳에서 봉변을 당하게 되는데...

첫 임무는 절반의 성공과 실패였다. 잰슨이 제시한 열흘보다도 사흘이나 빨리 현장을 캐치한데다 도청까지 성공한 건 초동임을 차치하고서도 박수를 받을 일이었다. 그러나 마지막 순간, 자신을 노렸던 제3자의 감시를 눈치채지 못하고 도청기를 빼앗긴 것은 아무리 생각해도 꺼림칙했다.

이틀 동안 뉴트는 본부 레코더에 녹음된 러시아어 대화를 해석하고, 정보원들에게 받은 수십 장의 러시아 암호통신문과 일일히 대조했다. 마침내 실마리가 될 법한 몇 개의 단어와 문장 패턴을 추출한 뉴트는, 여기저기 널부러진 메모들을 ‘2급 비밀’ 도장이 찍힌 봉투에 전부 쓸어넣어 분석팀 책상 위에 던졌다. 

“꼬박 샜네…”

밤낮을 가리지 않고 낡은 백열등에 의지해서 해독을 한 탓인지 눈이 침침했다. 뉴트는 뻐근한 어깨를 주무르며 기지개를 켰다. 그리고 모처럼 얻은 자유를 즐기기 위해 문을 활짝 열고 햇살이 비치는 골목길로 향했다. 

동아프리카 최대 도시답게, 나이로비는 전 세계에서 찾아온 무역상과 금융인, 관료들로 북적거렸다. 심부름꾼 복장을 한 금발 소년은 백인이 거주하는 곳이면 호텔, 관공서, 대사관, 은행, 무역회사, 레스토랑, 어디에나 하나둘씩 있는 존재였다. 덕분에 뉴트는 남의 의심을 사지 않고 이 골목 저 골목 구석구석 돌아다닐 수 있었다.

정보원의 다음 첩보까지는 하루이틀 정도 여유가 있었다. 다음엔 잰슨이 도대체 어떤 미션을 내릴까, 성격 나쁜 사람이니 이번에도 불친절한 지령을 내릴지 몰랐다. 하지만 도착한지도 벌써 열흘, 설령 어떤 명령을 하더라도 거기에 대고 ‘전 아직 잘 모릅니다’라고 변명할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그 쥐 선생의 심술궂은 얼굴에 한방 먹이기 위해서라도, 이 도시에 좀 더 익숙해질 필요가 있었다.

앳된 얼굴을 뉴스보이 캡으로 눌러 감추고 경쾌하게 활보했다. 대사관과 보험사, 금융회사들이 즐비한 어퍼 힐뿐 아니라 현지 관공서와 호텔이 자리한 시티 스퀘어, 카지노와 쇼핑센터, 레스토랑이 손님을 유혹하는 나이로비 센트럴, 남쪽으로 국립경기장과 랑가타 로드를 넘어 다소 외진 곳으로 보이는 윌슨 공항 주변까지 - 뉴트는 안전가옥과 무인수수소, 접선 장소가 존재하는 모든 거리의 위치와 눈에 띄지 않는 동선, 최단 경로를 머릿속에 집어넣었다. 

제 발로 쏘다니며 확인하는 것은 위치뿐만이 아니었다. 호텔의 쓰레기를 비우는 시간, 관공서 직원들의 점심식사 장소, 은행 직원들이 퇴근 후 한번씩 들르는 카페, 금융사가 VIP 고객을 주로 상대하는 호텔 로비, 무역상인들과 은행원들이 종종 시간을 보내는 술집...마치 이 도시의 모든 것을 모조리 외워버릴 기세로 뉴트는 부지런히 발걸음을 옮겼다.

가만있자, 다음 블럭으로 건너가기 전에 영사관에 잠시 들러야겠다 - 뉴트는 재킷 안주머니에 챙긴 편지봉투를 만지작거렸다. 사무실을 나오기 직전, 비서 겸 사무 보조원인 라나가 특별히 부탁한 물건이었다.

종종 잰슨은 런던 본부로 보내는 듯한 서신을 작성했다. 타이프라이터를 사용하는 다른 팀장들과 달리, 이 남자는 펜에 잉크를 묻혀 직접 손으로 써야 직성이 풀리는 모양이었다. 편지를 영사관에 전달하라고 라나에게 지시하던 참에 때마침 눈앞에 나타난 탓이었을까, 항상 잡무로 바쁜 중년 여비서에게 이제 갓 들어온데다 제 나이보다도 퍽 어려보이는 뉴트는 심부름을 시키기 더없이 편한 상대였다. 

‘혹시...바쁘지 않으면 영사관에 이것 좀 전해줄 수 있어요?’

거절할 수 없었다. 나이로비 지부에서 현재 가장 한가한 것은 자신이었다. 기실 다른 멤버들보다 미션을 빨리 끝낸 덕분이었지만, 할일이 없는 것은 사실이다. 뉴트는 봉투를 건네받아 재킷 안주머니에 넣고 거리로 나섰다.

영사관 카운터에 “제르미나 보험사에서 왔습니다” 라 말하며 봉투 겉봉을 보여주었다. 젊은 여직원은 말없이 손가락으로 외진 창고를 가리켰다. 그곳에는 텅 빈 외교 행낭들이 몇 개나 여기저기 널부러져 있었다. 뉴트는 봉투를 꺼내 창고 입구에 앉아있는 고용인에게 건넸다. 겉봉에는 보내는 이의 이름도 없었다. 받는 사람 란에도 주소 하나 없이 ‘런던 스테이션’이라고 적혀있을 따름이었다. 급하게 마무리하느라 실수를 한 건지, 까만 잉크가 여기저기 튀어 방울진 흔적이 남아있었다.

아이는 둘 정도 되려나, 저보다 열 살 정도 많아 보이는 고용인이 불성실한 자세로 하품을 하며 수발신대장 목록을 작성한 후 뉴트에게 건넸다. 

“서명란에 이름을 쓰면 됩니다.”

하마터면 뉴트, 라고 쓸 뻔했다. 퍼뜩 정신을 차려 아직 익숙하지 않은 ‘새뮤얼’이란 이름을 꾹꾹 눌러 썼다. 위조 여권 속 이름은 좀처럼 입에 붙지 않았다. 대장을 돌려주자 고용인은 흘깃 쳐다보고 흥미없다는 듯 아무렇게나 서랍에 쑤셔넣었다. 그리고 가장 가까이 있는 행낭을 열어 뉴트가 건넨 봉투를 거칠게 집어던지고 꾸러미 입구를 여몄다. 곧 창고 안의 직원들이 가장 큰 행낭부터 차례로 트럭에 실었다. 뉴트는 잠시 그 트럭을 지긋이 살펴보다가, 엉덩이를 털고 자리에서 일어났다.

***

몇 시간이나 돌아다녔을까. 어느덧 하루 해가 저물었다. 요 열흘 간 제대로 잠을 자지 못한 탓인지 피곤했다. 오늘은 모처럼 푹 잘 생각으로 뉴트는 평소보다 일찍 침대에 몸을 뉘였다. 그러나 피로에 찌든 몸은 좀처럼 잠들지 못했다. 눈을 감은 채 뒤척이길 몇십 분이나 지났을까, 결국 포기하고 벽에 걸어둔 먼지투성이 재킷을 다시 걸쳤다. 머리맡에 둔 보급용 리볼버를 잠시 만지작거렸지만, 잠깐 외출이니 괜찮겠지 싶어 제자리에 두었다. 오늘 일찍 자긴 글렀어, 한숨을 쉬며 어두워진 거리로 다시 나섰다.

목적없이 나온 발걸음은 갈 곳을 몰라 방황했다. 사람들의 목소리가 들리는 곳에 이끌리듯 정처없이 걸었다. 뭐 좋은 일이라도 있었는지, 신이 난 얼굴을 하고 건배를 외치는 신사들의 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다. 옷차림으로 보면...어딘가의 금융사나 무역상 같았다. 서로 자기가 내겠다고 앞다투어 큰소리를 내는 걸 보니 큰 계약이라도 맺은 모양새였다. 좋을 때네, 중얼거리며 발길 닿는 대로 거리를 헤매던 뉴트의 발걸음이 별안간 우뚝 멎었다.

‘OASIS Club’

...잊을 리 없는 간판이었다. 뉴트에게 첫 성공과 굴욕을 안겨준 곳. 좀처럼 안에 들어갈 기분이 들지 않아 출입문 앞에서 서성거렸다. 그러나 달리 갈 곳이 떠오르지 않았다. 별 수 없네, 뉴트는 어깨를 으쓱하며 문을 열었다. 오늘은 휴일이니까, 아무래도 괜찮지 않을까 하고 자기합리화듯 스스로를 설득했다.

카운터까지 갔지만 생각나는 게 없었다. 앞사람과 같은 걸로 주세요 - 곧 처음 보는 병이 눈앞에 나타났다. 웨이터는 뉴트의 앳된 얼굴과 들고 있는 술병을 잠시 바라보며 고민했지만, 여기저기 구겨진 먼지투성이 재킷을 보고 ‘오늘은 많이 힘들었나 보군’ 하고 알아서 납득한 모양이었다. 

병을 집어들고 빈 테이블을 찾았다. 공교롭게도 빈 자리는 딱 하나였다. 벽에 바짝 붙어 기둥 그림자에 가려진, 라디에이터 옆자리 - 지난번에 앉았던 곳이었다. 앞사람 얼굴도 제대로 보이지 않는 어두운 곳이라 인기가 없었나보다. 어쩌면 내 눈에만 보이지 않는 유령이 붙어 있을지도 모르지, 뉴트는 홀린 듯한 기분으로 이끌리듯 테이블에 앉았다. 

한번 작전을 펼쳤던 곳을 다시 방문하는 것은 초보 도둑이나 저지를 일이었다. 하지만, 오늘은 모처럼 휴가니까 괜찮잖아, 일로 온 것도 아니고, 괜찮아, 응, 뉴트는 피곤에 절어 몽롱한 정신으로 술병을 따서 한 모금 들이켰다. 

“푸핫!”

제법 독한지 목구멍에 불이 났다. 어쩐지 웨이터가 주저한다 싶었는데, 술고래나 마시는 물건 같았다. 어느새 잠이 솔솔 쏟아졌다. 잠기운에 취하고 술에 취한 뉴트의 귓가에 주변 취객들의 왁자지껄 떠드는 소리만이 들려왔다.

맞은편 테이블에 앉아있는 청년들의 이야기는 한창 클라이맥스로 달려가고 있었다. 둘 다 깔끔하게 차려입었지만 품이 꼭 맞지 않는 걸로 보니 어딘가 좋은 집안의 고용인 같군, 담배를 말아 태우는 걸 보니 저 사람은 중동에서 온 품새고, 저 사람은...백인 금융업자 밑에서 일하나봐, 종종 포켓에서 시계를 꺼내고, 수첩에 뭔가 끄적거리는 걸 보니 비서일지도...몽롱한 와중에도 뉴트는 본능처럼 그들의 신분을 추리했다. 

최근 미국에서 한창 화제가 된 영화배우의 이혼 이력을 한참 늘어놓나 싶었더니, 어느새 비즈니스 이야기로 넘어갔다. 오늘 떠들썩한 파티의 주제가 나오는 것 같았다. 중동 남자의 억양 강한 영어는 종종 알아듣기 힘들었지만, 대충 정리해 보면 어딘가 대형 건설업체가 낀 공사라도 벌어지는 모양새였다. 대화 중간중간에 나오는 시멘트, 철강, 자금 차입, 천만 달러, 기술자 같은 단어들이 그 추측을 뒷받침했다 - 그러고보니 보험사로 위장한 나이로비 지부 사무실에도, 얼마 전 이란 사업가가 방문했던 기억이 어슴푸레 떠올랐다. 그는 잔뜩 들뜬 얼굴로 시멘트 수입에 대한 해상 보험을 들고 싶다고 말했다. 그 뒤로...어떻게 되었더라...

새삼 자기의 먼지투성이 옷차림이 신경쓰여 힐끗 주변을 돌아보았다. 아무래도 괜한 걱정이었나보다. 아무도 뉴트를 신경쓰지 않고 각자 자기 이야기를 하기 바빴다. 설령 제 나이보다도 어려보이는 뉴트의 외양이 거슬려도, 고용주의 저녁 만찬이 끝나길 기다리는 시종이려니 하고 지나쳤을지도 모른다.

문득 누군가 자신을 쳐다보는 것 같단 생각에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그러나 눈에 들어오는 것은 없었다. 피곤해서 신경이 날카로워진 걸까, 뉴트는 침침한 눈두덩을 비비며 애써 잠을 쫓았다. 침대에서는 당췌 찾아오지 않던 잠기운이 왜 술집에서 몰려오는지 알 수 없는 노릇이었다.

[...滚出去!]

저 멀리서 다소 거친 중국어가 들려왔다. 날품팔이 쿨리들도 출입하는 건가, 개방적인 곳이라고는 들었지만 이 정도일 줄은 몰랐지. 꽤나 시끄러운 밤이 되겠군, 뉴트는 미간을 꾹꾹 누르며 목소리가 들리는 곳으로 무심코 고개를 돌렸다.

까만 머리카락이 눈에 들어왔다. 삐죽 솟은, 남보다 반 뼘 정도 커 보이는 남자가 기둥 그림자에 몸을 감추고 서 있었다. 

찬물을 뒤집어쓴 기분이었다. 방금 전까지 엄습하던 졸음은 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 헛것을 보았나 싶어 고개를 도리질했지만 남자는 여전히 그 자리에 있었다. 잠시 후, 남자가 몸을 돌려 카운터 뒷편으로 사라졌다. 뉴트는 저도 모르게 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 남자가 사라진 곳에는 굳게 닫힌 나무 문만이 있었다. 심호흡을 하고 손잡이를 돌렸다. 그러나 눈앞에 펼쳐진 건 생각도 못한 광경이었다. 뜻밖의 현장에 얼어붙었다.

새빨간 조명 아래, 가슴과 음부만 겨우 가린 매춘부가 검은 매니큐어를 바른 손으로 남자의 바지 버클을 풀고 있었다. 이윽고 남자의 단단한 엉덩이가 드러났다. 붉은 전등에 비친 남자의 피부가 검붉게 빛났다. 당황해서 시선을 위로 올렸다. 팔뚝 위로 걷어부친 소매 아래 닻 모양의 까만 문신이 눈에 들어왔다. 

순식간에 얼굴이 화끈했다. 못볼 꼴을 보았다.

“...미안합니다.”

쾅 소리가 날 만큼 세게 문을 닫았다. 한창 술잔이 돌 시간이라 주위 아무도 신경쓰지 않았던 게 불행 중 다행이었다. 자리로 돌아왔지만 홧홧한 얼굴은 쉬이 가라앉지 않았다. 목이 탔는지 반이나 남은 술을 단번에 들이켰다. 훅 하고 알코올 기운이 엄습했다. 비강이 술로 지진 듯 후끈후끈했다. 발그레하게 달아올랐던 얼굴은 이젠 숫제 토마토마냥 새빨갛게 익었다. 

피곤했다. 이 정도 술로 까딱할 리 없는데, 며칠간 제대로 눈도 못 붙인 걸로 모자라 낮에 종일 돌아다닌 데다 술까지 들어갔으니, 몸이 더는 버틸 수 없다고 아우성이었다. 자칫 잠들었다간 저 덩치 큰 웨이터가 문 밖으로 집어던질지도 몰라, 그것만은 사양하고 싶었다. 

술도 다 마셨으니 더는 용건도 없었다. 단지 이 숨막히는 공간에서 벗어나고 싶었다. 제멋대로 지벅거리는 발걸음을 애써 다잡으며 문 밖으로 나섰다. 휘청거리는 뒷모습을 노려보는 정체불명의 눈동자가 매섭게 빛났지만, 지금의 뉴트는 그것도 알아챌 수 없을 만큼 잔뜩 취해 있었다.

간신히 기억을 더듬어 사무실 옆 숙소 건물을 향해 거슬러 올라갔다. 이 근방 지리는 몇 번이나 확인해서 전부 외우고 있다고 생각했는데, 캄캄한 밤인데다 술까지 오른 탓에 방향감각이 희미했다. 분명 이 길이 맞을 텐데 - 자기도 모르게 어두운 골목길로 들어섰다. 이 길이 맞았던가? 어쩐지 잘못 온 것 같았다. 

그러나 몸을 돌렸을 땐 이미 늦었다.

시커먼 그림자가 뉴트의 뒤통수를 세게 후려쳤다. 물 먹은 솜처럼 무거운 몸은 순간 정신을 잃고 그 자리에 나동그라졌다. 허물어진 뉴트의 몸 위에 거대한 체구의 남자가 올라탔다. 

빌어먹을, 하필 왜 이럴 때 총을 두고 와서, 

흐릿한 정신을 애써 다잡으며 감긴 눈을 뜨려 했지만, 곧 솥뚜껑처럼 우악스러운 손이 그의 뺨을 세차게 갈겼다. 다시금 의식을 잃었다. 실눈을 떠서 확인하려 했지만 온통 안개가 낀 것처럼 시야가 뿌얬다. 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 단지 남자의 거친 손이 자신의 바지 버클을 끄르는 감각만이 느껴졌다. 저 손, 저 손을 치워야 하는데, 몸이 생각대로 움직이지 않았다. 손을 내젓는 것조차 할 수 없었다. 

퍽 - 

갑자기 뉴트의 하반신을 더듬던 손길이 멎었다. 순간 사라진 체온에, 훤히 드러난 아랫도리가 밤바람을 맞아 쌀쌀했다. 찬 공기에 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 눈을 두어 번 깜박거리니 그제야 초점이 흐릿하게 잡혔다. 

굼뜬 손길로 옷매무새를 정리하며, 뉴트는 자신을 덮친 남자가 누구인지 그제서야 확인할 수 있었다. 급소를 제대로 맞았는지 남자는 시체처럼 숨도 쉬지 않고 나동그라진 채였다. 얼굴은 온통 새까만 수염으로 뒤덮여 있었다, 자세히 보아하니 코카서스인 같았다. 햇볕에 탄 건장한 팔뚝이 우악스러웠다. 아마 대서양을 건너온 선원이나 전직 군인이겠지? 한 팔에 커다랗게 새겨진 닻 모양의 문신이 눈에 들어왔다. 

“이건…?”

본 적 있는 무늬였다. 깜박거리는 정신을 다잡으며 뉴트는 기억을 되살렸다. 아까 술집에서, 비밀문 너머 매음 현장에서 접대부의 봉사를 받던 남자의 팔에 새겨진 문신이 확실했다. 가슴 큰 아프리칸 매춘부랑 뒹구는 걸 좋아할 줄 알았는데, 금발 소년을 덮쳐 강제로 하는 성벽까지 있을 줄은 몰랐지. 설마, 암만 취했기로서니, 저런 녀석에게 뒤를 밟혔을 줄이야. 어디 가서 스파이란 소린 하지 말아야겠어.

저 스스로가 한심스러워 혀를 찼다. 둔한 머릿속을 애써 정리하며 뉴트는 이 상황을 이해하고자 안간힘을 썼다. 그러니까 지금 이 상황이, 아까 술집에서 검은 머리 남자인 줄 알고 따라갔던 게 눈앞의 강간범이었고, 매춘 현장을 들킨 강간범 자식이 날 덮치려고 뒤를 밟았으며, 하마터면 당할 뻔했는데 그걸 누군가가 구해줬고, 

그러면 날 구해 준 사람은…?

겨우 돌아온 정신을 붙잡고 자신을 구해 준 사람을 올려다보았다. 삐죽 솟은 검은 머리가 눈에 들어왔다. 중국인 같다던 팀장의 말이 사실이었는지, 비로소 처음 본 ‘검은 머리’ 남자의 얼굴은 영락없는 아시안이었다. 그는 단단하게 근육이 잡힌 두 팔을 허리에 대고 서늘한 눈으로 말없이 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 자기 소개라곤 한 마디도 없었지만, 방금 전 소리없는 기습과 반격을 허용하지 않는 자세는 그가 어떤 존재인지 극명하게 증명했다. 뉴트는 팀장이 말한 ‘오른팔 조직’이 바로 그 남자임을 알았다.

뉴트가 눈을 뜬 것을 보고, 남자는 한 걸음 가까이 다가왔다. 그리고 바싹 긴장한 뉴트의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 눈높이를 맞췄다. 흡사 넘어진 어린아이를 달래는 것 같은 태도였다. 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 남자는 뉴트의 호흡과 눈동자를 조심스럽게 살피며 뭔가 말하고 싶은 것마냥 입술을 우물거렸다. 뉴트의 눈동자가 남자의 눈동자와 마주쳤다 곧 입술에 머물렀다. 시선이 얽힌 순간, 남자의 귓볼이 살짝 붉어지는 게 새까만 어둠 속에서도 선명하게 느껴졌다. 

혀끝에서 단어를 고르듯 남자의 입술이 달싹였다. 살며시 한 손을 내밀며 그가 입을 열었다.

“...Ça va?”

한참을 고르고 고른 것 치고는 싱거운 안부 인사였다. 익숙하지 않은 발음은 서툴렀고, 말투는 뱃사람들마냥 퉁명스러웠다. 그러나 그 말을 들은 순간, 아주 오랫동안 잊고 지냈던 존재가 뉴트의 뇌리를 스쳤다. 기억도 제대로 나지 않는 먼 과거의 어느 날, 그리운 목소리가 자신을 달래며 귓가에 속삭였던 추억을 떠올리며 뉴트는 그대로 몸을 굳힌 채 한참 동안이나 몸을 잘게 떨었다.

불현듯 남자가 화들짝 놀라 쩔쩔맸다. 뉴트는 그제서야 자기가 울고 있다는 걸 알았다.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 자기 집을 방문한 토마스에게 점점 익숙해지는 뉴트. 그에게서 친숙한 느낌을 받는데...

토마스가 뉴트의 집에 출입한 지 사흘이 지났다. 인터뷰어에게 속내를 완전히 털어놓기엔 퍽 짧은 기간이었지만 두 사람이 말을 트기에는 충분했다. 이 사흘 동안 뉴트가 알비에 대해 떠올린 건 단편적인 기억들 뿐이었다. 같이 지낸 기간이 4개월 뿐이었던 데다 그나마도 격무에 시달리느라 일 이야기나 한 게 대부분이었다. 

드물게 기억나는 것들이라곤 시시한 일화들 뿐이었다. 야구를 좋아해서 야근 중에도 항상 에바 몰래 한쪽 귀에 이어폰을 꽂고 타겟을 도청하는 척 메이저리그 라디오 중계를 들었다든가, 좀처럼 술에 취한 적 없었지만 일단 한번 취하면 평소엔 상상도 할 수 없는 얼굴로 신이 나서 떠들다가 어느새 폭 잠들어버리고 마는 귀여운 술버릇을 가졌다든가...일처리는 더할 나위 없이 완벽했다. 알비는 처음이자 마지막으로 핵개발 시설 파괴 작전에 투입되기 전까지, 누구보다 뛰어난 백업 요원으로서 임무를 완수했다. 그가 만들어 준 위조 신분증과 가짜 서류들은 이민관리국이나 출입국 관리소의 베테랑 직원들조차 혀를 내두를 만큼 정교했다. 그는 트리샤와 함께 위키드의 심장이었고, 보스인 에바를 능가하는 존경과 신망을 한 몸에 받던 존재였다.

뜨문뜨문 말하는 영양가 없는 정보에 싫증이 날 만도 했지만, 그런 것 치고 토마스는 성실하게 매일 뉴트를 방문했다. 때론 서로 할 말이 없어 침묵을 지킬 때도 있었지만, 그 때마다 토마스는 ‘난 신경쓰지 말고’ 하며 단짝 친구의 집에 놀러온 것마냥 굴었다. 누가 시키지도 않았는데 창고 한 켠에 굴러다니는 나무토막을 깎아 작은 인형을 만들어 정원에 장식하고는 ‘부적이야’ 하며 낄낄 웃는 넉살이 보통이 아니었다. 그럴 때마다 뉴트는 이 남자가 언제 자기의 등을 칠 지도 모를, 정체를 알 수 없는 존재란 걸 짐작하고 있었음에도 살면서 한 번도 가진 적 없었던 소꿉친구라는게 이런 걸지도...하는 상상에 빠지곤 했다.

정원의 흔들의자에 앉아 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 뉴트의 볼을 쿡 건드리며 ‘영감님 같아’ 하는 토마스의 목소리가 잠결에 들려왔다. 깜박 잠이 들었나 보네 - 말해놓고도 스스로 신기했다. 다른 사람을 앞에 두고 함부로 잠이 들다니, 좀처럼 없는 일이었다. 에바 페이지의 부하가 된 이래 10여 년 동안, 단 하루를 제외하고 뉴트는 남의 앞에서 곤히 잠든 적 없었다. 

토마스의 친화력은 놀라울 정도였다. 범상치 않은 정보력에 그의 진짜 정체는 ‘아마추어 저널리스트’가 아니라고 생각했지만, 어쩌면 사실일지도 몰랐다. 이 남자는 팔레스타인 과격파의 테러 기지에 맨몸으로 들어가도 넉살 좋게 주변 사람들을 홀려 테러리스트 리더와 독점 인터뷰를 따는 것은 물론, 그의 사위가 돼서 테러조직을 장악할 수도 것 같았다. 이런 사람이 열 명, 아니, 다섯 명만 MI5에 있었다면 IRA 문제도 진즉 해결됐을 텐데, 흔들의자에 몸을 실으며 뉴트는 다우닝가의 늙은 정치인마냥 구닥다리 같은 망상에 잠겼다. 

때때로 토마스는 게으른 뉴트를 대신해서 심부름을 도맡아 하기도 했다. 이틀에 한 번 오는 가정부가 오지 않는 날, 토마스는 우편함 속 우편물들을 전부 꺼내 고지서와 광고물을 하나하나 구분해서 테이블 위에 정리해 두었다. 우유가 떨어지거나 시리얼이 얼마 남지 않았을 때, 외출하기보단 굶는 것을 택하는 게으른 집주인을 대신해 기꺼이 잡화점에 다녀오는 것도 토마스였다. 

“...호텔비만 날리고 영양가 없는 거 아냐?”  
“그럴지도.”

토마스가 히죽 웃었다. 그 커다란 눈이 머금고 있는 비밀이 얼마만큼 깊을까 짐작도 가지 않았다. 

“그래서 말인데, 실은 호텔비가 다 떨어졌어.”

월급 받는 정식 기자가 아니라 취재비 떨어지면 오도가도 못 하거든 - 토마스가 두 손을 모아 기도하는 시늉을 했다. 행동만 보면 우리 이십 년은 알고 지낸 줄 알겠어, 뉴트는 피식 웃었다. 어쩐지 그 다음에 무슨 말이 올지 알 것 같았다. 스멀스멀 예감이 들었다.

“이 집에, 빈 방 많지?”  
“...여기 얹혀 살려고?”  
“뭐 어때, 집에 있는 대가로 청소도 해 주고 심부름도 해 주고, 그리고…”

고양이 밥도 챙겨주고 - ‘야웅’ 졸음에 겨운 검은 고양이의 잠투정이 발밑에서 들려왔다. 까망이는 낯을 가리는 고양이인데, 이젠 숫제 토마스가 제 주인인 양 토마스의 바짓단에 까만 털을 묻히며 애교를 부렸다. 아무래도 저놈의 친화력은 인간에게만 먹히는 게 아닌 모양이다. 뉴트는 제 끼니는 걸러도 고양이 밥만큼은 제때제때 챙겨줬다고 생각했는데, 까망이 꼴을 보아하니 그것도 아닌 것 같았다. 

“...인터뷰 동안만이야. 2층 방을 써.”  
“오, 넌 나와 내 굶주린 지갑의 은인이야. 땡큐, 당케 쉔, 메르시, 쉐쉐…”

과장된 몸짓으로 토마스가 호들갑스럽게 감사 인사를 했다. 뉴트는 한심하다는 듯 잠시 바라보다가 곧 질렸는지 손님 방 열쇠를 건네주었다. 알고 지낸 지 고작 사흘만에 이 집에 머무르게 하다니, 제가 생각해도 어이가 없었다. 그러나 토마스에게선 거절할 수 없는, 친숙하고 그리운 냄새가 났다. 그 이유는 뉴트로서도 알 수 없었다.

“어이, 뉴티!”

금세 제 짐을 다 풀어놓은 모양이다. 캐치볼이라도 할래? 잔뜩 신이 난 얼굴로 야구공과 글러브를 가지고 달음박질하며 계단을 내려왔다. 뉴티라니, 아버지조차 자신을 그렇게 부른 적 없었다. 살면서 한 번도 들어본 적 없는 애칭에, 마치 남의 이름을 불린 양 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 

“땀흘리는 거 싫어.”  
“너무해. 캐치볼을 어떻게 혼자서 해?”  
“...벽에 던지면서 하든가.”

뉴티는 매정해, 토마스가 입술을 부루퉁하게 내밀며 울상을 지었다. 누가 저 모습을 보고 20대 후반이라고 생각할까. 따지고 보면 저와 한두 살 차이가 나지도 않지만 마치 한참 어린 조카를 보는 것 같아서 - 정작 제 배다른 여동생은 아직 틴에이저에 불과하니 조카가 있을 리 없지만 - 웃음이 절로 나왔다. 

실망은 오래 가지 않았다. 금세 또 재미있는 장난감을 찾은 모양인지, 토마스가 고양이들을 한 팔에 하나씩 끌어안고 환호성을 울리며 정원을 가로질러 뛰쳐나갔다. 달리는 폼이 꼭 미식축구 선수 같았다. 그러고보니, 전에 저런 녀석을 하나 봤던 것도 같은데…

불현듯 기시감이 엄습했다. 기술팀에 있던 녀석이었고, 카리브해에서 왔다고 했었지. 생긴 거랑 다르게 엄청 과격하게 놀기 좋아했고 - 저 토마스처럼. 이름이...윈스턴이었던가? 위키드도 소식이 안 들린지 꽤 된 것 같은데, 지금은 어디서 뭘 하고 있을까. 잘 지내고 있으면 좋을 텐데.

문득 옛 동료의 그리운 얼굴이 희미하게 떠올랐다. 답지 않게 추억에 잠기다니, 자신도 토마스의 친절함과 친화력에 전염됐을지 몰랐다. 처음 보는 사람 앞에서도 자기 페이스를 잃지 않고 당당하게 주변을 휩쓸고 가는 게, 꼭 그 모습과 반대인 누군가를 생각나게 했다.

그 녀석은, 검은 머리 남자는 첫인사도 제대로 못 했는데 말이지. 

얼굴조차 희미한 오래 전 일이었다. 그러나 그 그림자를 떠오르는 것만으로도 심장이 묵직하게 내려앉는 것 같았다. 잔상조차 떨처버리려는 듯 머리를 세차게 흔들었다. 그럼에도 방황하던 눈동자, 붉게 달아오른 귓볼, 살짝 떨리던 목소리만큼은 머릿속에 선명했다. 방금 전 일처럼 그 기억만이 또렷했다.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 러시아 정보원에게 기밀정보를 받기로 약속하고 접선 장소로 나선 뉴트. 그러나 그곳에서 마주친 사람은...

이틀이 지났다. 잰슨이 지시한, 러시아 이중스파이와의 접선이 오늘이었다. 당초 얼굴을 보기로 했지만 약속 시간 직전 갑자기 무인 수수소로 장소를 바꾸다니, 직접 나올 수 없는 급한 사정이 생긴 모양이었다. 러시아 애들 움직임이 심상치 않다던 잰슨의 말은 농담만은 아니었나 보군, 뉴트는 머릿속으로 가장 눈에 띄지 않게 ‘이번 주의’ 무인 수수소로 향하는 경로를 계산했다.

보안을 우려해서 무인 수수소는 일주일에 한 번 꼴로 바꾸는 게 보통이었다. 처음 나이로비 지부를 만들고 정보망을 구축했을 때, 사무실과 함께 제일 먼저 마련했던 게 안전가옥과 무인 수수소였다. 이 지역 전문가들이 탐색에 탐색을 거듭해 간신히 마련한 장소였지만, 그나마도 개중 3분의 1은 한두 번 사용한 걸 끝으로 버려지곤 했다. 모두 보안을 각별히 우려한 잰슨의 특별한 지시였다.

이번 주 무인수수소는 막다른 골목 끝 가정집 건물 1층의 작은 방 창가였다. 용의주도한 잰슨과 부하들은 작은 방 전구를 아예 빼 놓았고, 덕분에 밤이 되면 그 주변은 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 설령 창가에 작은 돌이나 라이터 같은 게 놓여있다 해도 눈치채는 사람은 없을 터였다.

새까만 어둠 속에서 하얀 손으로 더듬어 창가에 놓여있을 맥주병 뚜껑을 찾았다. 아, 손톱 끝에 닿은 둔탁한 쇠의 감각으로 흔적을 확인했다. 가만있자, 하나, 둘, 셋....정확히 세 개 있군. 아까 보내 온 메시지를 해석하자면 필경 가운데에 ‘그 물건’이 있을 터였다. 뉴트의 손가락이 두 번째 병뚜껑을 뒤집었다. 까드득, 뚜껑 가장자리가 벽돌에 살짝 긁혀 쇳소리가 났다. 병뚜껑을 주머니에 넣고 다른 손으로 그 자리를 더듬었다. 손끝에 무언가가 잡혔다. 작고 둥근 모양, 금속으로 만들어졌을 - 아마도 동전 같은 거겠지. 아니, 정확히는 동전으로 위장한 비밀 문서, 뉴트는 그것을 손에 꼭 쥐고 가로등이 있는 곳으로 몇 발짝 걸었다. 그리고 불빛에 드러난 것을 확인하고 눈을 크게 떴다.

도청기였다. 뉴트가 나흘 전 잃어버린 모습 그대로였다.

벽에 몸을 바싹 붙이고 가로등 불빛에 의지해서 도청기를 살폈다. 혹시 제대로 확인하지 못할까봐 라이터까지 켜고 들여다봤다. 녀석들이 어디 이상한 장치라도 심어놓은 건 아닐까, 그런 수고를 들일 바에야 도청기를 못 쓰게 만드는 게 훨씬 간단한 방법이었지만, 지금 뉴트는 그 당연한 사실조차 생각할 수 없을 만큼 당황한 상태였다.

몇 번이나 라이터 불빛에 비춰가며 확인해 보았지만, 며칠 전 잃어버린 모습 그대로 흠집 하나 없었다. 아니, 정확히 말하자면 코일 안테나 색이 살짝 달랐다. 아마 이쪽에서 안테나를 못 쓰게 만든 것을 알고 자기들이 만든 안테나를 붙였을 터였다. 하지만, 잠입하려 했다면 이렇게 하는 것보다 적당한 정보원을 미행해서 그의 옷에 도청기를 붙여놓는 게 훨씬 쉬울 텐데, 하릴없이 만지작거리던 뉴트의 귀에 어디선가 지지직거리는 소리가 들렸다. 도청기에 달린 안테나가 작동하는 모양이었다. 짐작컨대 어디 본부 사무실로 중계될 만큼 성능 좋은 안테나는 아닌 것 같았다. 아마 이 근처 가까이 누군가가 숨어 있겠지, 몸을 감추고 내 숨소리에 귀를 기울인 채.

입가에 가져다 댄 것은 충동적이었다. 마치 술래잡기를 것 같았다.

“...Où es-tu?”

어디에 있나요, 험상궂지만 귀여운 나의 술래 씨,

숨을 참는 기색이 느껴졌다. 멀지 않은 곳, 아마 저기, 다섯 발자국 정도 떨어진 곳의 담벼락 너머 나무 그림자 아래. 뉴트의 추측은 틀리지 않았던지, 바람도 불지 않는데 나뭇잎이 흔들리며 바닥에 드리워진 그림자가 나부꼈다. 잡았다 - 마치 쑥쓰러워 하는 듯한 모습이 귀여워 절로 미소가 나왔다. 뉴트는 도청기를 귓가에 가져다대고 상대방이 말하길 기다렸다. 잠시 후, 남자가 서투른 발음으로 말했다.

“Je suis ici…”

목소리가 들리는 곳으로 시선을 향했다. 비죽 솟은 검은머리가 눈에 들어왔다. 흉악한 강도를 단번에 때려잡은 건장한 체구에 어울리지 않게, 남자의 얼굴은 수줍은 새색시마냥 발그레했다. 뉴트를 앞에 두고 긴장한 걸까, 남자가 더듬더듬 말을 이었다.

“Je ne parle pas, bien, français...”

덩치 큰 남자가 쩔쩔매는 꼴이 마치 강아지 같았다. 왠지 그 모습이 사랑스러워서 피식 웃었다.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 정체불명의 남자, 중국 에이전트와 뜻밖의 거래를 하게 된 뉴트.

남자의 이름을 물었지만 대답은 듣지 못했다. 잠시 고민하는가 싶더니 ‘A07’이란 답변만 돌아왔다. 코드네임인가 싶어 재차 이름을 물었지만 “난 이름이 없어”라고 대꾸할 뿐이었다.

“잘 모른다면서. 왜 프랑스어로 말을 걸었지?”

남자가 뒤통수를 긁적였다. 제 딴에도 딱히 변명할 거리를 찾지 못한 모양이었다. 궁색한 대답이 흘러나왔다.

“왠지, 거기서 온 거 같아서.”

관료 집안의 엄격한 교육 아래 자라나 퀸즈 잉글리시를 구사하는 자신에게 그런 말을 한 사람은 이 남자가 유일했다. 뒷조사를 할 것도 없이 말투만 봐도 영국 사람인데, A07은 자기가 상상했던 것보다 훨씬 허술하고 무른지도 몰랐다. ‘피도 눈물도 없는 특수부대 암살자’란 악명에 어울리지 않게.

“그래서, 여기 원래 있던 건 어디로 갔고?”

병뚜껑을 가리키며 뉴트가 물었다. 그러고보니 이 남자, 도청기에 이어 비밀 서류까지 가로채다니, 아까 ‘허술하고 무른 사람’이라고 생각했던 건 정정하는 게 좋을지도 모르겠군. 일 이야기가 나오자 냉정을 되찾은 건지, A07은 어깨를 으쓱하며 대답했다.

“금방 확인하고 돌려줄게.”  
“...뭐?”  
“내일 아침, 해가 뜨고 나서 ‘다음 장소’로 나와.”

“다음 장소?” 뉴트가 신경쓰이는 단어를 확인하듯 되물었지만, 남자는 말없이 웃고 있을 뿐이었다. 다음 장소라니? 안전가옥의 위치와 무인 수수소의 순환 순서는 본부는 커녕 지부에서조차 서류로 남기는 일 없이, 오로지 요원들의 기억력에 의존해서 구술로만 전파되는 극비 정보였다. 그런데 정보원과의 접선 장소를 들킨 걸로도 모자라 ‘다음 장소’란 말까지 나오다니, 어쩌면 자기가 몰랐을 따름이지 나이로비 지부의 정보는 이미 전부 누설된 걸지도 몰랐다.

“...누가 네게 알려줬지?”  
“그게 중요해?”

”어차피 러시아는 우리 모두의 적이잖아, 같이 본다고 큰일날 게 있겠어?” 큰일날 소리를 태연히 지껄이며 남자가 비로소 제 페이스를 찾은 듯 여유롭게 미소지었다. 우리 모두의 적 - 붉은 군대가 서방 세계를 위협하는 가장 큰 적이란 건 자명했다. 그리고 적의 적은 가장 확실한 동지였다. 수단과 방법을 가리지 않는 현실 외교관계를 생각하자면 아주 틀린 말도 아닌데, 어쨌거나 공산권, 그것도 몇 번이고 세계 각지에서 붙었던 오성홍기의 나라와 첩보 정보를 공유하는 건 상상도 못한 일이었다.

“그건 그렇고, 네 이름은 뭔데?”

혼란스러운 뉴트를 물끄러미 바라보며 A07이 불쑥 제 이름을 물었다. 잠시 머뭇거리다 뉴트는 몇 번이고 입 속으로 되뇌었던 제 ‘이름’을 말했다.

“...새뮤얼.”  
“흐음, 새뮤얼이라…”

새뮤얼, 새뮤얼, 새뮤얼, 남자가 속삭이듯 중얼거렸다. 귀에 달라붙는 나긋한 목소리가 달콤했다. 나지막한 숨소리를 타고 흘러나온 남자의 입김이 차가운 밤공기에 녹아들었다. 겨울이라고 해봐야 고작 11도밖에 되지 않는 아프리카의 밤인데도, 뉴트는 남자의 호흡을 타고 흘러나온 숨이 뽀얀 형태를 띄고 몽글몽글 맺혀 있다가 대기 중으로 흩어지는 상상을 했다. 어쩐지 호흡이 가빠지는 것 같아 숨을 깊게 들이켰다. 서늘한 공기가 폐부 깊숙히 침투했다. 지금 들이킨 공기가 방금 전 A07이 자신의 이름을 속삭이며 뱉어낸 숨일지도 모른다고 생각하니 뱃속이 간질간질했다. 가명을 알려준 게 왠지 아쉬웠다. 그의 입술이 제 이름을 불러줬으면 하는 바람이 충동적으로 일었다. 

새뮤얼이 아니라 뉴트, N-E-W-T, 내 진짜 이름은 뉴트야.

금방이라도 실토할 것 같은 기분에 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 처음 느낀 낯선 감정에 당황한 뉴트가 제멋대로 날뛰는 심장을 애써 잠재우는 동안, 남자는 어느새 자취를 감추고 사라져 버렸다.

***

다음 날, 잰슨이 새벽부터 자리를 비운 게 내심 다행이었다. 한숨도 제대로 잠들지 못한 채 남자가 말한 ‘다음’ 무인수수소를 향해 발길을 옮겼다. 좀 확인할 게 있어서요, 라는 어설픈 핑계에 팀원들이 부디 속아넘어갔기만을 바라며 뉴트는 마른 세수를 했다.

가보론 로드의 잡화점 건물 옆 텅 빈 창고, 이번 무인 수수소는 어제 남자와 만났던 곳보다 한 블럭 정도 사무실 가까이 있었다. 행여나 햇살 아래에선 남들 눈에 들키지 않을까 조마조마했던 게 무색할 만큼 창고 주변에는 사람의 흔적이라곤 찾을 수 없었다. 

정면에서 바라봤을 때 왼쪽 벽, 거기서 두 번째 창문 아래, 어제 있던 그대로 병뚜껑 세 개가 나란히 놓여 있었다. 잠시 응시하다가 맨 왼쪽을 뒤집었다. 그 아래엔 미국 대통령의 옆얼굴이 새겨진 10센트짜리 은화가 숨어 있었다. 뉴트는 가만히 은화를 집어들고 손가락으로 만지작거리며 이리저리 살피다가, 주변에 아무도 없는 걸 확인하고 조심스럽게 손끝으로 눌러 그것을 분리했다. 속이 빈 은화 안에는 초소형 마이크로필름이 들어 있었다.

아마 간밤에 전부 다 복사해 갔겠지, 마이크로필름을 주머니에 넣으며 사무실을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 정체불명의 남자, A07과 마주치며 그에 대해 알아가는 뉴트. 그러던 어느 날, 상처투성이의 A07이 뉴트의 앞에서 쓰러지고...

A07의 볼일은 한 번이 아니었던 모양이다. 은화를 돌려받은 뒤에도, 뉴트는 종종 자신의 앞을 가로막는 검은 그림자와 조우해야 했다. 뉴트가 러시아 정보원과 약속을 잡을 때마다, 어떻게 알았는지 꼭 접선 직전에 나타나는 검은 머리 남자가 익숙해진 지도 어느덧 몇 달이 흘렀다. 그 동안 뉴트가 알아낸 건 이 남자는 자기보다 여덟 살 많은 왼손잡이로, 일곱 살 무렵 베이징으로 건너와 공산당에 맡겨졌단 것 정도였다. 

“이 바닥에 발 들인지 20년은 됐다고, 너 정도는 일도 아냐.”

어쩌면 그렇게 기색도 없이 제 뒤를 밟는 걸로도 모자라 앞을 가로막기까지 하는지 경이로워서 불쑥 꺼낸 질문에, 남자는 단지 이렇게 말할 뿐이었다. 20년, 자신은 고작 1년도 안 지났는데, 20년 동안 도대체 어떤 정신으로 남의 뒤를 캐고 타겟의 목숨을 앗아가는 일을 반복했을까. 다른 아이들이 가족의 품에 안겨 어리광을 부릴 때, 이 남자는 어떤 삶을 보냈던 걸까. 묻고 싶었지만 그만두었다. 남자의 표정이 자못 심각해졌다. 그러나 그 순간도 찰나였을 뿐, 남자는 20년 넘게 - 뉴트가 살아온 세월만큼이나 - 이 일을 했다는 게 허풍만은 아니었던지 곧 서늘한 얼굴로 돌아왔다. 뉴트는 표정 없는 까만 눈을 지긋이 바라봤다. 그는 종종 산짐승처럼 아무 감정도 담겨있지 않은 눈동자를 드러냈고, 그 때마다 뉴트는 책에서만 본 ‘우두머리 늑대’가 이런 존재였나 체감했다. 그러다가도 또 금방 언제 그랬냐는 듯, 그 눈을 초승달처럼 예쁘게 휘며 자신을 향해 웃음지었고, 그럴 때면 먼지 섞인 밤공기가 청량하게까지 느껴지는 착각에 빠지고 마는 것이었다.

종종 뉴트는 팀장과 잰슨의 결재 없이 알비에게 편지를 써서 직통으로 보고하곤 했다. 에바가 ‘너는 외무장관이나 MI6의 직원이 아니니까’라고 말한 데 따른 것이었다. 위키드와 MI6의 알력 싸움이 물밑에서 벌어지나보다 하고 어렴풋이 짐작했지만, 그는 군소리 없이 충실히 명령을 이행했다. 한 달에 두어 번, 부정기적으로 보내는 편지에 뉴트는 두서없는 근황을 적었다. 최근 잰슨의 지시사항, 러시아의 동향, 중국의 움직임, 인구에 회자되는 대형 계약에 대한 소문, 시멘트와 철강 자금의 움직임, 얼마 전 지중해 인근의 원자력 과학자들이 실종됐다는 괴담…

그러나 A07에 대해서만큼은 좀처럼 쓸 수 없었다. ‘오른팔 조직’이 만들어진 지 얼마 안 되는 조직임에도 나이로비 전체에 소문이 파다했으니 꽤나 유명한것 같은데, 한번 정도는 보고해도 되지 않을까 싶기도 - 아니, 보고하지 않으면 안될 중대사안이었다. 허나 몇 달이 지나도록 뉴트는 한 번도 A07에 대해 말한 적 없었다. 손 안의 보물을 들키지 않으려고 안간힘을 쓰는 어린아이가 된 기분이었다. 그를 입에 올리려 할 때마다 누군가가 그에 대해 알게 되는 게 싫어, 몇 번이나 펜대를 고쳐 잡았지만 결국 아무 말도 못하고 편지를 마무리하는 게 일상이었다.

수단과 방법을 가리지 않는 모사드의 분열 공작이 마침내 성공한 모양이었다. 나이로비 번화가의 술집들에서는 조심성 없는 정보원들이 술에 취해 흉흉한 이야기를 지껄였다. 공산권 진영 패권을 둘러싼 러시아와 중국의 갈등에 불이 붙었는지, 스페츠나츠와 오른팔 조직이 매일 돌아가며 상대방 요원들을 한 명씩 악어밥으로 던져주고 있다는 소문이었다. 뉴트와 나이로비 지부에 러시아 첩보를 제공하던 이중스파이들의 메시지에도 종종 그런 흔적이 드러났다. 그리고 러시아 정보원 중 가장 덩치가 컸던 남자가 아무 연락도 없이 약속 장소에 오지 않은 날, 뉴트는 비로소 두 나라 사이에 피비린내나는 살육전이 벌어지고 있음을 실감했다.

핵심 정보원의 생사조차 파악할 수 없게 된 그날 이후, 첩보 수집은 잠시 소강상태에 들어갔다. 러시아 대사관에 심어둔 이중스파이들이 하나같이 접선을 꺼리는 탓이었다. 한마디 말도 없이 바람맞는 날이 이어졌고, 뉴트는 몇 시간씩 스푼으로 애꿎은 찻잔만 툭툭 두들기다가 별수없이 철수하곤 했다. 

오늘도 마찬가지였다. 어쩔 수 없지, 벌써 일주일도 넘게 소박맞은 사람처럼 하냥 기다리던 뉴트가 어느새 새까맣게 가라앉은 창밖을 바라보며 기지개를 켰다. 하루종일 긴장한 탓일까 하품이 절로 나왔다. 이렇게 된 거, 내일도 일찍 일어날 필요는 없을 것 같았다. 오늘 밤엔 늦게까지 책이라도 읽을까, 찌뿌두둥한 몸을 일으켜 접선 장소를 나서 인적 드문 골목길로 들어섰을 때였다.

털썩 -

갑자기 시커먼 그림자가 눈 앞에서 허물어졌다. 흠칫 놀라 뒷걸음치며 본능처럼 주변의 인기척을 살폈다. 외딴 뒷골목이라 그럴까, 다행히 다른 이의 기색은 느껴지지 않았다. 뉴트는 발걸음을 죽이고 그림자를 향해 조심스럽게 다가갔다. 숨소리조차 맡을 수 없는 어두운 적막이 영원처럼 고요했다. 시멘트 덩어리나 포대 자루를 사람으로 착각한 게 아닐까, 그러나 방울방울 맺혀 흐르는 핏방울이 그것이 생명을 가진 존재임을 증명했다. 그림자의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 얼굴을 가까이 댄 뉴트는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 

A07이었다. 신음소리도 없이, 깊은 잠에 빠진 것처럼 숨소리도 들리지 않았다. 온 몸이 피투성이로 나뒹구는 모습이 여느 때와 달라 낯설었다. 항상 매섭게 자신을 노려보다가도 드물게 잠깐씩 웃음을 피웠던 그 눈동자가, 살집 두터운 눈꺼풀에 맥없이 잠겨 있었다. 볼살이 잡힌 얼굴이 제 나이보다도 어려 보여서 절박한 상황임을 망각하고 불현듯 쓰다듬고픈 충동이 일었다.

“...으음.”

잠겨들어간 목소리로 남자가 신음했다. 입가에 귀를 가져다대야 겨우 들을 수 있을 만큼 가느다란 삶의 증거였다. 그 실낱같은 소리에 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 본능처럼, 생각보다 몸이 먼저 앞섰다. 그가 제 적일지도 모른단 당연한 사실보다 그를 살리고 싶다는 절박함이 우선했다. 바닥에 흐른 핏자국, 곧 뒤쫓아올 적-아마도 러시아겠지-의 존재, 사람들이 없을만한 곳, 여기서 가까운, 이 사람을 숨길 수 있을만한 장소 - 

힘겹게 남자를 부축했다. 가장 가까운 안가의 위치와 사람들이 다니지 않을 법한 뒷골목의 동선을 머릿속으로 그리며 뉴트는 비틀비틀 발걸음을 옮겼다.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 기밀 누출의 위험을 무릅쓰고 A07을 안전가옥에 숨겨 간호하는 뉴트. 그러던 중, 그의 옷 속에서 뜻밖의 물건을 발견하고...

소매에 빵 한 덩어리를 숨긴 채, 간밤을 뜬눈으로 지새우고 새벽같이 나섰다. 이 시간에 문을 연 가게가 없다 보니 식량이라고 해 봐야 말라비틀어져 사무실 구석에 굴러다니는 프랑스 빵이 전부였다. 러시아든 중국이든 어제 밤새도록 온 도시를 쏘다니며 저들끼리 도륙질을 했을 터, 이 시간엔 뒤를 밟힐 리 없겠지, 따가운 아침 햇살에 눈을 찡그리며 인적이 드문 길을 골라 어젯밤 들렀던 안전가옥으로 향했다. 

괴물이라고까지 불리는 ‘오른팔 조직’의 소문은 허언이 아니었던 모양이다. 불과 열두시간 전 초주검이 되어 의식을 잃었던 사람답지 않게, 남자는 몸을 일으켜 제 피부의 상처를 살펴보고 있었다. 벗어 놓은 웃옷을 눈으로 훑으니, 여기저기 칼자국 외에 총알이 스치고 지나간 흔적도 보였다. 용케도 살아남았군, 뉴트는 혀를 차며 남자를 돌아보았다. 보기좋게 근육이 잡힌 팔은 햇볕에 그을어 찻잎같은 색을 띄고 있었다. 그러나 그 안쪽을 더듬으면, 옷 아래 감춰져 누구의 눈앞에도 드러낸 적 없었을 탄력있는 살집이 뽀얗게 숨겨져 있었다. 그 은밀한 대비가 보는 이로 하여금 야한 생각이 들게 해서, 뉴트는 저도 모르게 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다.

“...고마워.”

뉴트가 건넨 딱딱한 빵을 군소리 없이 한참 씹던 남자가 문득 생각났다는 듯 말했다. 그 뒤에 따라오는 개미같은 말소리가 뜻밖이라 저도 모르게 빵 터졌다. “인사를 깜박했어, 미안해.” 꽁꽁 숨겨져 있던 뽀얀 속살마냥 귀여운 사과 인사라 심각한 상황에 어울리지 않게 웃음이 나왔다.

격렬한 전투의 불똥은 엉뚱한 곳으로 튀었다. 간신히 심어놓은 러시아 정보망이 죽거나 흩어진 바람에, 지부장을 포함한 헤드들은 새 정보원을 알아보느라 전전긍긍했다. 당분간 접선소를 살필 겸 길거리에 돌아다니는 소문을 알아보겠다는 핑계로 여기저기 돌아다녀도 의심할 사람은 없을 터였다. 덕분에 뉴트는 꽉 짜여진 일정에 따라 쳇바퀴처럼 굴렀던 예전보다 한결 여유로웠고, 그 틈을 타 남의 눈을 피해 A07이 몸을 숨긴 곳에서 비밀스런 시간을 보냈다. 적과의 접선을 알리지 않은 것으로도 모자라 그를 안가에 남몰래 숨기다니, 쥐 선생이 알면 바로 덜미를 잡혀 추방당할 만큼 중대한 반역죄였다. 그럼에도 제 곁에 있는 남자의 살에서 피어오르는 연한 땀내음과 피 냄새를 맡다 보면, 그예 취해버렸는지 아무래도 상관없단 생각이 드는 것이었다.

여기저기 상처투성이인 것 치고는 용케도 급소를 피했던지 치명상은 없는 듯 했다. 의약품이래봐야 외딴 잡화점에서 남몰래 조달한 약과 붕대, 항생제 뿐이었지만, A07에겐 그걸로도 충분해 보였다. 그가 물도 없이 항생제를 삼키고 묵묵히 붕대를 가는 동안 뉴트는 가만히 안가 마룻바닥 구석에 숨겨진 도청기 스위치를 껐다. 혹시라도 불청객의 기척이 잡히는 것을 막기 위함이었다. 그러나 소리를 내는 것은 늘 뉴트였고, 기실 남자는 익숙한 일인 듯 숨소리도 없이 식사를 하고 약을 발랐다. 

어쩌면 정말 죽은 게 아닐까 - 회벽에 등을 대고 모로 누운 남자의 가슴에 조심스레 귀를 가져다댔다. 쿵, 쿵, 제 심장보다도 빠르게 뛰는 고동이 낯설었다. 가만히 그의 코 아래에 손가락을 댔다. 따스한 숨이 느껴졌다. 죽음처럼 적막한 공간에 이 온기만이 살아있다는 증거였다. 어느새 그의 고동이 제게도 전염됐는지, 느릿하던 제 심장도 상대를 좇아 숨가쁘게 달렸다. 박동하던 두 심장이 한 울림으로 겹쳐지는 것을 어렴풋이 느끼며 뉴트는 스르르 잠에 빠졌다.

****

“이게 뭐지?”

남자가 벗어놓은 피투성이 누더기를 뒤적거리던 뉴트가 뜻밖의 물건에 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 작지만 제법 묵직한 직사각형의 물건이 가슴팍 안주머니에 만져졌다. 혹시 마약이나 폭발물 같은 건 아닐까, 뉴트는 긴장하며 조심스럽게 손을 넣어 더듬더듬 꺼냈다. 간신히 꺼낸 게 무엇인지 막상 확인하니 긴장이 탁 풀려 허탈한 웃음이 나왔다.

[La Sainte Bible]

표지의 금박이 다 벗겨져 희미했지만, 그 흔적만으로도 프랑스판 성경임을 확인할 수 있었다. 첫 만남 때 더듬거리며 프랑스어로 말을 걸던 그가 떠올랐다. 중국인 암살자와 프랑스어 성경, 썩 어울리지 않는 조합이었다. 그 이질감이 낯설어 마치 신기한 비급을 살피듯 조심스럽게 책장을 넘겼다. 표지만 성경이지 불로불사의 마약이나 사람을 괴물로 만드는 독극물 제작법 같은 게 적힌 건 아닐까? 그러나 페이지를 넘길수록 풍선처럼 부풀었던 기대는 점점 가라앉았다. 까만 가죽 표지처럼 정직하고 재미없는 딱딱한, 다섯 살 때 이미 시시해서 예배시간에도 읽는 둥 마는 둥 했던 평범한 경전일 뿐이었다. 표지도 제법 너덜너덜했고, 속지는 몇 번이나 읽었던지 모서리마다 까맣게 때가 탔다. 옥스포드 동기들 중 가장 열정적인 신자, 아니, 성직자도 이렇게까지 열심히 읽지는 않을 거라고 뉴트는 확신했다. 

이국 공작원의 품에 숨겨진 신앙의 증거를 뒤적거리던 뉴트의 눈에 처음 보는 기묘한 기호가 들어왔다. 암호인가 싶었지만, 그가 아는 한 중국에서는 이런 글자를 쓰지 않을 터였다. 일본어와 섞은 암구호를 의심했지만, 아무리 두 나라 문자를 머릿속으로 조합해도 좀처럼 이런 형태는 도출되지 않았다. 직선과 동그라미의 단순한 조합, 어쩌면 문자라기보다 기호나 그림 같기도 했다.

“할아버지가 주셨어.”

어느새 뉴트의 등 뒤에 나타난 남자가 나직하게 중얼거리며 슬며시 성경을 집어들어 가로챘다. 

“할아버지?”

그의 입에서 나오는 친숙한 단어가 낯설었다.

“...할아버지 유품이야.”

태어날 때부터 에이전트였던 것마냥 현실감이 없었던 남자가 다시금 익숙한 단어를 입에 올렸다. 할아버지? 그에게도 할아버지가 있었군 - 아니, 아버지도 어머니도 있겠지 - 당연한 사실임에도 막상 그의 입으로 들으니 뒤통수를 맞은 기분이었다. 암살자와 가족이라니, 암살자와 성경만큼이나 새삼 이질적인 조합이었다.

“어떤 분인데?”  
“음…”

예상치 못한 질문이었는지 남자가 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. “아주...정의롭고 씩씩하고 용감했어”, 뒤이어 나온 말은 여느 아이들이나 할 법한 평범한 이야기였지만, A07이 했다면 상황이 달랐다. 차라리 애를 몇 명이나 납치해서 팔아먹은 포주나 사람 여럿 시멘트로 묻어버린 삼합회 간부, 지옥 끝까지라도 쫓아가서 피를 빨아먹는 악덕 고리대금업자라고 말했다면 당연한 듯 받아들였을지도 몰랐다. 그랬기에 뉴트는 홀린 듯 되물을 수밖에 없었다.

“...너처럼?”

뜻밖의 직설적인 질문에 당황했던지 남자는 잠시 말이 없었다. 정적이 흐르는 찰나, 뉴트는 저도 모르게 무슨 큰 실례라도 저질렀나 곱씹었다. 그리고 잠시 후, 뉴트의 물음에 답하듯 남자의 두 눈이 수줍게 뜬 초생달처럼 휘었다. 

“응.”

그래서 고향을 떠날 수밖에 없었어, 고단한 추억을 떠올렸는지 그의 눈에 아주 잠시 감정이 어렸다. 뉴트는 자신이 방금 전 보았던 암호같은 기호가 그의 할아버지가 떠나온, 그리고 그가 한 번도 가본 적 없을 고향의 언어일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 

“...그렇게 봐 줘서 고마워.”

A07이 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다. 어떤 표정일까 궁금했지만 그가 벽을 향해 등을 돌리고 있었기에 알 수 없었다. 얼굴을 보고 싶었다. 그가 어떤 표정을 짓고 있을지 신경이 쓰였다 - 어쩌면 어울리지 않게 구슬같은 눈물을 떨구고 있을지도 몰랐다 - 한 번도 본 적 없는 글자를 쓰는 그의 고향이 어디인지 호기심이 들었다. 정의롭고 씩씩하고 용감했기에 고향을 떠나야 했다는 그의 할아버지가 어떤 사람인지 궁금했다. 

그를 좀 더 알고 싶었다.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A07의 과거 이야기.

“나도 몰라.”

제 출신을 묻는 뉴트의 질문에 대한 남자의 대답이었다. 의아한 얼굴로 바라보자, “기차가 국경을 넘어가던 도중에 태어났거든” 하며 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다.

A07의 말에 따르면, 그의 조부가 떠나온 고향은 러시아와 중국에서 한참이나 남쪽에 있는 곳이라고 했다. “할아버지의 할아버지는 마을의 지도자였대” 마치 오래 전부터 입에서 입을 타고 전해져 온 용사 이야기라도 하는 양, 남의 말 하듯 그 말투엔 별다른 감정이 묻어나지 않았다. 

고향의 왕국은 점차 기울었고, 본 적 없는 외국 군대가 잇따라 습격했다. 두고 볼 수 없었던 그의 집안은 마을 사람들을 모아 민병대를 조직했다. 평생 농사만 짓고 살았다던 마을 사람들에게 활쏘기와 말타기, 검술을 가르친 것도 그의 가문이었다고 했다.

“침입자 중에는 네 나라도 있었겠지.”

해가 지지 않는 나라가 돈과 군대와 마약으로 전 세계를 지배하던 시절이었다. 강한 나라들은 앞다투어 새로 발견한 땅에 제국의 깃발을 꽂기 바빴다. 아시아의 맹주였던 청 제국이 무너지고 일본의 군사력이 날로 강해지던 숨가쁜 긴장 속에, 그의 왕국은 마침내 일본에 무릎을 꿇었다. 두고 볼 수 없었던 그의 가문은 자산을 정리하고 식솔들을 모아 북쪽으로 향했다.

칼바람이 부는 북쪽 대륙은 고고히 솟구친 봉우리와 험준한 산맥으로 온통 둘러싸여 있었다. 남자의 아버지가 태어난 곳은 그 황량한 땅이었다. 너른 들판과 따스한 봄, 흐드러지게 핀 복사꽃, 풍성한 가을, 황금빛 물결이 춤추는 논밭, 모든 게 제 것이었을 터인데도 말로만 들었을 뿐, 한 번도 두 눈으로 본 적 없는 것이었다. 

메마른 자갈투성이 땅에서, 남자의 아버지는 대륙의 겨울 바람만큼이나 강하고 매서운 눈매를 한 여자를 만나 첫눈에 빠져들었다. ‘내 고향은 봄 풍경이 아름답다더군. 언젠가 남쪽으로 돌아가면 당신에게 봄을 보여주리다’ - 그의 아버지가 어머니에게 평생을 기약하며 한 말이었다. 그러나 약속은 끝내 지켜질 수 없었다. 

전쟁이 확대되면서 수탈은 더욱 악랄해졌고, 메마른 땅은 끝내 불모지로 변했다. 결국 남자의 아버지는 만삭의 아내와 홀로 남은 제 아버지를 모시고 국경을 넘을 수밖에 없었다. 굶주린 아내에게 제 살을 베어 먹이기까지 했는데도, 비쩍 마른 몸에 아이를 밴 아내는 날로 쇠약해질 뿐이었다. 

국경을 넘어가는 대륙 횡단 기차 안에서 아내는 아들을 낳고 숨을 거뒀다. 반려를 잃은 남자의 아버지는 그대로 넋이 나간 채 다시는 제정신으로 돌아오지 못했다고 했다. 머리가 하얗게 센 할아버지만이 간신히 정신을 차려 며느리의 시신을 수습하고 손자를 돌보며 미쳐버린 아들을 달랠 뿐이었다. 태어나자마자 어머니를 잡아먹은 아이, 제 어미와 꼭 닮은 눈을 한 제 아들, 그의 아버지는 한 번도 제 아들을 볼아보지 않았다.

간신히 정착한 마을에서, 밤마다 정처없이 활보하던 끝에 그는 반년도 채 지나지 않아 아내의 뒤를 따르듯 싸늘한 시체로 발견됐다. 간밤에 어디 낭떠러지에서 굴렀나 보지, 젊은 사람이 안 됐어 - 온 몸에 성한 곳 하나 없이 생채기 투성이였던 주검을 보며 마을 사람들은 안타깝게 혀를 찰 뿐이었다.

하나뿐인 아들과 며느리를 잃고 홀로 남은 남자의 할아버지는 절망에 빠졌다. 차라리 죽는 게 나을 만큼 고통스러운 현실이었다. 그러나 어미 젖조차 한 번 빨아본 적 없는 갓난아이의 울음소리가 그를 삶으로 불러들였다. 할아버지는 어린아이를 품에 안고, 마을의 성당으로 찾아가 저녁 한 끼를 구걸했다. 구걸할 바에야 죽는 게 낫지 - 할아버지는 평생을 그렇게 살았다. 그러나 어린 손주의 굶주림은 제 자존심보다 강했고, 살고자 하는 의지는 지옥불보다 뜨거웠다. 꼿꼿하던 허리를 처음으로 남에게 굽혀서 얻은 식량 한 바가지를 아이에게 먹이는 할아버지에게선 더 이상 눈물도 흐르지 않았다.

다음 날도, 그 다음 날도, 할아버지는 손자를 안은 채 식량을 구걸했다. 나흘째 되던 날, 그는 성당의 고용인을 붙잡고 ‘무슨 일이라도 좋으니 하게 해 주시오’ 하며 간청했다. 고용인은 귀찮은 사람을 다 봤다는 듯, 바가지에 콩을 한웅큼 담아 적선하듯 건넸다. 그러나 할아버지는 콩을 받았음에도 그 자리를 뜨지 않았다. 해가 질 때까지 못박힌 듯 서 있던 노인은, 해가 지자 별 수 없이 콩이 담긴 바가지를 들고 낡은 움막으로 향했다. 다음 날도, 그 다음 날도, 할아버지는 해가 질 때까지 어린아이를 안은 채 성당 앞을 떠나지 않았다. 마침내 사흘째, 프랑스에서 왔다던 금발의 나이 지긋한 주임 신부가 다가왔다. 노인은 서투른 영어로 제 의사를 말했고, 신부는 말없이 어린아이를 건네받은 후 그를 밭으로 안내했다.

어린 손자는 낮에는 프랑스인 신부에게 안겨 동네 여인들의 젖을 먹었고, 밤에는 할아버지의 등에 업혀 노인이 들려주는 길고 긴 이야기를 뜻도 모르고 열심히 들었다. 고된 일과를 마치고 할아버지가 돌아오면 아이는 그 소나무 껍질마냥 거친 손을 꼭 쥐어 포동포동한 제 볼에 갖다댄 채 잠에 들곤 하는 것이었다.

아이가 걸음마를 시작했을 때, 할아버지는 그의 손에 나뭇가지를 쥐어주었다. 흙바닥 위에 열심히 무언가를 그리며, 따라하라고 말했다. 아이는 뜻도 모른 채 마치 재미있는 놀이라도 하는 양 흙바닥 위에 잔뜩 동그라미와 네모, 직선을 그림처럼 따라 그렸다. 때때로 이게 뭔지 궁금한 듯 고개를 갸웃했지만, 할아버지는 말없이 계속 끄적거리며 손자에게 따라하라고 할 뿐이었다.

몇 번의 봄이 지나고, 국경 근처의 황량한 마을에도 뜻밖의 소식이 날아들었다. 저 멀리 베이징에서 왔다는 심부름꾼이 들뜬 발걸음으로 할아버지를 찾았다. 그가 건네준 편지를 받았을 때, 아이는 비로소 처음으로 할아버지의 눈물을 볼 수 있었다. 아이가 빼꼼 까치발을 들어 어깨 너머로 편지를 훔쳐봤지만, 글자를 제대로 모르니 무슨 내용인지 알 수 없었다. 

‘이제 돌아갈 수 있다.’

할아버지의 입에서는 그 말만이 흘러나왔다. 아버지가 그토록 어머니에게 보여주고 싶어했다던 남쪽의 봄, 그건 얼마나 아름다울까 - 눈물을 흘리는 할아버지를 보며 아이는 철없는 상상에 빠졌다. 그러나 할아버지가 그 봄을 보는 일은 없었다.

오랜 떠돌이 생활과 고된 노동으로 쇠약해진 몸에 평생 갈망해 온 기적같은 소식은 독이나 다름없었다. 너무 오랫동안 기다려 온 탓일까, 그대로 쓰러진 할아버지는 그 이후 다시 일어나지 못했다. 노인의 병세를 살피던 신부가 그를 업어 성당으로 데려왔고, 그날 밤 할아버지는 고집스럽게 거부하던 고해 성사를 하겠노라 말했다. 신부는 아이의 손을 꼭 잡고 걱정하지 말라 했고, 할아버지가 희미하게 웃었다. 신부가 아이를 남겨둔 채 병실 문을 닫고 나가자, 할아버지는 협탁의 펜을 들어 머리맡의 성경책을 펼쳐 힘겹게 무언가를 적었다. 그리고 책장을 덮은 후 아이에게 건넸다. 아이는 이것이 할아버지가 제게 주는 마지막 선물임을 어렴풋이 직감했다. 

병실 밖으로 나온 아이는 조심스럽게 가죽 표지를 넘겼다. 표지 안쪽에는 언젠가 할아버지가 흙바닥에 막대기로 그려주었던 선과 원, 네모로 쓰여진 기호같은 것이 서명처럼 적혀있을 따름이었다. 아무도 말해주지 않았지만, 그것이 제 이름임을 아이는 알았다.

***

“...”

한참을 이어지던 남자의 속삭임이 멎었다. 잠이 든 건가? 생각했지만, 곁에서 들리는 고른 숨소리는 아무리 봐도 잠든 사람의 호흡이 아니었다.

“졸려?”  
“...아니.”

아닌 척 하기는, 졸음이 덕지덕지 달라붙어 가라앉은 목소리에 뉴트가 피식 웃었다. 뉴트의 생각을 아는지 모르는지, 남자는 제 딴엔 뭔가 알아챈 양 ‘아’ 하며 생뚱맞은 소리를 냈다.

“생각났어.”  
“뭐가?”  
“널 처음 봤을 때”

남쪽의 봄이 이런 건가 싶었어.

이상하지, 한 번도 본 적 없는데 - 남자가 중얼거렸다. 뉴트는 문득 가슴팍에 싹이 터오르는 듯 간질간질한 기분이 들었다. 이상한 건 제 심장일지도 몰랐다.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 잰슨의 편지를 영사관에 전달하며 어딘가 이상한 낌새를 느끼는 뉴트. 과연 이 편지를 받는 사람은 '런던 스테이션' 일까...?

“어라?”

늘 그랬듯 라나의 부탁으로 잰슨의 편지를 들고 영사관으로 향하던 뉴트가 갸웃했다. 급하게 봉하느라 미처 확인하지 못했는지, 봉투의 접합부가 터진 채였다. 잠시 고민했지만 안의 내용물을 생각하면 역시 불안했다. 

“어쩔 수 없지…”

귀찮았지만 별 수 없었다. 한 블럭 앞의 잡화점으로 발길을 돌렸다. 새 봉투를 산 뉴트는 잰슨의 편지를 통째로 넣고 수신란에 ‘런던 스테이션’이라 적었다. 만에 하나라도 ‘기밀’을 훔쳐봤다는 오해를 사지 않기 위해, 편지를 뜯지 않은 채 그대로 새 봉투에 넣었다. 얼마 전 알비가 동아프리카에서 정보가 새어나간다는 말이 런던에도 알음알음 돌고 있다고 넌지시 귀뜸한 게 마음에 걸렸다. 

우편물과 외교 행낭을 관리하는 서른살쯤 될 법한 직원이 접수대장을 건넸다. 뉴트는 익숙하게 ‘새뮤얼’이라 적고 담당자에게 돌려주었다. 여느 때와 다름없는 평범한 편지, 오늘따라 담당자의 시선이 유독 봉투에 머물렀다. 수신란의 글씨체가 다른 걸 눈치챈 걸까, 그러나 그것도 잠시, 곧 아무렇지도 않게 봉투를 집어들어 창고 구석에 있는 행낭에 넣고 익숙한 손놀림으로 꾸러미 입구를 여몄다. 그리고 꾸러미를 집어들어 창고 뒤쪽으로 향했다. 오늘은 행사라도 있는지 평소와 다른 곳에 트럭을 세운 모양이었다. 따라가려다가 행여나 불필요한 의심을 살까 싶어 그만두었다. 흘깃 곁눈질로 그가 향한 방향을 도둑질하듯 훔쳐봤지만 고용인은 짐을 싣고 트럭에 시동을 걸었을 뿐, 별다른 기색은 없었다. 잠시 후 트럭 엔진 소리가 들려왔고, 뉴트는 물끄러미 그쪽을 바라보다 곧 발걸음을 돌렸다. 

먼 이국의 땅에도 불길한 징조가 날아들었다. 북아프리카의 프랑스 정보망이 위태롭다는 이야기가 들렸다. 조심해, 도청을 피해 건 짧은 국제전화를 끊기 전 알비가 그의 안부를 염려했다. 한 마디일 뿐이었지만 뉴트는 그 뒤에 생략된 그의 진심과 수많은 걱정을 눈치챘다. 거긴 런던이랑 달라서 널 지켜줄 게 아무것도 없어, 한낱 종잇장에 불과한 외교관의 면책특권이라지만 네겐 그것조차 적용되지 않아 - 지금의 넌 단지 보험사의 심부름꾼일 뿐, 설령 거기서 죽어도 아무도 널 애도할 수 없겠지,

한치 앞도 볼 수 없는 모래폭풍 한가운데 홀로 서 있는 것 같았다. 혼자인 걸 고통이라 느껴본 적 없이 외려 그 시간을 즐기던 뉴트였지만, 이방인이 져야 하는 고독은 그 무게부터 달랐다. 어둔 길을 걷는 이들에게 외로움은 적의 무기였고, 언제 저를 옭아맬 지 모를 독이었다. 옆사람과 가볍게 농담을 할 수도, 술집에서 만난 사람과 잔을 기울일 수도 없었다. 단지 눈 앞의 손가락이 가리키는 방향을 좇아 허우적거리며 나아갈 뿐이었다 - 때로 정해진 파국을 향하는 게 아닌가 하는 예감이 들 때마다, 불안감을 쫓아내듯 몸부림치며 눈을 감고 달음박질했다. 종종 뉴트는 제 처지가 마굿간 속 경주마나 마찬가지라며 자조했다. 눈가리개를 차고, 그저 기수가 몰아가는 방향으로만 달리는 불쌍한 짐승. 

그게 제가 될 줄은 몰랐지.

눈앞이 뿌옇게 어두웠다. 현실은 교과서와 달랐다. 진실과 정의요, 법이라 믿어 온 모든 것이 흔들렸다. 아프리카는 해방되었지만, 그 순간 여기저기서 승냥이 떼마냥 총과 칼을 든 이들이 달려들었다. 이스라엘은 세 치 혀로 자국의 안위만을 도모했고, 러시아와 중국은 패권을 두고 남의 땅에서 피를 흘렸다. 영국은 적의 심장부나 다름없는 러시아 대사관과 애국이란 명목으로 은밀한 관계를 지속했고, 우방국인 미국은 영국을 경계했다. 이 와중에 중동에선 심상치 않은 기운이 느껴졌지만 아무도 신경쓰는 기색이 없었다. 뉴트로서도 거기까지 들쑤시고 다닐 여력은 없었다. 에바에게 보내는 편지에 몇 줄 적어넣는 것으로 소임을 다했다고 위안삼을 따름이었다. 흐릿한 시야에 제 정신마저 줄타기라도 하듯 경계를 위태롭게 오가는 기분이었다.

...중국 스파이에게 도움을 받고, 그 대가로 러시아 정보는 물론 그의 목숨까지 구해준 제가 할 말은 아니다만.

이따금 새까맣고 감정 없는 눈동자를 응시할 때마다, 뉴트는 제가 서 있는 곳이 어디인지 점점 더 확신을 잃었다. 낮은 숨소리, 흐릿한 피 냄새, 희미한 온기, 밭은 떨림, 따스한 피부, 심장의 고동, 어느 것 하나 또렷하지 않은 이 세계에 그의 존재만이 명확했다. 펄떡펄떡 살아 숨쉬는 생명의 기운이 뿜어내는 땀 내음은 독한 술처럼 뉴트의 몸과 마음을 몽롱하게 했다. 오로지 살아남는 것으로 제 가치를 증명해 온 남자를 마주할 때마다, 뉴트는 저를 지탱해 온 엄숙하고 경건하며 숭고한 모든 관념이 한순간에 흩어지는 감각을 맛보았다. 스무 해 평생 몸에 익혀 온 규율과 애국심, 도덕, 이성과 지성은 강렬한 삶의 의지 앞에서 먼지처럼 사그러들었다. 그랬기에 자신은 온 힘을 다해 그에게 매달릴 수밖에 없었다. 흡사 길을 잃지 않으려 안간힘을 쓰는 어린아이처럼.

만약, 이 손을 놓치게 된다면…?

그러면 자신은 어떻게 될까. 한치 앞도 보이지 않는 사막 한가운데서 발버둥치다 길을 잃고 헤맨 끝에 말라죽을지도 몰라 - 신기루에 휩싸여 나뒹구는 제 주검을 상상하며 뉴트는 차를 한 모금 들이켰다. 남의 일인 양 실감이 나지 않았다. 아니, 정확히는 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 제 곁에서 숨을 쉬고 밥을 먹고 잠을 청하며, 종종 자신을 뚫어져라 응시하는 그의 존재가 이렇게 또렷한데, 사라졌다고 생각하자 - 상상할 수 없는 일이었다. 죽여도 죽지 않을 저 괴물같은 남자가 티끌처럼 사라지는 순간이 올 지도 모른다니, 차라리 그 반대라면 모를까. 

서늘한 은신처의 마룻바닥에 누워 그의 등에 코를 묻은 채 흠뻑 들이키고 있노라면, 피부를 타고 아릿하게 퍼지는 온기에 제 가슴도 덩달아 날뛰는 것 같았다. 피부를 사이에 두고 울리던 두 심장이 한 박자로 합쳐지는 순간이면 온 세상이 시야에서 사라지고, 단지 그와 자신, 둘만이 망망대해를 끝없이 헤매고 있단 착각이 들었다. 그 때마다 뉴트의 심장은 자제력을 잃어 걷잡을 수 없이 발딱거렸고, 두근거림을 참을 수 없을 땐 제 옆에 등을 보이고 누운 이의 목덜미에 입술을 갖다대며 나직하게 숨을 불어넣었다. 호흡을 죽인 채 기척을 감추던 남자도 그 때만큼은 간지러움을 참을 수 없었던지 움찔거리며 몸을 뒤틀었고, 그럴 때면 뉴트는 못된 장난이라도 치는 기분으로 ‘들키잖아, 조용히 해’ 하며 귓가에 속삭였다. 어찌할 바를 모르던 남자가 떨리는 제 몸을 억누를수록 그 심장은 반대로 숨가쁘게 달렸고, 그 울림을 들을 때면 이쪽을 돌아보지 않는 저 얄미운 사내에게 벌이라도 준 것 같아 흡족했다. 

그러니까 얼른 이쪽을 돌아봐. 등 보이지 말고, 어서.

***

“저건…?”

차를 다 마시고 카페를 나서던 뉴트의 눈에 익숙한 사람이 보였다. 잰슨이었다. 그는 맞은편에 앉아있는 덩치 큰 정체모를 누군가와 속삭이듯 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 새로 포섭한 정보원일까? 모르는 척 하는 게 좋을 것 같아 곧 시선을 거두고 현관문을 열었다. 

딸랑 - 허름한 나무 문 위에 달린 작은 종이 경쾌하게 울리며 손님이 나가는 걸 알렸다. 벨소리에 몇몇 손님들이 이쪽을 돌아보았고, 뉴트는 잠시 어깨를 움츠러뜨렸다. 그림자에 숨어 다니는 생활에 지나치게 익숙해진 탓일까, 낯선 이들의 눈빛이 유독 따가웠다. 저 날카로운 시선의 끝에 있는 건 누구일까 어림잡던 뉴트의 등 뒤에 오싹, 소름이 돋았다.

밖으로 나서자마자 남의 눈을 피해 건물 뒤로 몰래 돌아 창가로 다가갔다. 커튼 사이로 드러난 창문 유리 틈새로 가게 안의 광경을 도둑질하듯 훔쳐보았다. 잰슨은 사뭇 초조한 얼굴로 독한 시가를 몇 대나 태웠고, 그 앞엔 아까의 덩치 큰 남자가 미동도 없이 앉아 있었다. 얼굴을 들여다보려 했으나, 담배 연기 때문인지 좀처럼 확인할 수 없었다. 그럼에도 뉴트는 방금 전 시선의 주인이 누구였는지 어렴풋하게 직감할 수 있었다.

저이야말로 진짜 ‘암살자’일지도 모르지, 뉴트는 저도 모르게 몸을 떨었다.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 격동의 시기, 중국과 러시아의 갈등이 격화되고 중동은 심상치 않은 움직임을 보입니다. 그 와중에 A07은 제법 회복되었지만 어째서인지 좀처럼 부대로 돌아갈 생각을 하지 않는데...

중국과 한판 붙은 여파가 제법 컸는지, 한때 서방 세력의 아프리카 정보망을 뿌리뽑다시피 했던 러시아의 기세도 한풀 꺾인 듯 보였다. 위키드와 MI6로서는 몇년 전 괴멸된 조직망을 모처럼 회복할 수 있는 기회였지만, 마냥 좋은 영향만 있는 것은 아니었다. 나이로비 지부가 비밀리에 심어놓은 러시아 대사관의 이중스파이들도 첩보 활동보단 대중국 전투작전에 투입되는 게 우선이었던지, 좀처럼 영양가 있는 정보가 들어오지 않고 있었다.

총알받이가 되어 하나둘씩 연락이 두절되는 러시아 스파이들을 초조하게 기다리며, 잰슨은 다른 정보원 물색에 몰두했다. 러시아와 중국은 자기들끼리 전쟁하느라 바쁘고, 미국은 상부 허락 없이 감히 접근할 대상이 아니고, 이스라엘...피아 구분 없이 제 살 길을 찾아 여기저기 붙는 만큼 건드릴 가치는 충분하지만, 어쨌거나 지금은 연합국 편인 데다 수틀렸다간 무슨 수를 쓸지 모르는 만큼 섣불리 움직이긴 곤란했다. 덕분에 뉴트는 정보 수집을 자처하며 호텔 로비와 술집, 레스토랑, 카페에 죽치고 앉아 남의 대화를 훔쳐듣는 일이 늘었다. 

불길한 예감은 점차 구체적인 형태를 띄었다. 계약, 자금, 보험, 금융 - 징조로만 포착되던 모종의 흐름이 실물로 움직이는 기미가 느껴졌다. 시멘트와 철강이 지중해 연안으로 모여들었다. 아프리카를 경유해서 종착지를 세탁하려는 속셈이겠지만, 거리의 입을 전부 막을 수는 없었다. 영어, 프랑스어, 아랍 억양이 섞인 러시아어, 그림자에 몸을 가리고 숨어 다닌 지 벌써 몇 달, 뉴트의 귀는 점차 사소한 징후에도 예민하게 반응했다. 각지에서 포착되는 일련의 흐름에서 유추할 수 있는 것은 두 가지였다. 이란에 석유 매장지가 또 하나 발견됐나, 그게 아니라면 큰 공사라도 하려는지 - 도대체 어떤?

혼자 궁리해도 뾰족한 답이 나올 리 없었다. 언제 알비와 통화할 때 들키지 않게 알릴 방법이 없을까, 도청과 검열을 피할 방법을 상상하며 뉴트는 ‘오늘 가야 할’ 은신처로 향했다.

남자가 뉴트의 부축을 받고 MI6의 나이로비 지부 안가에 몸을 숨긴 지도 벌써 보름 가까이 흘렀다. 그가 제법 몸을 움직일 수 있게 된 며칠 전의 아침, 뉴트는 조용히 은신처의 생활 흔적을 정리하며 말했다. 

‘다음 장소로 와’

단지 그 말만 남기고 떠났을 뿐이었다. 하루 일과를 끝내고 숙소에 들기 전 ‘다음 순번’ 안가에 도착했을 때, 남자는 이미 거실 벽에 몸을 붙이고 누워 한가롭게 뉴트를 기다리고 있었다. 마치 뉴트를 뒤따르듯 - 아니, 한발 앞질러 도착한 것 같았다. 어디라고 한 마디도 하지 않았는데, 당연하다는 듯 그는 뉴트의 발걸음이 향하는 모든 곳에 존재했다. 말없이 제 곁에 있는 그가 때로는 공기 같았고, 때로는 그림자 같았다. 처음 만났을 때부터 남자는 뉴트의 삶에 스며들듯 머물렀다. 설령 빛 한 줄기 들지 않는 곳이라도 항상 곁을 맴도는 그림자처럼, 그늘에 몸을 감추고 어스름한 길을 걷는 저보다 더 어두운 색을 띄고 제 곁에 있을 터였다.

자신보다 더 어둔 곳에 몸을 숨긴 채, 오로지 저만을 따르는 적의 암살자 - 그 얼마나 음험하고 달콤한 감각인지.

서투른 손길로 남자의 상처를 살피는 뉴트의 입 안이 긴장으로 바싹 말랐다. 저도 모르게 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 그 바람에 손톱을 헛디뎌 남자의 상처를 헤집었고, 남자는 입술을 깨물며 눈을 꼭 감고 고통을 견뎠다. 그 광경을 보고 있노라니 홧홧하게 목이 탔다. 열기가 기도를 타고 올라왔는지, 제 얼굴까지 붉어지는 것 같아 고개를 푹 숙이고 허리께의 상처를 눈으로 더듬었다.

“이제 아프진 않고?”  
“...금방 나아, 이런 건”

대단한 녀석이란 생각은 진작부터 했지만, 눈앞의 상처를 보면 수도 없이 했던 감탄이 다시금 흘러나왔다. 불의의 습격을 당했을 텐데도, 가까스로 몸을 피해 급소만은 비껴난 상태였다. 덕분에 남자는 여기저기 제법 깊은 상처를 입고 피를 흘렸음에도 점점 상처가 아물어갔다. 며칠 지나지 않아 얕게 베인 상처부터 피딱지가 여물었고, 슬슬 근질근질했던지 그는 뉴트의 눈을 피해 몰래 상처 위를 만지작거리거나 이리저리 움직이곤 하던 참이었다.

안가는 몸을 숨기기에 안성맞춤이었지만, 항시 작동하는 도청기를 속이기 위해선 지루한 침묵을 견뎌야 했다. 뉴트가 은신처 점검을 핑계로 매일 두어 시간 도청기를 꺼 두는 순간만이 두 사람이 대화를 나눌 유일한 기회였다. 그 시간은 짧았고, 그나마도 함께 있는 대부분의 시간 동안 둘은 이렇다할 이야기 없이 그저 서로의 호흡에 귀를 기울일 뿐이었다. 언젠가 뉴트가 왜 돌아가지 않느냐고 물었을 때, 남자가 잠시 생각한 끝에 ‘다들 내가 죽은 줄 알거든’ 하고 대꾸했던 게 달리 손에 꼽을 만한 대화였다.

함께 있을 때, 남자는 안주머니 속 낡은 성경을 읽었고, 뉴트는 그 옆에서 (적 앞이란 것도 잊고!) 에바에게 보낼 편지를 쓰거나 거리에서 사온 신문을 뒤적이거나 여직원이 떠넘긴 잰슨의 자잘한 심부름거리들을 정리했다. 에바는 점점 더 집요하게 직보를 요구했고, 뉴트는 잰슨과 에바 사이에 갈등이 격화되고 있음을 어렴풋이 짐작했다. 어쩌면 그 안에는 제가 짐작하지 못하는, 혹은 애써 아닐 거라고 필사적으로 부정하는 그 이유가 숨어있을지도 몰랐다. 그러나 별다른 말 없이 그저 제 예감과 불안을 꾹꾹 눌러 담은 편지를 ‘새뮤얼’의 이름으로 보낼 뿐이었다. 

“이건 뭐야?”

그가 호기심을 드러내다니 퍽 드문 일이었다. 설마 제가 뭐라고 편지를 쓰는지 들킨 걸까 - 애초에 숨기는 척 하지도 않았으면서, 뉴트는 제풀에 찔려 긴장했다. 그러나 남자의 관심사가 그게 아니란 걸 금방 알아챘다. 딱딱한 수도승 같은 생활에도 좀이 쑤셨던지, 남자는 뉴트가 다 읽고 접어둔 신문에 슬그머니 손을 뻗었다. 건장한 체격의 남자가 손가락 끝으로 신문지를 살짝 집어들고 소리나지 않게 살살 넘기는 장면이 퍽 귀여워서, 곁눈질로 훔쳐보던 뉴트는 저도 모르게 피식 웃었다. 뉴트가 저를 훔쳐보는 것도 아는지 모르는지, 남자는 미간을 찌푸리며 꽤나 심각한 표정으로 자극적인 헤드라인을 살폈다.

[미국의 이란 제재 가동, 흔들리는 중동 질서?]

지중해 연안의 긴장이 점차 고조되고 있었다. 몇년 전 중동의 공화국이 근본주의자의 칼날 아래 무너져 독재국가가 된 이래, 온화한 미소에 가려졌던 서방과의 외교 마찰과 무역 갈등이 표면으로 드러나는 모양이었다. 최근 낌새도 그것과 관련이 있는 걸까, 그렇다면 도대체 왜? 

...재미있는 이야기는 아니지, 뉴트는 그렇게 생각하며 남자를 지긋이 응시했다. 그는 제법 진지한 자세로 기사에 집중했다. 찡그려서 휘어진 눈꼬리와 주름진 미간이 볼살 통통한 얼굴과 어우러져 심통이 난 어린아이 같았다. 저런 표정은 못 봤는데, 문득 저 얼굴이 제가 아닌 다른 곳을 향해있다는 데 배알이 뒤틀렸다. 충동적인 질투였다. 여길 봐 - 자각하지 못한 유치한 독점욕은 본심과 다르게 튀어나왔다. 

“재미있나봐?”  
“별로…”

힐난하듯 농을 건넨 뉴트에게 돌아온 대답은 퉁명스러웠다. 그러나 뉴트는 말끝을 흐리던 그 목소리 안에 숨겨진 서투름과 당황, 쑥스러움을 어스름히 눈치챘다. 잔뜩 털을 곤두세운 맹수는 어떤 까닭에서인지 분명 제가 다가가는 걸 두려워하고 있었다. 저 무서운 남자가 마치 고양이 앞에 놓인 가련한 쥐 같아, 뉴트는 저도 모르게 말했다.

“안 잡아먹어.”

샐쭉 웃자 그에 반응하듯 남자의 손이 가늘게 움찔했다. 솔직하기도 해라, 얇은 신문지가 파르르 떨려 종잇장 우는 소리가 났다. 신기하지, 이쪽을 돌아보지도 않는데 내가 저를 뚫어져라 보고 있는 걸 어떻게 알았을까, 어느새 그를 향해 돌아앉아 있는 것도 깨닫지 못하고 뉴트는 제 눈길에 한껏 불그레해진 남자의 탐스러운 귓볼을 씹고 핥아 맛보는 상상에 빠졌다. 안 잡아먹겠다니, 그 말은 취소해야 할 것 같았다. 식욕 같은 욕망이 오감에 영향을 미쳤는지 혀끝이 간질간질했다. 붉은 혀로 입술을 핥았다. 혀끝으로 앞니를 톡톡 치며 나직히 신음했다.

“아.”

불현듯 남자의 봉긋 여문 손가락 끝에 시선이 닿았다. 손끝에서 피어오른 곡선은 유려한 윤곽을 덧그리며 손목으로 이어졌고, 단단하게 근육이 오른 팔뚝과 어우러져 기묘한 부조화를 낳았다. 마치 숨겨진 비밀스러운 장소를 훔쳐보는 것 같아, 그 간극이 절로 야한 기분을 불러일으켰다. 

저 손이 내게 닿아 날 어루만진다면 - 닿는 곳마다 열꽃이 피어올라 울긋불긋해진 제 하얀 몸을 상상했다. 머릿속에 떠올리는 것만으로도 아랫배가 찌르르 울렸다. 뜻밖의 자극에 당황한 뉴트의 입에서 한숨 같은 탄성이 새어나왔다. 잔뜩 흥분한 혀끝이 제멋대로 날뛰었다.

“Ce sont des chéris...”

무슨 뜻인지도 모른 채 뱃속으로부터 끓어오르는 열기에 취해 내뱉었다. 옹알이 같은 울림이 점차 형태를 띄고 명확해졌다. Des petits enfants, Je m'occupe d'eux quan, Je joue avec eux, Mes cheveux fins, Un voile et les rubans de mes jambes, Mon amour, et, puisqu'ils sont si loin de ma bouche, donne-leur des baisers de ma part, 흐릿한 기억이 점점 선명하게 떠올랐다. 오래 전 도둑질하듯 외웠던 벽장 속 문장들 - 기억이 끊어져서 단어에 가까운 시어를 노래하듯 읊조렸다. 입 안에서 웅얼거릴 뿐이었는데 그예 눈치챘는지, 저를 고집스럽게 외면하던 남자의 까만 눈동자가 조심스레 이쪽을 돌아보았다. 눈과 눈이 마주쳤다. 혼란스러운 시선이 얽혔다. 멈춰야 해, 이성이 뉴트에게 경고했다. 

“...C'est malgré moi! Je me suis bien défendue, mais l'homme qui aime est plus fort que nous.”

그러나 달아오른 혀는 쉽게 사그라들지 않았다. 제 안에서 피어오른 까닭모를 정염은 어느새 온 몸을 태우고 두 눈을 달궜다. 그 뜨거운 시선을 온몸으로 받아낸 남자의 전신은 붉은 꽃처럼 피어오른 흉터로 가득했다. 

더할나위 없이 만족스러운 광경이었다. 마치 포식자가 된 기분으로 뉴트는 입맛을 다셨다.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 온 마을이 시끌벅적한 결혼식 축제. 두 사람은 가면을 뒤집어쓴 채 관람객으로 분장해서 대낮의 거리로 나서고...

사방이 시끌벅적했다. 결혼식 축제의 여파는 외진 골목길까지 퍼졌다. 늘 적막하던 거리가 대낮부터 소란스러웠다. 책을 읽다 까무룩 선잠이 들었던 뉴트가 그 소리에 눈을 떴다. 눈꺼풀을 비비며 창가로 향했다. 조심스럽게 커튼을 들추고 밖을 살폈다.

화려한 붉은 튜닉을 뒤집어쓴 사람들이 금빛 가마를 메고 거리를 활보했다. 시끌벅적한 브라스 밴드 연주가 그들을 둘러싸고 있었다. 여자들은 바구니에서 달걀을 꺼내 지나가는 사람들에게 나눠주었고, 열댓살 정도로 보이는 아이들은 하얀 로브를 걸치고 축가를 따라부르다 뭐가 그리 즐거운지 저들끼리 깔깔거렸다.

왁자지껄한 열기에 온 몸이 근질근질했던지, 죽은 듯 숨어 살던 남자도 남의 눈을 피해 창가 틈새로 바깥을 흘깃거렸다. 창 밖에서 아이들이 떠드는 소리가 들렸다. 거리를 내려다보던 남자의 얼굴에 잠시 미소가 드리워졌다가 곧 사라졌다. 그 웃음이 사라진 게 아쉬워서 뉴트는 저도 모르게 남자의 곁으로 다가갔다. 뭐가 그리 흐뭇했을까, 아래를 내려다보았지만 어느새 다들 어딘가로 가 버렸는지 아무도 없었다. 웃음소리가 점점 멀어졌다. 그에 따라 남자의 표정도 점점 딱딱해졌다.

“우리도 나갈까?”

저도 모르게 입 밖으로 나온 말에 스스로가 놀랐다. 남자는 마치 뭘 잘못 들은 양, 그 말을 이해하지 못하는 표정으로 뉴트를 바라보았다. 아까 전 그 미소를 또 보고 싶어 조바심이 들었다. 초조해진 뉴트가 손톱을 깨물었다.

“밖으로 나가자.”

한번 더 말했다. 비로소 말뜻을 알아챘는지, 잠시 후 남자가 깜짝 놀란 얼굴을 했다.

“...어떻게?”

그게 가능하겠냐는 말투였지만, 그럼에도 입꼬리가 위로 올라가려는 걸 애써 억누르고 있었다. 그 표정에 뉴트는 슬그머니 웃음이 나왔다. 

“잠깐만 기다려.”

골목길에 사람들이 없는 틈을 타 밖으로 나갔다. 잠시 후 돌아온 뉴트의 손에는 하얀 로브 두 벌이 들려 있었다. 방금 전 아이들이 입고 다니던 차림이었다. 아마 한참 떠들며 돌아다니던 누군가가 더워서 잠시 갓길에 벗어뒀던 모양이다. 

“훔쳤어?”  
“그거 말고도 또 있어, 자”

다른 손에 든 나무 가면을 보여주었다. 남자가 기가 차다는 듯 헛웃음을 지었다. 뉴트가 두 손에 든 옷과 가면을 흔들어 손짓했다. 어쩔 수 없지, 남자가 살짝 올라간 입꼬리를 감추며 로브를 건네받아 걸쳤다. 뒤따르듯 마디가 불거진 뉴트의 하얀 손이 그의 얼굴에 가면을 덧씌웠다. 손톱이 귓볼을 스쳤고, 남자는 움찔 했지만 곧 잠잠해졌다. 남자가 가장을 마친 후 뉴트도 입은 옷 위에 로브를 뒤집어썼다. 가면을 쓰기 전, 재킷 안주머니에 잰슨의 우편물과 에바에게 보낼 편지, 두 통의 서류가 확실히 있는지 다시 한번 확인했다. 가슴팍을 툭툭 두들기며 하네스에 채운 홀스터를 점검하는 것도 잊지 않았다.

아이들 옷이었지만 품이 넉넉하고 헐렁했던 덕분에 키가 큰 두 사람에게도 제법 잘 맞았다. 하얀 로브에 가면을 뒤집어쓰고 뒷문으로 몰래 나섰다. 눈구멍 사이로 밝은 빛이 들어와 저도 모르게 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 자신과 남자의 머리 위로 쏟아지는 햇살이 낯설었다. 

그러고보니 우리는 한 번도 밝은 거리에서 만난 적 없었지,

늘 어두운 밤 캄캄한 그림자 아래, 흐릿한 가로등에 비친 서로의 얼굴을 마주볼 뿐이었다. 그와 저를 가로막고 있는 새하얀 가면, 사방에 널린 적으로부터 제 정체를 가려주고 있는 고마운 방패가 지금만큼은 얄미웠다. 그는 무슨 얼굴을 하고 있을까, 아까처럼 웃고 있을까, 아니면 잔뜩 긴장해서 어디 있을지 모를 암살자를 경계하고 있을까, 그도 아니라면 내 맨얼굴을 보지 못해 아쉬워할까 - 마치 제가 그런 것처럼

그럴 리가.

터무니없는 소망에 자조했다. 어디선가 구경꾼들이 또 이리로 오는 모양인지 시끌벅적한 북소리와 피리 소리, 노랫소리가 거리를 메웠다. 쓸데없는 생각을 떨쳐버리려는 듯 세게 머리를 털었다. 남자의 등을 두어 번 툭툭 두들기며 인파 속으로 숨어들었다. 사람들 사이에서 길을 잃을까 두려웠던지 남자가 뉴트의 옷소매를 꼭 쥐었다. 

얼마나 헤맸을까, 북치는 소년을 따라 정처없이 걷다 보니 제법 멀리까지 온 것 같았다. 이 근방 거리는 전부 머릿속에 집어넣고 있다고 생각했는데, 본 적 없는 건물도 하나둘씩 눈에 들어왔다. 사람들이 있는 동안은 괜찮겠지만 해가 지면 큰일이겠군, 고개를 들어 하늘을 살폈다. 이 상태로 보면 두 시간 안에는 발걸음을 돌려야 했다. 태양 아래에서 같이 걷는 것도 잠시뿐이라고 생각하니 갑자기 발밑이 무거워졌다.

“이봐”

불현듯 제 소매를 쥔 남자의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 무슨 일이지? 마치 봐선 안 될 것을 보았다는 듯한 반응이었다. 남자의 시선이 향하는 곳으로 고개를 돌렸다. 

[그럼 그렇게 하시는 걸로.]

장대한 체구의 신사가 온화한 미소를 띠고 누군가와 이야기를 나누며 걸어오고 있었다. 키는 6피트 정도 되려나, 몸에 꼭 맞는 차림새가 어딘가의 은행원이나 고위 관료같았다. 그는 자못 유쾌한 듯 중간중간 웃음을 터뜨리며 옆사람과 담소를 나누었다. 시선을 옆으로 돌렸다. 옆에서 걸어오는 동행인은 가면을 쓰고 있었다 - 마치 자신들처럼. 키는 5피트 7인치 정도 될까, A07과 저보다는 작았지만 제법 큰 편이었다. 골격을 보니 여성은 아닌 것 같았다.

퍽 다정해 보이는군, 그렇게 생각하던 뉴트의 발걸음이 순간 멎었다. 처음 보는 얼굴인데 낯설지 않았다. 어디서 마주친 적 있었던가? 술집이나 호텔 뒷문, 대사관 옆, 은행 앞에서 스쳐지나갔을 수도 있었다. 설령 저 사람이 아니었다 해도 인구 60만의 나이로비에서 그 비슷한 얼굴을 한 번쯤은 마주쳤을 게 당연했다. 키가 크고 덩치가 좋은 백인 신사, 이 도시에 몇 명쯤은 존재할 법한 앵글로였다. 

별 거 아냐, 뉴트의 이성이 그를 달랬다. 그러나 그것도 잠시였다. 제 소매를 꼭 붙잡은 남자의 손이 움찔했다. 찰나였지만, 그의 감이 이상한 징후를 감지했다. 그가 두려워하고 있었다. 지켜야 해 - 뉴트는 가만히 남자의 손을 잡고 제 몸으로 그를 가리듯 두어 발짝 앞으로 나섰다. 눈에 띄지 않게 물 흐르듯 움직인 덕분인지, 신사들은 이쪽을 신경쓰지 않고 지나쳤다. 등줄기에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 대화 소리, 구두 발자국 소리, 웃음 소리가 저 골목 끝으로 사라질 때까지 뉴트는 제 뒤에 숨은 남자의 손을 놓지 않았다.

그들의 기척이 멀어졌을 때, 뉴트는 남자의 손을 잡아당기며 그 반대편으로 걸었다. 갑자기 균형을 잃은 남자가 엉거주춤했지만 아무 말도 없이 더 세게 끌어당겼다. 한 번도 돌아보지 않았지만, 남자는 아무 말도 없이 잠자코 따라왔다. 단지 뉴트와 맞잡은 제 손에 좀 더 힘을 줄 뿐이었다. 거리 모퉁이를 돌고 나서야 비로소 저들에에서 벗어났다는 안심이 들었다. 그제야 고개를 돌아보았다. 남자의 손은 땀으로 흥건했다. 가면에 가려 표정을 볼 수 없었지만, 뉴트는 그의 얼굴이 긴장과 두려움으로 일그러져 있을거라 생각했다. 

저 가면을 벗기고 싶어 - 울컥 솟아오른 충동에 저도 모르게 입술을 콱 깨물었다. 본 적 없는 남자의 겁에 질린 얼굴을 바라보고 싶었다. 제 소매로 땀에 젖은 그의 이마를 닦아주고 싶었다. 창백하게 떨리고 있을 그 입술에 입맞추고 싶었다. 그러나 충동을 실행하기에 아직 태양은 환했고 거리는 북적였다. 수많은 이들이 팔짱을 끼고 미소띤 얼굴로 마주보며 그들을 지나쳤다. 행복한 사람들 가운데 그들만이 외딴 섬에 있는 것 같았다. 단지 그 자리에 못박힌 채 가면의 틈새로 드러난 눈동자를 마주할 뿐이었다.

어디선가 익숙한 시선이 느껴졌다. 누가 자기들을 바라보고 있는 걸까 긴장했지만, 곧 시선은 사라졌다.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 축제 분위기에 취해 멀리까지 와버린 두 사람은 허름한 호텔에서 하룻밤을 보냅니다.

축제는 밤늦게까지 계속됐다. 모처럼의 결혼식이었던지 온 마을이 함께 들뜬 모양이었다. 덕분에 두 사람은 인파에 휩쓸려 여기저기 끌려다니다 끝내 어딘지 모를 곳에 다다랐다. 뉴트가 머릿속에 외운 지도를 떠올리며 행적을 거슬러 올라가 보니, 아무래도 오늘 밤 돌아가기는 글른 것 같았다. 여기서 가장 가까운 안가까지 가려 해도 몇 시간은 걸어야 했고, 이 시간엔 차도 없었다. 더군다나 뉴트에겐 그럴 체력도 남아있지 않았다. 

별 수 없지, 근처에서 적당히 머무를 곳을 찾았다. 마침 눈에 들어온 호텔 간판에 어딘지도 모르고 무작정 걸었다. 휘황찬란한 간판과는 달리 꽤나 허름한, 모텔이라 부르는 게 차라리 어울릴 법한 곳이었다. 

“싱글 룸 두 개는 없네요. 죄송합니다.”

오늘 단체 손님이 묵으셔서요, 주인이 정중하게 양해를 구했다. 오늘이 무슨 요일인지도 인식하지 못하고 단지 숫자 넘어가는 것만 헤아리며 지냈는데 주말인 모양이었다. 이렇게 낡은 곳까지 사람들이 찼을 정도면 다른 곳이라 해서 달리 방이 있지는 않을 것 같았다.

“...침대만 하나 더 넣어 주세요.”

흘깃 뒤의 남자를 훔쳐봤지만 별다른 반응은 없었다. 주인이 숙박대장을 내밀었다. 가면을 반쯤 벗은 뉴트가 잠시 주저하다 곧 떠오른 이름을 적었다. 알비, 윈스턴 - 기획부의 알비는 나이로비에 온 후 몇 번인가 전화 통화도 했으니 그렇다 쳐도, 기술부의 윈스턴은 파견 이후 한 번도 연락을 한 적 없는데. 그러나 자칫 머뭇거렸다간 의심을 살 수 있으니, 숙박부를 앞에 두고 고민할 상황이 아니었다. 뉴트가 두 사람 몫의 숙박비를 지불하고 열쇠를 받는 동안 남자의 시선이 잠시 숙박부에 머물렀다. 먼저 열쇠를 받은 뉴트가 주인을 따라 2층으로 향하자 남자도 곧 발걸음을 옮겼다.

핀업 걸 포스터가 붙어 있는 허름한 방이었다. 화장실과 샤워실이 딸려 있는 방은 1인실 치고는 작지 않은 편이었다. 싱글 침대는 남자 혼자 자기에도 여유로워 보여서, 굳이 침대를 추가할 필요는 없었을 것 같다고 잠시 생각했다. 그러나 생각을 마치기도 전에 일꾼들이 침대를 들고 올라왔다. 뒤이어 하녀가 가운 두 벌을 들고 따라들어왔다. 요리조리 공간을 확인하던 고용인들이 침대 두 개를 나란히 놓은 후 방문을 닫고 나갔다. 그제서야 남자가 그제서야, 한숨을 쉬며 가면을 벗었다. 그가 침대에 걸터앉는 것을 보며 뉴트는 가운 한 벌을 집어들고 샤워실로 향했다.

몸을 씻고 자리에 누웠지만 피로에 지친 몸은 좀처럼 잠에 들지 않았다. 제 몸에서 나는 싸구려 비누 냄새가 생경했다. 뒤척거리며 옆을 돌아봤다. 남자는 작은 무드등을 켜고 책을 읽고 있었다. 거봐, 브리튼에서 가장 믿음이 깊은 성직자도 저렇게 열심히 성경을 읽지는 않는다니까, 뉴트의 생각을 아는지 모르는지 독서에 열중하던 남자가 곧 기척을 눈치채고 고개를 돌렸다.

“미안.”

저 때문에 잠을 방해받았다고 생각했던 걸까, 남자가 등을 끄고 이불을 덮었다. 곧 새까만 어둠이 낯선 공간을 가득 채웠다. 그러고보니 같이 밤을 보내는 건 처음이군, 새삼 떠오른 생각에 기분이 술렁였다. 아무리 늦게까지 은신처에 있던 날이라도 뉴트는 꼭 숙소로 돌아가곤 했다. 사람들이 의심할 테니까 하는 게 주된 이유였지만, 각자 자기들 임무에 바빠 옆사람이 어디서 뭘 하는지 신경쓰지 않는 게 나이로비 지부의 분위기였다. 자신도 다른 팀원들의 움직임에 크게 관심을 기울인 적 없었다. 대부분의 정보기관들이 그러하듯 모든 상황을 알고 있는 것은 조직의 보스인 지부장 뿐이었다. 그리고 뉴트는 MI6 소속조차 아니었으며, 그 잰슨에게도 모든 것을 알리지 않는 외따로이 떨어진 존재였다.

아마 오늘 밤 돌아가지 않는다 해도 알아채는 사람은 없겠지, 조금 걱정했지만 별일 아닐 것이다. 설령 묻는 사람이 있다 해도 신경쓰이는 사람이 있어 미행하느라 좀 멀리까지 갔다고 둘러대면 그만이었다. 그러고보니 잰슨의 우편물을 영사관에 전달하는 걸 깜박했군. 내일 영사관 업무가 시작하자마자 그것부터 전달해야겠다고 생각했다. 

창틈으로 달빛조차 들어오지 않는 밤이었지만, 내일 업무 따위를 생각하고 있는 꼴을 보면 잠들기엔 틀린 것 같았다. 이럴 바엔 아까 A07이 불을 끌 때 괜찮다고 말할 걸 그랬다. 그가 잠들지 않았다면 다시 켜도 좋다고 말할까, 뉴트는 지긋이 남자의 숨소리에 귀를 기울였다. 

“...왜”

어둠 속에서도 제 기척을 알아챘는지 남자가 물었다. 

“안 잤어?”  
“...그렇게 쳐다보는데 어떻게 자.”

기어들어가는 목소리였다. 옆에 누가 있는지도 모를 만큼 시커먼 어둠 속에서도 용케 제 눈빛을 알아챘나보다. 

“그게 보여?”

과연 소문난 암살자다웠다. 그러나 두렵다기보단 신기했다. 한편으로 그가 제 시선을 알아봐준 게 기뻤다. 

“네가 뭘 하든 다 보여.”

그리고 뒤따라온 말에 뉴트는 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 

“네가 무슨 말을 하든 다 알아.”  
“...퍽이나 대단한 능력이군.”

제 목소리가 떨리지나 않았을까, 태연한 척 받아치면서도 요동치는 속마음을 들키지 않았을지 걱정했다. 그가 지금 뭐라고 하는 걸까, 왜 저런 말을 할까, 내가 무슨 생각을 하는지 그는 알까,

“전에 그…”

남자가 뜸을 들였다. 이불 속에서 꼼지락거리는 기척이 느껴졌다. 뉴트는 잠자코 다음을 기다렸지만 좀처럼 말이 없었다. 되려 조바심이 든 건 자신이었다.

“할 말이라도 있어?”  
“...말했던 거. Des petits enfants, Mes cheveux fins이라고…”

Enfants? Cheveux? 기억날 듯 말 듯한 단어에 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 내가 언제 그의 앞에서 저런 말을 한 적이 있었던가? 

“아아, 그거...”

어렴풋이 기억났다. 언젠가 그와 은신처에 숨어 시간을 보냈을 때, 저도 모르게 노래를 흥얼거리듯 습관처럼 뇌리 깊숙이 감춘 시어를 읊었던 게 떠올랐다. 웅얼웅얼 뇌까렸던 터라 옆사람에게 제대로 들리기나 했을까 싶었는데, 제가 무슨 말을 하든 다 안다는 말답게 용케도 그걸 알아들었나보다. 그 때의 기억이 떠올라 뉴트는 괜시리 헛기침을 했다.

“...어머니가 가르쳐 주셨어.”

어머니의 책을 읽고 혼자 배운 걸 그렇게 말해도 될 지는 모르겠지만.

“어떤 분이신데?”  
“글쎄…”

아름답고 상냥한 분? 그 표현 말고 달리 떠오르는 게 없었다. 제 기억에서 어머니는 늘 액자 속 사진으로만 존재했다. 아주 어릴 때, 정원을 아장아장 걷다 넘어진 자신을 부축하며 괜챦냐고 걱정했던 기억만 흐릿하게 남아있을 따름이었다. 

“너랑 비슷하네.”

넌 어머니를 닮았을 거야, 아름답고 상냥하단 상투적인 말에 그가 진지하게 대답했다. 전에 이 비슷한 대화를 했던 적 있던 것 같은데, 그때와는 상황이 반대였다. 그때 저 남자도 이런 심정이었겠군, 뜻밖의 칭찬에 화끈거리는 얼굴로 뉴트는 생각했다. 잠시 침묵이 흘렀고, 어색한 분위기를 참을 수 없던 뉴트가 먼저 입을 열었다.

“어이.”  
“응?”

저를 부르는 목소리에 남자가 이쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. 새까만 방 안에 네 개의 눈동자가 서로를 마주보고 있었다. 아, 어둠 속에서도 다 보인다는 게 과장은 아니었나봐, 제게도 그의 기색이 훤히 느껴졌다. 저 남자랑 오래 다니다 보니 나도 엄청난 능력이 생긴 게 아닐까, 터무니없는 생각을 하며 뉴트는 조심스레, 아주 오랫동안 품고 있던 질문을 꺼냈다.

“...그날, 왜 나에게 온 거야?”  
“......”  
“다들 네가 죽은 줄 안다며. 왜 오른팔 조직으로 돌아가지 않았지?”

아무리 생각해도 이해할 수 없었다. 목숨이 오락가락하던 절체절명의 순간에 살아야겠다는 본능까지 억누르고 연합국의 에이전트 앞까지 찾아와 쓰러진 공산국 암살자라니, 뉴트가 아니라 다른 사람 앞이었다면 그는 이미 쥐도새도 모르게 악어밥이 된 지 오래였을 터였다. 더군다나 그는 회복된 지 꽤 지났음에도 본진으로 돌아가지 않고 쥐죽은 듯 숨어 살고 있었다. 

공작원은 오로지 조직을 위해 살아가는 존재다. 명령을 거스르는 건 용납되지 않았다. 그럼에도 남자는 제 보호막이나 다름없는 국가와 조직을 벗어나 뉴트의 곁에 머물렀다. 인권 따위 통용되지 않는 세계인 만큼, 이 사실이 알려진다면 징계 정도로 끝날 문제가 아니다. 뉴트가 지금이라도 그의 거처를 흘린다면, 그는 즉시 어두컴컴한 지하 감옥으로 끌려가 극심한 고문 끝에 본보기로 처형될 게 뻔했다. 뉴트가 제 뒤통수를 치기라도 하면 어쩌려고 그러는 걸까, 대체 왜,

왜 내 앞에 나타난 거야, 하필 그 순간에.

혼란스러웠다. 그리고 그 혼돈 바닥엔 뉴트 본인도 눈치채지 못한 아주 실낱같은 기대가 고개를 감추고 숨어 있었다. 영원처럼 긴 찰나의 순간이 지나갔다. 이윽고 남자가 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 

“그때,”  
“응.”  
“이제 죽었다고 생각하니까 너밖에 생각나는 게 없었어.”

보고 싶었어.

이 말을 겨우 꺼낸 그가 이불을 뒤집어쓰는 게 느껴졌다. 그러나 잠시 후 눈만 빼꼼히 드러내는 기척이 들었다. 뉴트는 눈을 감고 있었지만 그가 이쪽을 보고 있단 걸 알았다.

귀여워라. 네가 뭘 하든 다 보여.

뉴트의 입가에 살며시 미소가 걸렸다. 바닥에 가라앉아 있던 아주 가느다란 기대가 슬그머니 고개를 치켜들었다. 진부한 표현이지만 붕 뜬 것 같다는 게 이런 기분이구나 하고 실감했다. 어느 골목에 처박혀있을 지 모를 저를 찾아 헤맸을 피투성이의 그를 상상했다. 심장이 아릿하게 조여드는 것 같았다. 상처투성이의 몸으로 단지 제 얼굴을 마지막으로 보고 싶어 달려왔다는 남자가 사랑스러웠다. 동시에 이토록 자신을 따르는 그를 향한 비뚤어진 소유욕과 가학심이 치밀었다. 

참 잘했어요, 그러니까 이제 상을 줘야지.

“이봐.”  
“...왜?”

잘 들어, 내 진짜 이름은 - 

“내 진짜 이름은 뉴트야.”

새뮤얼이 아니라 뉴트, N-E-W-T. 잊지 말라는 듯 스펠링까지 또박또박 말했다. 뉴트? 그가 되물었고, 뉴트가 고개를 끄덕이는 걸 알아챘는지 뉴트, 뉴트, N-E-W-T, 뉴트, 하고 몇 번이나 확인하듯 되뇠다. 뉴트, 뉴트, 뉴트, 속삭이는 목소리가 달콤했다. 그가 내쉬는 숨을 깊게 빨아들였다. 뱃속이 간질간질했다. 마음 같아선 영원히 들어도 좋을 것 같았다.

한참을 계속되던 남자의 목소리가 잠시 멎었다. 아쉬워라, 뉴트의 귀가 쫑긋했다. 그가 입 속으로 뭔가 웅얼거리는 기색이 났다. 뭘 저렇게 우물거리고 있을까? 이윽고 그가 입을 열었다.

“민호.”

처음 듣는 단어였다. 중국어에 저런 말도 있었나? 뉴트는 잠시 제 머릿속을 헤집었다. 그러나 그가 떠올리기도 전에 남자의 말이 이어졌다.

“M-I-N-H-O, 민호.”  
“...네 이름이야?”  
“응.”

미노? 익숙치 않은 단어라 똑바로 발음할 수 없었다. 아마도 언젠가 그가 말했던 고향의 언어일 것이라 짐작했다. 미노? 미농? 밍오? 자꾸 틀리는 그에게 남자, 아니, 민호는 참을성있는 자세로 몇 번이고 민-호 하며 정정했다. 그러길 열 번도 더 했을까, 마침내 뉴트의 입에서 민호, 하는 발음이 흘러나왔다. 맞아, 그렇게 말하는 민호가 웃는 것 같았다. 

“민호.”  
“응,”  
“민호.”  
“...그래.”  
“민호.”  
“......”

민호, 민호, 민호, 둑이 터진 것처럼 남자의 이름을 끝없이 불렀다. 남자, A07, 검은 머리 사내, 오른팔 조직, 중국 암살자, 공산군 에이전트 - 그 어느 것도 아닌 ‘민호’를 부르며 뉴트는 세상에 이보다 더 달콤한 말은 없을 거라 확신했다. 학교에서 가르친 지식은 물론 가정교사에게 배운 문학, 어머니의 옷장 속 시집, 아니, 잠자리를 같이 했던 상대가 흥분에 젖어 속삭였던 어떤 밀어도 이만큼 황홀하지 않았다. 열병에 걸린 소년처럼 뉴트는 그저 민호, 민호, 민호 하고 그의 이름을 부르기 바빴다. 

“...뉴트.”

그리고 마침내 민호가 제 이름을 부르며 답했을 때, 뉴트는 손을 내밀어 그의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 제 손이 그의 볼에 닿았고, 그가 숨을 참는 기색이 느껴졌다. 입술 근처를 더듬던 뉴트의 손이 잠시 멈칫했고, 그가 나직하게 한숨을 토했다. 따스한 숨이 손가락을 적셨다. 뒤따르듯 뉴트의 입술이 그의 입술에 닿았다. 그는 주저하면서도 뉴트의 입술을 제 혀로 핥았다. 그 서투른 도발에 뉴트의 혀가 치아를 가르며 그의 입 안을 맹렬히 침범했다. 민호는 버거워하면서도 그의 혀를 힘겹게 받아냈다. 살과 살이 뒤엉켰고, 키스가 익숙치 않았던지 호흡을 참던 그가 간신히 입술을 떼고 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 

“처음인가 봐?”

농담처럼 건넨 말에 민호는 아무 말도 없었다. ‘응’ 하는 답을 기대했지만, 뜻밖에도 그에게서 돌아온 건 침묵이었다. 단지 그의 얼굴이 붉어졌단 것만 어둠 속에서도 어렴풋이 느꼈을 따름이었다. 그가 주저할수록 뉴트는 안달했고, 한편으로 냉정해졌다. 열이 올랐던 머리에 찬물을 뒤집어쓴 것 같았다.

설마 나 말고 다른 사람이랑 이런 걸 했던 거야? 

“...누구랑 했는데?”

질투라고밖에 말할 수 없는 감정이 끓어올랐다. 입학 환영식에서 네 살 위의 발레리나에게 첫 키스를 당한 걸로도 모자라 그날 밤 동정을 잃었고, 그 뒤로도 몇 명의 동기나 선배들과 잠자리를 같이하는 데 거리낌은 없었던 뉴트였다. 그러나 자기보다 여덟 살이나 위인 이 남자의 첫 상대가 자신이 아니라고 생각하니 그것만으로도 조급해지는 기분이었다. 

미묘한 긴장이 흘렀다. 온 신경이 그의 입술과 숨소리에 집중됐다. 민호가 뒤척이며 이불을 목까지 덮는 움직임이 느껴졌다. ‘네가 뭘 하든 다 보여’ 이 말은 허언이 아니었던 모양이다. 어떡하지, 숨기려 해도 소용없어. 네가 무슨 짓을 하든 다 보이거든. 그러니 어서 말해, 숨기지 말고 - 하지만 마음에 들지 않는 답이라면 벌을 줄 거야.

이불 속에서 꾸물거리는 게 느껴졌다. 민호가 기어들어가는 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“...이렇게 좋은 건 너뿐이야”

발칙한 대답이었다. 기대했던 말은 아니었지만 이건 이것대로 기특했다. 겨우 말을 꺼냈긴 했지만 부끄러움은 참을 수 없었던지 민호가 이불 속으로 다시 숨는 기척이 느껴졌다. 그 속이 훤히 보이는 행동에 뉴트의 심장이 조여들다 못해 터질 것 같았다. 

“민호.”

잘 했어, 상을 줄게 - 속삭이며 뉴트가 남자의 입술에 달려들었다. 마치 덮칠 기세로 그의 다리 사이에 제 허벅지를 끼우고 머리칼을 움켜쥐었다. 거칠게 입술을 탐하며 온 몸을 부대꼈다. 가랑이 사이를 마찰하는 뉴트의 허벅지가 자극적이었던지, 그가 앓는 듯한 신음을 토했다. 그 야한 목소리에 흥분한 뉴트가 그의 귓바퀴를 집요하게 핥으며 귓볼의 여린 살을 마구 씹었다. 고통인지 환희인지 모를 소리를 내며 그가 허덕였다. 가운 옷깃 사이로 손을 밀어넣고 민호의 탄탄한 가슴을 마음껏 주물렀다. 여기저기 흉터의 흔적이 희미하게 느껴졌다. 살성 좋은 가슴팍의 작은 돌기를 간지럽히다 꼬집자, 그는 숫제 흐느끼듯 몸을 떨었다. 이 차갑고 단단하고 서늘하고 야한 남자가 제 것이란 걸 자랑하고 싶어 견딜 수가 없었다. 드러난 목덜미에 입술을 갖다대고 마음껏 빨았다. 손가락으로 그 자리를 더듬으니 이빨 자국이 선명했다. 아마 해가 뜨면, 붉다 못해 보라색으로 물든 흔적이 목줄기와 쇄골에 선명하게 맺힌 걸 확인할 수 있을 터였다. 제 흔적을 달고 다니는 민호라니, 상상만으로도 흡족했다. 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 남자의 흐트러진 가운 사이로 싸구려 비누 냄새가 풍겼다. 저와 그가 살을 맞대고 혀를 얽은 증거인 것 같아 흥분했다. 성기만 교접하지 않았다 뿐이지 농밀한 정사나 다름없었다. 

민호, 민호, 민호, 그 말을 고백처럼 되풀이하며 다시금 입술을 갖다댔다. 머뭇거리면서도 그가 입을 열고 자신을 받아들이는 게 느껴졌다. 이마와 코를 부비며 뉴트는 그에게 애정을 갈구했다. 그의 손가락이 제 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 흐트러진 가운 사이로 맨 가슴팍을 맞대자 두 심장의 박동이 하나로 합쳐지는 게 느껴졌다. 

드디어 찾았다. 그와 혀를 얽고 타액을 섞으며 숨을 나누는 내내, 뉴트는 끊임없이 속삭였다. 네 이름만큼 황홀한 건 없었어, 네가 내 언어야.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10년 전 나이로비의 '그 사건' 이후 악몽에 시달리는 뉴트. 자신을 달래던 토마스에게서 이상한 낌새를 느끼고 그의 방을 뒤지는데...

“...트, 뉴트, 뉴트!”

제 이름을 부르는 다급한 외침에 눈을 떴다. 온 몸이 식은땀으로 흥건히 젖어 침구가 축축했다.

벌써 몇 번째일까. 그날 이후 종종, 밤은 뉴트의 앞에서 제 배를 갈라 지옥을 펼쳐보이곤 했다. 핏빛 지옥에 가라앉아 발버둥치다 보면 새벽을 뜬눈으로 지새우기 일쑤였고, 새벽닭이 운 다음에야 어둠은 낄낄 웃으며 가련한 피조물을 한껏 조롱하다 사라지는 것이었다.

“정신이 들어?”

다정한 목소리가 뉴트를 달랬다. 간신히 정신을 차려 눈을 깜박거렸다. 무거운 눈꺼풀을 몇 번 비비고 나니 그제야 익숙한 풍경이 눈에 들어왔다. 괜찮아, 여긴 영국이야, 아무도 못 찾아. MI6도, 오른팔 조직도, 중동 무기 밀매상도, 스페츠나츠도 이젠 없어, 스파이도 암살자도 없는 평화로운 세계. 

그리고 알비도 민호도 없는 곳.

바닥으로 가라앉는 기분이었다. 땀에 젖은 등줄기가 창밖에서 들어오는 밤바람에 서늘하게 식었다. 몇 번이나 겪었는데도 좀처럼 익숙해지기 어려운 오싹한 감각이었다. 기도에 납이라도 치덕치덕 바른 듯한 탁한 음성으로 뉴트가 제 앞의 남자를 불렀다.

“...토마스.”  
“그래.”

눈 앞의 남자는 아무것도 묻지 않고 뉴트의 머리통을 제 가슴에 꼭 끌어안았다. 남자의 심장 뛰는 소리가 제 귀로 쿵,쿵, 울렸다. 목이 메어 낮게 쉰 목소리로 뉴트가 흐느끼듯 말했다.

“내가 널 쏜 건 아니지?”  
“......”  
“또 총을 쐈어? 누가 맞은 거야?”  
“아냐, 아냐. 안 그랬어.”

괜찮아, 괜찮아, 마치 어린애를 달래듯 토마스가 뉴트의 머리칼을 쓰다듬고 그의 이마에 제 이마를 부볐다. 눈물로 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 꾹꾹 누르며 그 볼과 콧날, 이마에 쪼는 듯 키스했다. 뉴트가 잔뜩 부은 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 바라보자 토마스는 과장되게 두 팔을 벌리며 ‘쉬이, 아무 일도 없어, 자, 나를 봐. 아무데도 다친 데 없지?’ 하고 호들갑을 떨었다.

“...정말 괜찮은 거지?”  
“이것 보라니까. 피도 안 나잖아.”  
“이젠 괜찮을 줄 알았는데,”  
“......”  
“더는 그런 짓 안 할 줄 알았는데,”  
“...그래.”  
“그런 꿈은 다시 안 꿀 줄 알았어.”

괜찮을 줄 알았는데, 또 그 꿈을 꿔 버렸어, 미안해 - 다섯 살 어린애로 돌아간 것처럼 뉴트는 그 말만을 되풀이했다. 가슴팍이 축축하게 젖는 것을 느끼며 토마스는 하염없이 제 품에 안긴 금색 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 괜찮아, 괜찮아, 누구에게 하는지도 모를 위로를 공허하게 뇌까리며 다만 차갑게 식은 등을 어루만질 뿐이었다. 아주 잠깐 토마스의 눈이 빛나며 한 손이 뒷주머니로 향했지만, 뉴트는 알아채지 못한 건지 토마스의 품에 이마를 묻고 소리없이 흐느낄 따름이었다.

하마터면 큰일날 뻔했어, 소리없이 혼잣말하며 토마스는 품 속의 뉴트를 끌어당겨 안았다.

***

“...응?”

친절하고 부지런한 손님이 게으른 집주인을 대신해 일주일치 식량과 고양이 사료를 사러 나간 며칠 뒤의 한낮이었다. 가정부도 없는 날, 모처럼 홀로 남아 한가롭게 침실을 정리하며 베개맡의 소지품을 매만지던 뉴트가 고개를 갸웃했다. 분명 있어야 할 물건이 없었다. 잘못 알았나 싶었지만 다른 것도 아니고 그 물건을 착각했을 리는 없었다. 

분명 여기 있을 텐데.

한동안 그 꿈을 꾼 적 없었으니 변동은 없을 터였다. 

영국으로 돌아온 후 악몽에 시달리던 뉴트가 제 환상을 견디지 못하고 자해를 시도했을 때, 왕진 온 의사는 뉴트에게 외상 후 스트레스 진단을 내렸다. 가엾게도, 사고의 충격이 너무 크셨나봐요 - 그의 정체를 모르고, 단지 얼마 전 추락 사고를 겪은 이민자 출신 ‘새뮤얼’이라고만 알고 있던 의사가 진심으로 위로했다. 심신이 너덜너덜해진 탓이었을까, 터무니없는 소리라고 생각하면서도 조롱할 마음이 들지 않았다. 그저 안식을 원했다. 그러나 끊임없이 되풀이되는 꿈의 마지막 장면은 뉴트를 몇 번이고 지옥으로 몰아넣었고, 술과 약물로도 환각에서 깨어나지 못하는 날들이 계속됐다. 

결국 귀국한 이래 보이지 않는 곳에 처박아두고 꺼낼 생각도 않던 권총을 다시 머리맡에 두고 잔 이후에야 뉴트는 조금씩 악몽에서 벗어날 수 있었다. 꿈의 마지막 - 다시 돌아가고 싶지 않은, 그러나 그립고 안타까운 그 장면이 반복될 때마다 뉴트의 손은 무의식적으로 베개 밑을 향했다. 비몽사몽간에도 그 차갑고 단단한 쇳덩어리가 느껴지면 무심코 꿈이란 걸 자각하며 안도하는 것이었다. 

그러나 어느 날, 여느 때와 달리 지독한 악몽에 시달렸던 밤, 차가운 금속의 감촉만으로는 부족해서 기어이 방아쇠를 당기고야 말았던 날, 그는 저를 달래고자 옆방에서 달려온 나이 든 시종의 어깨 너머로 박힌 총알과 피어오르는 화약 연기를 보았다. 그날 이후 뉴트는 이 넓은 집에 홀로 남아 때때로 나타나는 그리운 환영과 외로이 싸웠다. 이후 그가 방아쇠를 당길 때마다 탄창에 장전된 총알이 한 발씩 줄어들었고, 마침내 한 발을 남겨놓고 악몽은 멈추었다. 그러길 벌써 여러 해였다. 

그러니 한 발이 남아있어야 할 터였다 - 토마스의 말대로 총을 쏘지 않았다면. 이틀 전의 기억을 더듬어 올라가도 총소리는 들리지 않았다.

그렇다면 누가 총알을 빼 간 것일까. 의심할 대상은 하나였다. 

뉴트는 시계를 흘깃 보았다. 토마스가 장을 보러 나선지는 한 시간, 돌아오기까지는 삼십 분 정도 남았다. 시간은 충분했다.

소리를 죽이고 2층 구석의 손님방으로 향했다. 객식구답게 몇 벌 안 되는 옷가지와 책, 노트, 녹음기가 전부, 그나마도 어수선하게 흩어진 채였다. 방금 전 갈아입고 나선 건지 셔츠가 침대 위에 아무렇게나 널부러져 있었다. 벽에 달린 옷걸이에 셔츠를 걸었다. 옆에 단정히 걸린 청바지에 시선이 갔다. 모든 게 흐트러진 이 방에 저 바지만이 제 자리에 얌전히 놓여 있었다.

조심스럽게 바지를 집어들고 주머니를 뒤적거렸다. 짤그랑, 뒷주머니에 손을 넣자 동전과 정체불명의 쇳덩어리가 부딪치는 소리가 경쾌하게 울렸다. 주머니에서 그것을 꺼내 손바닥 위에 올렸다. 익숙해서 되려 생경한 물건이 시야에 들어왔다. 몇 번이고 눈을 깜박였지만, 틀림없는 제 물건이었다. 뉴트는 마치 화석이라도 관찰하는 것처럼 감정 없는 눈으로 한참을 들여다보다 손바닥을 기울였다. 

또르르, 황동빛 매그넘이 바닥을 굴렀다. 묵직한 총알답게 제법 둔탁한 소리가 울렸다. 그에 따라 뉴트의 시선도 움직였다. 마룻바닥을 구르던 금속이 얼마 못가 제 무게를 못 이기고 멈췄다. 

바닥에 무릎을 꿇었다. 총탄의 뾰족한 끝이 향하는 방향을 응시했다. 그 끝은 토마스의 여행용 트렁크를 가리키고 있었다. 가방 위에는 마치 무언가를 보호하려는 것처럼 먼지 쌓인 모포가 덮여 있었다. 아무렇게나 덮은 모포를 거칠게 벗겼다. 가방의 지퍼가 드러났다. 단정치 못하게 흩어진 방 안의 집기들과 달리 입구의 지퍼는 번호 자물쇠로 단단히 잠겨 있었다.

“흠.”

제법이야, 코웃음을 치며 주머니에서 편지칼을 꺼내 지퍼 이음매에 쑤셔넣었다. 칼날을 제 쪽으로 잡아당기자 부욱 하고 천 찢어지는 소리가 울렸다. 찢어진 틈새 사이로 손을 집어넣어 억지로 벌렸다. 메마른 팔뚝에 퍼렇게 핏줄이 돋았다. 말랐지만 뉴트의 손아귀 힘은 매서웠고, 견디지 못한 가방이 마침내 두 동강으로 찢어지며 입을 열었다. 

덜컹 -

단단히 잠겨 있던 것 치고, 가방 안에 눈에 띄는 물건은 없었다. 단지 낡은 갈색 북커버를 씌운 책 한 권이 놓여있을 뿐이었다. 총기나 나이프 같은 무시무시한 흉기들이 빼곡히 차 있을 줄 알았는데. 긴장한 제 꼴이 한심했던지 뉴트가 허탈하게 웃었다. 

“얼마나 대단한가 했더니.”

책을 집어들고 후루룩 넘겼다. 눈에 들어오는 언어가 낯선 듯 낯익었다. 저널리스트라더니 그래도 외국어를 제법 하는 모양이었다. 더군다나 이런 물건일 줄이야. 기도를 하기보다 신부님을 꼬드겨 성당 한가운데서 도박판을 벌이는 게 어울리는 남자인데, 신앙심이 그렇게 깊은 줄은 미처 몰랐지.

“꽁꽁 감춘 마지막 양심 같은 건가.”

예상 못한 전리품에 싱거워진 뉴트가 트렁크 안에 책을 아무렇게나 집어던졌다. 그 바람에 낡은 북커버가 충격을 버티지 못하고 벗겨졌다. 맥없이 일어나 나가려던 뉴트는, 그러나 뒤돌아봤을 때 다시 그 자리에 앉을 수밖에 없었다.

“...어라?”

두꺼운 표지와 낡은 북커버 사이, 눈길을 끄는 물건이 숨어있었다. 까만 표지와 갈색 북커버 사이의 하얀 봉투 두 개, 책만큼이나 흔하고 너덜너덜한 것이었다. 뉴트의 시선이 책 표지로 옮겨갔다. 검은 가죽으로 된 특색 없는 물건 - 그 위에 총탄이 스치고 지나간 흔적이 선명했다.

등줄기에 찬물을 끼얹은 것 같았다. 심장이 무섭도록 요동쳤다. 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 얇은 칼날이 제 심장을 베어들어가 혈관을 타고 전신을 마비시키는 것 같았다. 이유를 알 수 없는 오한에 사지가 떨렸다. 바들거리는 손을 애써 뻗어 낡고 닳아 금방이라도 바스러질 것 같은 봉투를 집었다. 봉투 겉면에 뭐라고 씌여 있었지만 애써 외면했다. 안의 내용물을 꺼내는 찰나의 순간, 뉴트는 철이 든 이래 한 번도 찾은 적 없었던 신의 이름을 처음으로 불렀다.

“이건…”

제 앞의 모든 걸 잡아먹을 기세로 그의 두 눈이 커졌다.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 허름한 호텔 방에서 함께 하룻밤을 보낸 뉴트와 A07. 그러나 다음날 아침 뉴트는 옆자리의 그가 사라진 걸 깨닫고 황급히 사무실로 달려가는데...

꿈이라면 영원히 깨지 않길 바랄 만큼 달콤한 햇살이 창밖에서 쏟아졌다. 하얀 시트는 아무렇게나 흐트러져 그보다 더 하얀 나체를 휘감고 있었다. 흐응, 새하얀 피부의 소년이 잠투정을 하며 기지개를 켜자 발끝에 걸려 있던 가운이 침대 아래로 떨어져 내렸다.

영원처럼 죽은 듯 행복한 잠에 빠져 있던 소년은, 그러나 잠시 후 눈치챘다. 시트를 데운 것은 한 사람분의 온기 뿐이었다. 분명 어젯밤 자신은 그의 침대로 넘어가 그의 허리에 제 다리를 단단히 감고 잠들었을 터였다. 그러나 지금 제 몸은, 마치 곁에 처음부터 아무도 없었던 것처럼 서늘한 아침 공기에 차갑게 식어 있었다.

찬물을 뒤집어쓴 것 같았다. 불길한 예감이 엄습했다. 침대 아래 떨어진 가운을 걸칠 생각도 하지 못하고 뉴트는 객실 구석의 옷걸이로 달려갔다. 먼지투성이 재킷 안주머니를 거칠게 뒤졌지만 분명 있어야 할 게 아무것도 없었다. 거친 손놀림에 털썩, 하고 하네스가 바닥으로 떨어졌다.

편지를 도둑맞았다 - 뒤통수가 얼얼했다. 라나가 잰슨의 우편물이라며 영사관에 전달해달라고 부탁한 편지와 자신이 에바에게 보내려던 편지, 두 통 모두 보이지 않았다. 아닐 거야, 어디 다른 데 둔 건 아닐까, 애써 부정하며 바지와 셔츠의 포켓까지 전부 뒤졌지만 나오는 것은 지갑과 가짜 여권뿐이었다.

머리보다 몸이 먼저 움직였다. 본부로 돌아가야 해 - 긴급 사태였다. 기밀 서류를 유실했고, (차마 믿고 싶진 않지만) 유력한 용의자인 A07은 행방이 묘연했다. 급하게 옷을 꿰어입고 호텔 밖으로 뛰쳐나왔다. 차도까지 침범하면서 닥치는 대로 눈앞에 지나가는 택시를 잡았다. 저도 모르게 나이로비 지부가 있는 보험사의 위치를 말하려다가, 주소를 들키면 안 된다는 걸 깨달았다. 한 블럭 뒤에 떨어진 레스토랑 이름을 적당히 대며, 뉴트는 초조하게 손톱을 물어뜯었다.

“어디 약속이라도 있으신가봐요.”

뉴트의 마음을 아는지 모르는지 택시기사가 넉살좋게 말을 걸었다. 조급했지만 태연한 척 굴어야 했다. 짜증이 치밀어오르는 걸 억누르며, 뉴트는 온 힘을 다해 웃음 띤 얼굴로 답했다.

“...애인이 근처에서 기다려서요.”

기다리고 있다면 말이죠.

골목길을 한참 돌던 택시가 마침내 목적지에 도착했다. 거스름돈을 받을 새도 없이 제일 큰 숫자가 적힌 지폐를 아무렇게나 던져주고 급하게 내렸다. 식당으로 뛰어들어가는 척 건물 안에 들어선 그는 복도와 벽 사이에 숨겨진 비밀문을 부숴버릴 기세로 걷어찼다. 문 너머에는 담벼락과 건물 외벽으로 가려진 지름길이 숨어 있었다. 몇 발짝 되지 않는 짧은 거리를 심장이 터지도록 달렸다. 머릿속이 온통 새하얬다.

마침내 도착해서 문을 열었을 때, 예상과 달리 사무실은 적막으로 가득했다. 그러나 평소와 다른 낌새를 눈치채는 것은 금방이었다. 타닥타닥 보고서를 작성하는 타이프 소리, 도청기 녹음 레코더가 돌아가는 소리, 잰슨이 팀장들을 불러놓고 지시를 내리는 낮은 목소리, 비밀문이 열리며 누구인지 모를 팀원이 며칠만에 돌아오는 소리, 에스파냐의 회선을 경유해서 들어오는 팩스 소리 - 그 모든 소리가 멎었다. 마치 정전이라도 벌어진 것처럼, 아니, 그럴 리가 없었다. 나이로비 지부는 여느 정보기관처럼 자체 발전기와 수도관, 통신시설을 갖춘 작은 치외법권이나 마찬가지였다. 그리고 설령 만에 하나 모든 전원이 차단됐을지라도, 사람들의 기척까지 차단될 수는 없을 터였다.

발걸음을 죽이고 2층으로 향했다. 삐그덕, 오래된 나무 계단이 소리를 냈다. 잔뜩 긴장한 뉴트의 어깨가 움찔했다. 가슴팍에 손을 넣고 홀스터 안의 리볼버를 꽉 쥐었다. 

탄환은 여섯 발 - 누군가 빼놓지 않았다면 말이지.

조심스럽게 권총을 꺼냈다. 주변을 경계하며 한 발짝 한 발짝, 본부 안으로 이동했다. 사람들이 모여 업무를 보는 사무실은 복도 맨 끝, 저 안쪽에 숨어있었다. 사무실로 향하는 복도 양쪽에는 각각 일곱 개씩, 나란히 열네 개의 문이 나열되어 있었다. 팀원들의 숙소였다. 평소라면 외부 활동이 잦아 방들 중 몇 개는 비어 있을 터였지만, 요 근래엔 대 러시아 업무가 위축되어 밖에서 밤을 보내는 사람은 좀처럼 없을 터였다. 

삐그덕, 낡은 마룻바닥이 다시 울렸다. 긴장한 몸이 얼어붙어서 발걸음이 딱딱해진 모양이었다. 누군가 숨어있는 적이 있을까 긴장했지만, 다행히 그런 기색은 없었다. 이 근처에 매복한 사람은 없는 것 같았다. 그러나 방심은 금물이었다. 눈치채지 못한 함정이 숨어있을지도 몰랐다.

휘이잉 - 어디 창문이 열린 건지 굳게 닫힌 줄 알았던 묵직한 나무 문이 끼익 소리를 내며 열렸다. 여름철도 아니고, 창문을 열고 자는 사람이 있을 리도 없는데. 누가 환기라도 한 걸까 - 그렇다고 보기엔 적막했다. 처음 느끼는 감각이었다. 어떤 기색도 느껴지지 않는, 그렇기에 명확히 단 하나의 결론으로 향하는 예감. 사방이 불길한 기운으로 가득찼다. 한 줄기 바람이 뺨을 간지럽혔다. 등줄기가 차가웠다. 자각하지 못했는데 식은땀이 흘러 제 등을 축축히 적신 채였다. 볼에 달라붙은 머리칼을 손가락으로 넘기며 무심코 바람이 불어온 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.

한 번도 맡아본 적 없는 냄새가 바람을 타고 코끝을 간지럽혔다. 예견된 사실을 확인시키려는 것 같았다. 열린 문틈 사이로 방 안을 빼꼼 들여다보았다.

침대 위에 누군가가 누워있었다. 저 방은...랜들 팀장이었나? 아니면 A팀의 앤더슨? 그러나 확인할 수 없었다. 그의 얼굴은 베개에 눌려 있었다. 저렇게 자면 숨이 막힐 텐데, 그 자리에 못박힌 채 초점이 흐트러진 눈으로 멍하니 응시했다. 저렇게 바람이 부는데 왜 미동도 하지 않을까, 온 몸의 솜털이 쭈뼛 솟았다. 항상 단단한 근육을 자랑하던 저 팔뚝이 오늘따라 왜 창백할까, 풀린 눈으로 부유하는 생각들을 좇았다. 실타래처럼 엉킨 사고가 하나의 결론으로 풀리고 있었지만 뉴트는 애써 눈을 돌렸다.

덜커덩, 저 끝에서 희미한 인기척이 느껴졌다. 복도 끝의 사무실까지는 앞으로 여섯 쌍, 열두 개의 방이 더 남았다. 몇 발짝 안 걸리던 그 거리가 지금은 영원처럼 길었다. 한 걸음, 한 걸음, 권총을 쥔 양손에 힘이 들어갔다. 너무 세게 잡은 탓에 엄지손톱이 손가락 살을 파고들어 초생달 같은 상처가 생겼지만 뉴트는 이미 그것조차 인식하지 못했다.

다음 방은 B팀 팀장의 숙소였던가...자주 본 적은 없지만 항상 두꺼운 안경을 쓰고 가슴 포켓에 콘웨이 스튜어트를 자랑스럽게 꽂고 다니던 양반이었다. 처칠을 어지간히도 좋아하나 싶었더랬지. 대부분 타이프라이터를 쓰는 와중에도 잰슨만큼이나 펜촉과 잉크를 애용했고, 드물게 외근이 없는 날이면 찬물을 채운 컵에 금 도금 닙을 세척하는 걸 삶의 낙처럼 여기던 사람이었다.

그리고 그의 가슴에서 늘 빛나던 만년필은 지금, 주인의 정수리에 수직으로 꽂혀 있었다. 끈이 떨어진 꼭두각시 인형처럼 힘을 잃은 사지가 괴이하게 꺾인 채 바닥에 널부러져 있었다. 휘이, 열린 창문으로 불어온 바람에 주인을 잃고 침대 위를 굴러다니던 홈버그 햇이 허공에 둥실 떠올랐다.

나쁜 꿈이라도 꾸고 있는 걸까, 소리없이 부정하며 눈을 감았다. 그 불길한 경고로부터 제 감각을 차단하고 싶었다. 그러나 바람을 타고 들어오는 희미한 피 냄새, 체액 냄새, 죽음의 냄새가 되려 그의 오감에 선연하게 들이닥쳤다. 구역질이 올라오는 걸 참으며 한 발짝 한 발짝, 사형 집행인 앞으로 내딛었다. 집무실의 문은 닫힌 채였다. 그 너머에서 선고가 그를 기다렸다.

털썩, 무언가 나뒹구는 소리가 그를 깨웠다. 화들짝 놀라 저도 모르게 눈을 떴다. 저기 저 복도 끝, 집무실 문 앞의 데스크, 립스틱처럼 빨간 하이힐 굽이 눈에 들어왔다. 마치 푸줏간의 핏물 같다고 뉴트는 생각했다. 구두 바닥에서 스멀스멀 스며나온 붉은 것이 바닥을 적시고 벽을 칠하고 공기를 물들였다. 거대한 정육점 냉동 창고에 들어온 것처럼 오한이 돌았다. 무심코 어깨를 움츠렸다. 리볼버의 차가운 감촉이 셔츠 너머 피부로 느껴졌다. 뉴트의 시선이 빨간 구두코에서부터 종아리를 타고 올라가 튼실한 허벅지, 두꺼운 허리, 풍만한 가슴, 그리고 그 위의 얼굴로 향했다. 통통한 양 볼은 아직 분홍빛이었다. ‘아직까지는’ 혈색이 남아 있었다. 그러나 불러도 대답은 없을 것이란 걸 알았다.

“...라나.”

그럼에도 확인하지 않고는 견딜 수 없었다. 목이 꺾여 침대에 기댄 채 무너져 있던 그녀가, 정확히는 한 시간 전까지 그녀였을 고깃덩어리가 움찔 경직했다. 고약한 냄새가 풍겨오는 것 같았다. 아마 머지않아 군데군데 반점이 생기고 지저분한 체액이 흘러나와 바닥을 적실 터였다. 다소 신경질적으로 울리던 톤 높은 목소리도, 적당히 듣기 좋게 잰슨을 구슬리던 말투도, 바삐 타이프를 두들기던 경쾌한 손놀림도 다시 볼 수 없을 것이었다.

“.....!”

희미한 기척이 느껴졌다. 뉴트는 저도 모르게 문 가까이 몇 발짝 향했다. 항상 당연하게 여닫던 집무실 문이 지금은 여리고의 성벽처럼 굳건했다. 구둣발 소리를 죽이고 다가갔다. 성벽 너머 요새에 가까워질수록 안에서 들리는 소리도 점점 선명하게 드러났다. 몸싸움이라도 했는지 여기저기 부딪치는 소리가 들렸고, 딸깍, 딸깍, 금속이 튀는 소리가 들렸던 것도 같았다. 소음기가 달린 권총일까? 그러나 더 생각하기도 전에, 오른쪽에 있는 이가 상대방을 향해 달려가는 발소리가 들렸다. 아, 왼발에 무게를 두고 있구나, 왼손잡이인가 봐 - 투견 싸움이라도 감상하는 기분이었다.

그리고 잠시 후, 모든 소리가 멎었다. 

끝난 걸까? 안에 있는 마지막 생존자가 적을 사살한 걸까, 아니면 그 반대? 무대 뒤편에서 연극 장면을 상상하는 것처럼 현실감이 없었다. 이제 막을 내린 걸까? 조금 있으면 커튼 콜을 하겠지? 그리고 저기 저, 널부러졌던 엑스트라들이 모두 일어나서 입가에 묻은 피를 닦고, 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 환하게 웃을 거야 - 그리고 나는 해가 지면 민호를 만나서, 오늘 무슨 일이 있었는지 아냐고 한참 떠들겠지. 어제처럼 알몸으로 끌어안고 팔베개를 한 채 밤새도록 그의 이름을 속삭이면서.

온통 고요했다. 최면을 걸며 뉴트는 굳게 닫힌 성문을 열었다.

“...민호.”

그리고 그 너머 우뚝 서 있는 남자의 이름을 불렀다. 등을 돌리고 있었지만 절대 잊을 리 없는 뒷모습이었다. 은신처에 숨어 다닐 때, 몇 번이고 저 등을 끌어안고 이마를 부볐다. 잘못 봤을 리 없었다. 목덜미에는 보라색 멍자국이 선명했다. 어젯밤 일이 꿈인 줄 알았는데, 아니, 지금도 꿈을 꾸는 게 아닐까? 그러나 그의 어깨에 새겨진 이빨 자국은 틀림없이 제가 낸 것이었다.

찰칵, 방아쇠를 건 손가락에 힘이 들어갔다. 리볼버를 쥔 두 손을 위로 올렸다. 왼쪽이 심장이었나? 훈련소에서 배운대로 급소를 조준하는 뉴트의 머릿속은 온통 새하얀 백지 같았다. 그림판 과녁을 겨냥하는 것처럼 아무 감정도 들지 않았다. 눈앞에 벌어진 현실을 그저 건조하게 사실로 인식할 뿐이었다.

나이로비 지부 정보부 전원 사망 - 여성과 비전투원까지 전멸, 눈앞의 침입자는 어젯밤...나와 함께 밤을 보냈고, 그리고,

‘적어도 키돈은 함부로 살인을 하진 않잖아.’

앤더슨 팀장이 제게 했던 말이 머릿속을 스쳤다. 그는 왼쪽에서 네 번째 방, 목 경동맥에 나뭇가지가 박혀 널부러진 채였다.

‘중국에는 민주 국가의 원칙이 적용되지 않는다고.’

민호, A07, 오른팔 조직, 중공군 소속 암살자, 그리고 그는,

‘오른팔 조직은 무자비하게 앞뒤 가리지 않기로 유명하더군.’

별안간 생존자의 기척이 들렸다. 뉴트의 시선이 잠시 그쪽으로 쏠렸다. 민호도 눈치를 챈 건지 쏜살같이 나이프가 날아가 생존자의 정수리에 박혔다. 그러나 생존자가 한수 빨랐다. 마지막 기력을 모두 쏟아넣은 그는 칼날이 제 이마에 박히기 직전 손을 뻗어 책장 뒤 붉은 버튼을 눌렀다. 

“...잰슨.”

단말마의 비명을 외치며 쓰러진 남자의 이름을 불렀다. 그러나 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 잰슨이 목숨을 걸고 누른 붉은 버튼에서는 아무 소리도 나지 않았다. 그의 손가락에 끼워진 굵은 반지가 탁하게 빛났다.

순식간에 가라앉은 적막 속에서 뉴트는 끊임없이 스스로에게 물었다. 지금 내 눈 앞에서 무슨 일이 벌어진 거지? 민호가, A07이 잰슨을 죽였어. 대체 저 버튼은 뭘까. 소방 사이렌? 그러기엔 아무 소리도 불빛도 없었는데? 민호의 등을 조준한 자세 그대로 뉴트는 끊임없이 솟아오르는 질문을 삼켰다. 너무 많은 잡념에 눈 앞이 흐리며 감각이 둔해졌다. 그랬기에 민호가, 아니, A07이 팩스가 있는 테이블로 가는 것을 그저 멍한 눈으로 바라볼 뿐이었다.

타닥타닥, 팩스 옆 타이프라이터를 두들기는 소리가 들렸다. 그 소리에 홀린 듯 뉴트의 발걸음도 한 걸음 한 걸음 그쪽으로 향했다. 권총은 여전히 A07의 등을 겨눈 상태였다. 그의 등 너머로 하얀 종이에 까만 글씨가 새겨지는 게 보였다. 

“민호.”

여전히 아무 말도 없었다. 제 등을 노리는 총구를 눈치챘을 텐데도 A07은 행동을 멈추지 않았다. 

“민호.”

다시 그를 불렀다. 어젯밤에는 그토록 황홀한 주문 같았던 단어가 오늘은 아니었다. 제 입에서 나오는 그의 이름에 아무 감정도 들지 않는 게 신기했다. 고장난 기계처럼 저를 부르는 뉴트의 목소리에 A07이 잠시 멈칫했지만, 곧 타이프로 친 종이를 들고 팩스를 향해 급하게 움직였다. 

“민호.”

단단한 팔뚝에 어울리지 않게 섬세한 손끝이 번호를 눌렀다 - 저 손이 얼마나 저를 황홀하게 하는지 뉴트는 너무나 잘 알았다 - 254-20-287...12자리의 버튼을 전부 누르자 종이가 삐 - 소리를 내며 기계 안으로 빨려들어갔다. 수신처는 한 군데가 아니였던지, 전송 성공 메시지를 확인한 그가 다시 한 번 번호를 눌렀다. 44-0-20-...이번에는 13자리였다. 그리고 뉴트는 그 25개의 숫자가 무엇인지 전부 알고 있었다.

“...민호.”

마침내 팩스를 전부 보낸 그가 테이블에 걸터앉아 한숨을 쉬었다. 모든 게 끝났다는 듯한 태도였다. 철컥, 방아쇠에 걸린 손가락에 힘을 주었다. 그럼에도 그는 뉴트를 돌아보지 않았다. 

“......!”

건물 밖이 소란스러웠다. 희미한 웅성거림이 들려왔다. 흐릿하게 들리는 목소리로 가늠하건대 여덟 명에서 열 명 정도로 보였다. 

“벌써 온 건가?”

기가 차다는 듯 A07이 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 한숨을 쉬며 그가 창가로 다가가 창문을 열었다. 창틀에 손을 얹고 밖으로 나가기 전, 그가 나직하게 말했다.

“미안해.”

여전히 등을 보이고 서 있는 그의 입에서 낮은 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 제가 아는 남자가 분명할 터임에도 처음 보는 사람처럼 낯설었다. 목덜미에 맺힌 붉고 푸른 흔적이 아침 햇살 아래 선명했다.

“네 잘못이 아냐.”

그리고 그 순간, 뉴트의 귓가에 총성이 울려퍼졌다. 제 총에서 뿜어져나온 불꽃과 화약 냄새가 코를 찌르는 것을 마지막으로 느끼며 뉴트는 정신을 잃었다.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 토마스의 가방에서 나온 기밀서류들을 보고 그가 기자가 아님을 알아챈 뉴트. 그의 진짜 정체와 뉴트를 찾아온 목적은...?

“38구경.”

제 머리에 닿는 차가운 총구에도 태연했다. 저 모퉁이 가게의 커피가 맛있더라며 음료 품평까지 하는 게 여유로웠다. 후루룩, 커피 한 모금을 들이킨 토마스가 뉴트를 돌아보았다. 여전히 제 머리에는 총구가 겨눠진 채였다.

보통 사람은 아닌 줄 알았지만 이 정도로 태연할 줄은 몰랐지, 내색하지 않았지만 뉴트는 감탄했다.

“총구만 갖다대도 알아볼 수 있는 건가?”  
“보급품이래봐야 뻔하잖아.”  
“대단한 능력이야. 그런데 어쩌나.”

그것만은 아닌 것 같거든 - 뉴트가 중얼거리며 그의 눈 앞에 전리품을 던졌다. 털썩, 갈색 북커버로 싸인 물건이 테이블 위에 묵직한 소리를 내며 떨어졌다.

“...내 가방을 저 꼴로 만든 게 누구인가 했더니.”

토마스가 씨익 웃었다. 여전히 그의 눈은 커피 잔에 못박힌 상태였다. 커피가 맛있다던 그의 말은 빈말이 아니었던 모양이었다.

“남의 물건에 손댄 건 너도 마찬가지일텐데.”  
“그래도 난 다시 가져가라고 친절하게 알려줬다고.”  
“퍽이나.”  
“진짜야, 뉴티. 너 진짜 큰일날 뻔했다고, 그날.”

어휴, 무서워라 - 호들갑을 떨며 토마스가 제 어깨를 끌어안고 부르르 떨었다. 그러나 뉴트의 차가운 시선은 그대로였다. 

“단도직입적으로 묻지. 누가 널 보냈어?”  
“누가…라니?”

정말 모르겠다는 듯 토마스가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“위키드? 에바 페이지? 속일 생각은 않는 게 좋아. 네가 가져갔던 내 물건이 지금 이 안에 있거든.”

한 발이지만 네 머리통을 날리기엔 충분해 - 총구를 토마스의 뒤통수에 바싹 갖다대며 뉴트가 위협했다. 

“편지 보냈잖아. 난 아마추어 저널리스트라고.”  
“런던 스테이션의 기밀문서를 가지고 다니는 저널리스트가 있다면 말이지.”  
“너무해, 뉴티. 난 한 번도 거짓말을 한 적 없어.”  
“그 기밀문서의 작성자가 지금 네 앞에 있는데도?”

툭 하는 소리와 함께 하얀 봉투 두 개가 북커버 위에 놓였다.

“현지 정보원이 런던의 MI6 부국장에게 보내는 편지를, 그것도 도중에 행방을 알 수 없게 된 물건을 가지고 있는 민간인이라…그런 사람이 존재할 수 있을까?”

게다가 지침상 비서나 사무원들이 뜯어볼 수 없는 물건이라면 말이지 - 뉴트의 말대로였다. 현지 정보원이 본부에 보내는 편지는 수신자로 지정된 관계자와 MI6 국장만 열어볼 수 있었다. 설령 외무장관이라 하더라도 정보기밀 서류에 손을 대는 것은 용납되지 않았다. 제가 나이로비에서 보낸 편지는 위키드의 총책임자이기도 했던 에바 페이지만이 열어볼 수 있었다. 그리고 또 나머지 한 통의 편지는...명목상 수신처는 ‘런던 스테이션’이었다.

“그게 다가 아니지 않아?”

뉴트의 시선이 두 번째 편지로 옮겨간 것을 눈치챈 토마스가 커피를 한 모금 더 홀짝이며 말했다.

“예를 들면...유출 사고라든가?”  
“중간에 누가 가로챘단 말로 들리는데.”  
“도중에 누가 채갔든 실수로 배송이 잘못됐든...전부 다 포함해서 말이지.”

세상엔 별별 일이 다 있으니까, 벌써 커피를 반쯤 마신 토마스가 태연하게 잔에 코를 갖다대고 향을 음미했다. 뉴트는 점점 더 그를 알 수가 없었다.

“네 정체가 뭐지?”  
“왜 자꾸 묻는거야? 말했잖아, 저널리스트라고. 지금은 아마추어지만 나중엔 퓰리처 상을 받을지도 몰라.”

넉살 좋게 페이스를 잃지 않는 토마스였다. 그러나 그가 같은 말을 되풀이할수록 뉴트의 의심은 깊어갔다. 그 중언이 뉴트에겐 되려 어떤 사실에 대한 부정으로 들렸다. 

토마스의 뒤통수를 겨눈 총구는 이제 정수리로 옮겨갔다. 제 머리통 위로 반원을 그리며 이동하는 차가운 감촉에 토마스가 처음으로 부르르 떨었다. 그러나 그것은 두려움이라기보단 선고를 앞둔 집행관의 긴장에 가까웠다.

“...뉴트.”  
“말해 봐.”  
꿀꺽, 긴장된 가운데 침 삼키는 소리, 시계 초침 소리만이 그날따라 유독 크게 뉴트의 귓바퀴를 울렸다. 그 소음 속 토마스의 중얼거림만이 마치 다른 세계의 계시처럼 선명했다.  


“국가에 예속되지 않은 스파이가 존재할 수 있을까?”

예상치 못한 뚱딴지 같은 말이었다. 허, 잠시 어이가 없었다. 왜 저런걸 묻는 건지 이유가 짐작조차 가지 않았다. 그러나 정해진 답은 하나였다.

“그건 그냥 협잡꾼일 뿐이지.”

단호한 대답이었다. 반론을 허용하지 않는 말투에 토마스가 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 그 웃음에 뉴트가 미간을 찡그렸다. 그럼에도 그는 제 말을 정정할 생각은 추호도 없어보였다. 작전 수행 불능 정보원이란 판정을 받고 오명을 뒤집어쓴 채 반강제적으로 위키드를 그만뒀음에도, 그에 대한 제 신념은 변함이 없었다. 

그랬기에 그 순간, 뉴트는 결국 민호의 등을 쏘았던 거겠지. 

토마스의 눈동자에서 점차 감정이 사라졌다. 연민, 회한, 두려움, 씁쓸함, 그 모든 게 지나간 후 남은 것은 무심하고 서늘한 눈빛이었다. 인간에게 선고를 내리는 자가 있다면 저런 눈을 하고 있을까 싶은 기분이었다. 마치 뱀 같다고 뉴트는 생각했다. 이브에게 사과를 주며 세상의 진실을 발가벗겨 보여주는 뱀, 뉴트의 앞에 진실의 열매를 던져줄 뱀.

마침내 토마스가 입을 열었다. 그러나 그 입에서 나온 말은 뉴트의 예상을 뛰어넘었다. 

“미국에서 태어나서 영국 에이전트의 스카우트를 받아 MI6, 모사드, CIA, SCEDE, KGB 출신들에게 교육을 받았고, CSIS의 의뢰를 받는다거나 하는 거...상상이나 해봤어?”  
“...도대체 무슨 소리야?”

기가 찼던지 뉴트가 핀잔했다. 마치 ‘점심은 뉴욕에서, 저녁은 홍콩에서’ 처럼 터무니없는 헛소리를 하는 토마스가 어이없었다. 스페인 정부를 함께 도청할 정도로 세계에서 가장 굳건한 영국과 미국의 동맹조차 서로 견제와 감시가 끊이지 않았다. 하물며 정보부의 핵심이라 할 수 있는 훈련을 공유하는 일은 있을 수 없었다. 영국과 미국, 아니, 프랑스까지는 그렇다 쳐도 어디 붙을지 모르는 텔아비브의 모사드나 공산국인 소련과 중국의 요원에까지 교육을 받았다니, 사실이라면 그는 전 세계 정부의 감시 대상일 터였다.

뉴트의 비야냥을 한 귀로 흘리며, 토마스는 자조하듯 말을 이었다. 그것은 뉴트에게 하는 말이라기보다 제 자신에게 하는 고백 같았다.

“그렇지, 가능할 리가 없지...하지만 불가능한 건 아냐. 예를 들어볼까? 부하들의 시체를 밟고, 때론 부하를 진창에 처박으면서까지 기어올라간 수장 자리였는데 절망스럽게도 바뀌는 건 아무것도 없었다. 여전히 첩보국은 정치 논리에 휘둘렸고, 선거를 의식한 다우닝가의 닥달로 떠밀리듯 작전을 수행한 결과 또다시 부하의 피를 보고야 말았지. 더는 참을 수 없었던 에이전트는 내각의 만류를 뿌리치고 갑자기 사표를 쓰고 나가버렸어. 그리고 스파이나 첩보, 정치 따위 다 잊은 채 한가롭고 무료한 삶을 즐기기 시작했지. 

그런데 하필 모든 걸 접고 나온 후에야 발견하고 만 거야. 현역에 있을 때 그렇게 기다리던 이상적인 스파이를. 그것도 매일 한량처럼 시간을 보내는 카페의 점원으로 말이지.”

“이상적인 스파이라...얼마나 대단한지 궁금하군. 그 점원에게 지갑이라도 도둑맞았대? 아니면 커피 용량을 사기쳤나?”

“애석하게도 그런 일은 없었어. 그 점원은 성실한 사람이었거든. 다만 좀 특별했을 뿐이야. 예를 들면...매일 오는 단골 손님의 구두만 보고 집안에 무슨 일이 있는지 알아맞춘다든가, 처음 만나는 사람과 십오분만 대화하면 그 사람의 차종은 물론 주택 할부금이 얼마나 남았는지까지 알아내는, 그런 사소한 능력 말야.”

“대단하군. 사교계에 데뷔하면 딱이겠어.”

“비꼬지 마. 오늘 저녁 파티에 무슨 드레스를 입을까 고민하는 거랑은 좀 다르다고. 은퇴했다고 해도 명색이 전직 에이전트인데, 그날 신고 온 구두 굽높이와 립스틱 색깔만으로 딸과 싸워서 풀이 죽었다는 걸 들킨 거지. 대단하신 전직 스파이 양반은 요원을 그만둔 게 다행이라고 경악함과 동시에 생각한 거야. 이 남자라면 가능할지도 모른다고.”

“가능하다니…?”

“아까 물어본 대로야. 정부에 휘둘리지 않는 스파이가 과연 존재할 수 있는지.”

“또 그 헛소리.”

“딱딱하긴. 이래서야 영국 스파이는 죄다 머리가 굳은 귀족 나으리들이라고 조롱해도 할 말이 없겠어.”

“......”

한 마디도 지지 않고 토마스의 말을 받아치던 뉴트였지만 이번만큼은 꿀먹은 벙어리였다. 모두가 알고 있지만 애써 외면했던 사실, 대영제국의 장렬한 패배를 불러온 고리타분한 진실이기도 했다. 단지 조금 더 유능하고 똑똑했을 뿐, 뉴트 또한 충실하게 상류층 교육을 받아온 명문가 자제였다. 그 규율과 도덕, 애국심, 이성과 지성은 스파이를 그만두고 잠적한 지 10년이 지났음에도, 아니, 30여 년에 가까운 세월동안 여전히 그의 안에 굳건했다. 

그것이 흔들렸던 것은 단 두 번, 어머니의 옷장 속과 나이로비에서였다. 그러나 일탈은 잠시뿐, 그는 제가 본능적으로 벗어나려 발버둥쳤던 딱딱하고 틀에 박힌 세계로 다시 끌려들어와야 했다. 제 일탈의 대가로 프랑스어 선생님은 하루아침에 해고되었고, 나이로비 지부의 14명은 목숨을 잃었다. 낯설고 아름다운 존재에 홀려 모든 걸 내어준 결과는 혹독했다. 상실의 고통을 견디며 뉴트는 그것이 제 일탈에 대한 벌인 양 스스로를 채찍질했고, 점점 더 남의 눈을 피해 자신을 억누르며 홀로 버텨왔다. 

뉴트의 미간이 찌푸려지는 것을 보며 토마스는 들리지 않게 한숨을 쉬었다. 38구경 리볼버는 여전히 제 머리통을 겨눈 채였다.

“아무튼, 전직 MI6 국장 양반은 이 뉴욕에서 온 청년을 시험해보기로 마음먹었지. 딱 하나 남겨놓은 현역시절 명함을 건네주면서 물었어. ‘퍼즐을 좋아해?’ 그 점원은 잠시 명함을 바라보며 이렇게 말하더군. ‘제가 이기는 게임이라면요. 그리고...이번엔 제가 이긴 것 같군요.’ 그리고 점원은 그날부로 카페를 그만두고 에이전트의 제자가 되었어. 

이제 더 가르칠 게 없겠다 싶었을 때 에이전트 양반은 다른 생각이 들었지. 과연 이 남자가 다음 시험도 통과할 수 있을까 궁금했던 게야. 그래서 MI6에 추천하려던 생각을 잠시 접고, 메모 하나를 건넸어. 이번 건 좀 어려운 퀴즈였나봐. 점원이 반나절만에 풀고 금고의 비밀번호를 눌렀을 때, 그 안엔 텔아비브로 가는 다음 날 비행기 표와 몇달치 생활비, 편지 두 통이 있었어. 한 통은 점원, 또 한 통은 모사드의 전직 부국장에게 보내는 편지였지. 점원에게 보내는 편지에는 행운을 빈다는 말 외에 별다른 이야기가 없었어. 하지만 모사드 부국장에게 보내는 편지엔....아마 이렇게 쓰여있었을 거야. ‘그에게 당신의 기술을 가르치거나, 아닐 거면 그 자리에서 죽여주세요.’

행운을 빈다는 말이 빈말은 아니었나봐. 점원은 목숨을 건 텔아비브의 훈련에서 용케도 살아남아 워싱턴, 파리, 모스크바로 건너갔어. 다행히 행운은 이 젊은이의 손을 들어줬고, 덕분에 한 사람도 만나기 힘든 전 세계 첩보기관 수장들의 특급 훈련을 몇 년이나 받으며 성장했지. KGB 간부에게 배울 땐 좀 생명이 위험하다 싶었지만…그 양반이 젊었을 때 뉴욕 출신 스나이퍼에게 한발 맞은 데가 밤마다 쑤셨던 모양이야.”

“...농담해?”

“이게 농담으로 들려?”

‘농담이라면 좀 더 그럴싸한 이야기를 했을 텐데 말이지’ 토마스가 알 듯 말 듯 알쏭달쏭한 표정으로 중얼거렸다.

“스파이들은 좀 이상하다니까. 그림자에 몸을 숨기고 철저히 자신을 죽여가며 살면서도 결국은 누군가 알아주길 원해 안달이란 말이지. 이빨을 드러내고 으르렁대던 양반들이 결국 상대방을 가장 잘 이해하는 사이였다, 이해하다 못해 부탁까지 들어주고 말야. 어쩌면 제 적이 될지도 모르는 사람을 함께 가르치면서까지.”

“......”

“이기적인 사람들이야. 스스로 고독을 선택했으면서 누구보다 혼자 있는 걸 두려워해. 누군가 자신을 알아주고 받아들여 줬으면 좋겠다는 헛된 희망 따윌 품은 채. 조국을 위한다는 명분으로 무자비하게 남을 밟던 사람들이 어째 그리도 하나같이 똑같은 소릴 하던지. 그 딱딱해 보이는 전직 에이전트도, 단 한 번도 제 인생을 후회한 적 없다던 군인도, 한없이 조국이 자랑스럽다고 말하던 스나이퍼도. 어디 제대로 마약이라도 맞은 모양이야. 제정신으로는 할 수 없는 말이지.”

“......”

토마스의 말이 뉴트가 깊숙히 감춘 가장 아픈 비밀을 찔렀다. 그의 혓바닥이 제 심장을 쿡쿡 쑤시는 것 같았다. 

제정신으론 할 수 없다 - 그 말대로였다. 십 년 전의 자신은 케냐의 메마른 바람과 고독에 지쳐 단단히 정신이 나갔던 게 분명했다. 그래야만 했다. 그게 아니라면 제 행동을 설명할 수 없었다. 눈 앞에 나타난 존재에 홀려 적인 걸 알면서도 그를 구했고, 은신처에 숨겼고, 손을 잡고 거리로 나섰고, 함께 밤을 보냈고...그리고 그 대가로 남자는 자신의 눈앞에서 제 동료들을 전부 죽였다.

잠시마나 그의 감정이 자신과 닿아있다고 생각했지만 제 착각이었다. 단지 함께 있는 동안 행복하다고 느꼈을 따름이었는데, 토마스의 말대로라면 그 역시 헛된 희망일 뿐이었다.

“어쩌면 그래서 내가 그 사람들 곁에 파고들 수 있었는지도 모르지. 너한테도 그랬던 것처럼.”

호로록, 이미 식은 커피를 한 모금 삼키며 토마스가 말했다. 그리고 자신에게 총구를 들이댄 자세 그대로 굳어있는 가련한 스파이를 올려다보았다. 고귀한 집안에서 빛나는 재능을 품고 태어난, 원한다면 무엇이든 될 수 있었을 남자. 그러나 첫 작전에서 동료를 모두 잃은 채 홀로 살아남았고, 그 대가로 조국의 의심과 취조, 굴욕을 견딘 끝에 세상을 등진 스파이. 그의 외로운 어깨가 가늘게 떨렸다. 

한순간이지만 저 소년이 고독하지 않았던 순간도 있었겠지 - 토마스는 문득 그의 곁에서 어깨를 맞대고 단단히 서 있었을 다른 이를 상상했다. 차갑고 단단하고 반짝이는 존재, 만난 순간 빠져들지 않고는 배길 수 없었던 남자. 그를 떠올리자 토마스의 가슴 속에 뉴트를 향한 희미한 질투심이 피어올랐다. 자신은 결코 차지할 수 없었던 어깨에 잠시나마 기대면서 저 금발의 소년은 어떤 감정이었을까.

이제 상자를 열 때가 됐다, 토마스는 깊게 심호흡을 했다. 

“그리고 다음에 만난 게 누구였을지...궁금하지 않아?”

“......”

“KGB 요원이 알려준 다음 행선지는 홍콩이었어. 검은 머리의 중국인 암살자라고 했던가? 그자에게 한쪽 다리를 맞아서 하마터면 강제 전역할 뻔했다더군. 그를 만났을 때 점원은 깜짝 놀랐어. 기껏해야 저보다 두어 살 많은 또래 남자애로 보였거든. 전장의 살인귀란 소문이 거짓말 같을 만큼. 

실례인 줄 알면서도 그의 나이를 물을 수밖에 없었지. 하지만 대답은 돌아오지 않았어. 단지 날카로운 눈이 휘도록 미소지으며 말할 뿐이었지. ‘아마 제가 마지막일 것 같군요.’ 그리고 덧붙였어. ‘내가 당신에게 가르칠 건 없습니다. 그러니...이야기를 좀 할까요?’”

“그게...중국에서 받았다던 의뢰인가?”

“용케도 기억하고 있었네, 도련님”

“공산국의 의뢰를 받았다면...너는 내 적이기도 하니까 말이지.”

철컥, 차가운 총구가 토마스의 관자놀이를 꾹 눌렀다. 그러나 기실 혼란스러운 사람은 총을 쥔 뉴트였다. 토마스가 전 세계 내로라하는 첩보기관의 교육을 받은 스페셜 에이전트고 자칫하다 이 자리에서 총을 맞는 건 저일지도 모른다는 사실 때문만이 아니었다. 검은 머리, 중국, 제 또래로 보이는 요원, 아시안, 눈을 휘며 짓는 미소, 그리고 살인귀 - 간신히 억눌러왔던 기억이 떠올랐다. 애써 외면했지만 방아쇠를 건 손가락이 희미하게 떨렸다. 

“궁금하지 않아? 우리 나이로 보이는 사람들 중에 각국 정보국 수장들과 어깨를 나란히할 정도로 대단한 에이전트가 있었다는 게. 그것도 휴민트로는 따라갈 데가 없는 중국에서 말이지.”

이제 그만해...마음 속으로 비명을 지르며 뉴트는 저도 모르게 두 눈을 감았다. 그러나 총을 겨눈 탓에 귀를 막을 수는 없었다. 얄궂게도 차단된 시각에 비례하듯 청각은 더욱 예민해졌다. 토마스의 말이 뉴트의 귀를 선명하게 파고들었다.

“중공군 특수부대 소속, CSIS의 비밀 암살조직 ‘오른팔 조직’의 현장팀장, 8살 때부터 살인을 했던 남자…대단한 이력이지. 그런데 아무도 이름을 몰라. 마치 누가 지운 것처럼. 그 사람을 소개해 준 KGB 간부도 몰랐으니 내가 아는 것도 코드네임 뿐이야. 코드명이...그래, A07이라고 했던가?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 토마스는 자신이 홍콩에서 만난 전직 중공군 에이전트의 이야기를 뉴트에게 들려주는데...

“A07이 처음 사람을 죽인 건 여덟 살 때였어. 자기 몸을 주무르던 남자의 뇌에 구멍을 냈다더군.”

오늘 저녁 후식은 크림 브륄레가 좋겠다는 듯한 어조로 토마스가 담담하게 말했다.

“그 남자가 어째서 사창가로 흘러갔는지는 몰라. 하지만 돌봐줄 사람 하나 없이 아이 혼자 살아남는 건 흔한 일이야. 그리고 세상엔 그런 아이를 노리는 변태들도 많고. 여자아이에 비하면 수요가 좀 적긴 하지만, 남자아이들도 제법 돈이 되고 말이지.”  
“......”  
“하나, 둘, 셋, 네 명, 정확히 네 번째 손님이었다더군. 몸을 주무르고 입맞추는 걸로도 모자라 바지를 벗고 달려든 게. 그리고 A07이 움직인 것도 순식간이었어. 테이블 위에 있던 젓가락을 손님의 콧구멍에 쑤셔박아서 뇌에 구멍을 내버린 거야. 제 이름도 제대로 쓸 줄 모르는 여덟 살 먹은 애가.”

꿀꺽, 뉴트가 침을 삼켰다. 토마스는 잠시 귀를 쫑긋하다가, 덤덤하게 이야기를 계속했다.

“사창가는 뒤집어졌어. 원래대로라면 손님을 죽인 꼬마는 팔다리가 잘린 채 돼지우리에 처박히거나 약을 먹고 손님을 받았겠지 - A07은 농담처럼 말했지만, 그때 옆방에 와 있던 손님이 아니었다면 정말 그렇게 됐을지도 몰라. 공산당 고위 간부였던 그 손님은 A07을 흘깃 보더니 지갑의 돈을 전부 꺼내 던져주면서 아이를 데려갔다더군. 그리고 아이를 홍군의 소년병에 처넣었어. A07이 거기서 무슨 일을 당했는지는 아무도 몰라. 단지 10년 후, 그가 살아남아 두 번째 살인을 했다는 것만 알 뿐이지.”

10년, 흐릿해질 법도 했지만 남자의 목소리는 기억 속에 또렷했다. 이 길에 발을 들인 지 20년은 됐다던 목소리. 자신감도 교만함도 담겨있지 않던, 단지 사실을 말할 뿐인 건조한 어조. 아마 그가 지내온 세월도 그만큼이나 견고하고 메말랐을 터였다.

“두 번째 살인을 저지른 후 또다시 10년이 흘렀어. 자기가 죽인 숫자를 기억하는 건 두 번째 살인까지라고 하더군. 그 동안 중국에서 A07이 발길이 닿지 않는 곳은 없었을 거야. 명령을 받으면 거기가 어디든간에 한밤중에라도 길을 떠났고, 대상이 누구든지 목숨을 빼앗았지. 말 잘 듣는 개, 모두가 그렇게 생각했어.”  
“......”  
“바보같은 작자들이야. A07이 정말 말 잘 듣는 개였다면 암살자가 아니라 사창가에서 마약에 취해 뒹굴고 있었을 텐데 말이지.”

제법 긴 이야기를 늘어놓으며 토마스는 슬슬 뉴트의 기색을 살폈다. 뉴트의 얼굴에는 아무 표정도 없었다. 마치 생판 모르는 사람의 이야기를 듣는 태도였다. 그러나 초점이 풀린 두 눈은 희미하게 떨리고 있었다.

“...그러니까 오른팔 조직을 만들면서 A07을 동아프리카로 보내는 데 아무도 이의를 제기하지 않았겠지. 누구도 몰랐을 거야. A07 본인조차도. 단지 임무 수행 때문에 도착했던 케냐에서 이십 년 동안 충성해 온 조직을 배신할 거라고는.”  
“배신...?”

이제까지 입을 다물고 있던 뉴트가 몽롱하게 중얼거렸다. 꿈이라도 꾸는 듯한 말투였다. 거짓말, 둔한 머릿속을 애써 다잡으며 뉴트가 스스로에게 되묻듯 중얼거렸다. 그럴 리가 없어, 내가 아는 A07은 그런 자가 아냐, 달콤한 잠에 취해있다가도 얼마든지 살인기계로 돌아갈 수 있는 암살자, 인간 병기일 뿐,

“그럴 리가 없어…”

바닥에 고인 핏물을 밟고 등을 돌린 채 서 있던 그의 뒷모습을 떠올렸다. 그 생각만으로도 뉴트의 심장은 저며드는 것 같았다. 

“...네가 무슨 생각을 하는지는 모르겠지만.”

토마스가 뉴트를 흘깃 곁눈질하며 말했다.

“여덟 살 때부터 살인과 폭력을 업으로 삼아왔던 남자의 배신이라, 과연 무엇 때문이었을까? 뭐, 이념과 사상과 조직을 배신할 수 있는 이유는 하나뿐이라고 생각하지만 말이지.”  
“......”  
“질투나잖아? 저 목석같은 사내를 홀린 게 누구인지. 누구냐고 집요하게 물어봤지만 한사코 입을 다물더군. 마치 제가 입을 열면 다치기라도 할 것처럼 굴면서 말야. 10년이나 지났으니 이젠 떠벌리고 다녀도 상관없을 텐데.”  
“...10년?”

뉴트의 말이 비로소 토마스를 향했다. 살짝 불거진 목젖이 가늘게 떨렸다. 

“그래. 그의 이름이 뭔지 정체가 누구인지 끝까지 말하지 않았어. 단지 붉은 군대의 정보를 얻기 위해 러시아 애들을 미행하다가, 살면서 접점이라고는 털끝만큼도 없었을 고귀한 도련님을 만났다고만 했을 뿐이야.”  
“......”  
“남루한 복장에 심부름꾼 같은 행색이었지만 A07의 눈을 속일 순 없었지. 그림자에 가려진 어두운 곳만 골라 찾아가는 행동은 아무리 봐도 명확했어. 남의 눈을 피하며 자취를 지우는 태도, 솜털이 보송보송한 꼬마가 제 딴에는 심각하게 러시아 정보원을 감시하는 게 어디 서방에서 보낸 연합군 스파이구나 싶었겠지. 외양에 어울리지 않게 마디가 불거진 손으로 테이블을 툭툭 쳤을 때, A07은 인정할 수밖에 없었어. 자기가 그에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없단 걸.”

10년 전이었지만, 나이로비의 첫 미션은 마치 어제 기억처럼 생생했다. ‘오아시스 클럽’, 전 세계의 첩보원들이 협잡과 각축전을 벌이던 한가운데서 그를 처음으로 만났다. 술에 취한 척 비틀거리며 도청기를 설치하던 제 모습, 언제부턴가 느껴지던 불가사의한 시선, 고개를 돌렸을 때 살풋 보였던 검은 머리카락, 마치 제 행적을 처음부터 끝까지 지켜봤던 양, 작전을 끝내자마자 사라져 있던 도청기, 제가 가는 곳마다 한발 앞질러 와 있던 익숙한 뒷모습.

...그는 대체 언제부터 날 지켜봤던 걸까. 제가 그 시선을 알아채기 전부터, 그의 모습을 눈으로 좇기 전부터, 그를 잡아먹어 버리고픈 충동이 일기 전부터, 그의 잔혹하고 메마른 삶을 사랑하기 전부터.

“도청기를 훔친 건 충동적이었다더군. 러시아 정보를 입수하려던 거였다고 제 딴엔 변명했지만, 아무 소용없는 행동이란 걸 스스로가 제일 잘 알았어. 정보는 이미 연합군에 들어갔고, 안테나를 막아버리면 도청기 따위 쓰레기에 불과해. 그렇지만 어떤 변명을 해서라도 그의 삶에 개입하고 싶었다, 그게 본심이었을 거야. 그리고...성공했지.”

‘A07같은 남자를 사랑하지 않을 사람은 없었을 테니까’, 토마스가 피식 웃으며 중얼거렸다. 그것은 마치 자신에게 하는 말 같기도 했다. 뉴트는 아직까지도 이것이 환상인지 악몽인지 알 수 없었다. 꿀꺽, 고요한 가운데 침 삼키는 소리만이 들렸다. 목이 말랐다.

“참 신기하단 말야. 감정 따위 한 방울도 존재하지 않는 것처럼 굴었던 자가, 억눌러왔던 제 감정을 쏟아부을 대상을 만나자마자 완전히 변해버리다니. 러시아 암살단에게 공격당해 초주검이 된 몸으로 도련님을 찾아 온 나이로비 골목을 뒤진 끝에 결국 그 앞에서 쓰러졌단 얘길 듣고는 박수까지 치고 싶었어.”  
“......”  
“도대체 무슨 정신으로 찾아 헤맨 거냐고 물어보니 한참을 우물거리더라고. 귓볼까지 새빨개져서는, 정말 KGB 녀석이 엉뚱한 사람을 잘못 알려준 게 아닌가 싶었다니까. 그래서 뭐라고 했냐면...봄이 보고 싶었다고 했어.”  
“봄…?”

살랑, 봄바람이 창문 틈으로 꽃잎을 싣고 불어왔다. 그 온기에 취한 듯한 목소리로 뉴트가 중얼거렸다. 봄, 사계 중 하나, 매년 4월이면 돌아오는 계절, 분홍색과 연두색이 어우러진 아름다운 풍경 - 그러나 그뿐만이 아니었다. 너를 보면 남쪽의 봄이 생각나, 고백같던 그 말에 밤새 잠들지 못하고 뒤척였던 밤, 아지랑이처럼 일렁이던 가슴, 제 귀를 선명하게 때리던 제 심장의 고동 소리, 마치 봄날처럼.

“그래, 봄. 도련님을 보면 봄이 생각난다나. 한 번도 본 적 없는 아름다운 것이라면서, 암살자가 된 이후 잊어왔던 감정이 떠오른다고 말하더군. 그게 왜 봄인지 나는 모르겠지만 말야.”  
“......”  
“그 자리에서 죽이지나 않으면 다행일 줄 알았던 도련님이 뜻밖에도 은신처에 숨겨주고 치료까지 해 줬을 때, A07은 살아있길 잘했단 생각이 처음으로 들었다고 말했어. 오른팔 조직이 그가 죽은 줄 알고 있으니, 이대로 죽은 척 한다면 도련님을 평생 따라다닐 수도 있지 않을까 하는 귀여운 희망도 가졌던 것 같고. 처음이었다더군. 제 안에 이런 감정이 숨어있는 걸 알았던 게. 하지만 모든 꿈은 깨어나기 마련이고, 살인과 협잡으로 살아온 이들에게 행복은 길지 않은 법이야.”  
“......”  
“자신들을 뒤쫓는 존재를 눈치채는 데까진 오래 걸리지 않았어. 가면을 뒤집어쓰고 숨어있었는데도 인파 한복판에서 제 기척을 알아챌 정도라면, 자기를 초주검으로 만든 스페츠나츠의 팀장일 게 뻔했지. 불행인지 다행인지 그 녀석도 혼자가 아니었어. 자신과 도련님처럼 가면을 뒤집어쓴 남자와 함께였지. 얼굴은 알 수 없지만 어딘지 익숙한 기척.”

불현듯 뉴트는 가면을 쓴 채 처음으로 손을 잡고 밝은 거리로 나섰던 때를 떠올렸다. 저편에서 걸어오던 낯선 사내를 보고 잔뜩 긴장했던 그를 제 몸으로 보호하듯 가렸던 기억, 까닥없이 등줄기를 타고 치밀어오르던 소름, 그들이 시야에서 사라질 때까지 꼼짝도 할 수 없었던 자신, 어디선가 자신들을 지켜보고 있던 낯익은 시선.

“예감은 종종 이성을 앞지르곤 해. A07같은 이에게는 두말할 필요도 없었을 거야. 말로 표현할 수 없을 만큼 행복했지만, 그 충만한 감정을 뚫고 본능이 경고했어. 비상 상황이라고, 달콤한 잠에서 깨어나 도련님의 옷을 뒤지는 건 쉽지 않았지만 그만큼 예감이 좋지 않았단 말이야. 절박할 정도로.”  
“......”

아마도 그날 밤을 말하는 것이겠지. 서로의 체온에 취해 팔다리를 얽고 입술을 맞댄 채 마약같은 잠에 빠져들었던 밤. 그 날이 아마도 제가 기억하는 한 평온했던 마지막 밤일 터였다. 그리고 다음날 아침, 자신이 다시 그를 마주한 것은 열네 구의 시체가 나뒹구는 나이로비 지부 사무실 한가운데였다. 

...아니, 자신은 그와 마주본 적 없었다. 제게 남은 그의 기억은 뒷모습 뿐이었다. 그 남자는 마지막까지 제 얼굴을 돌아보지 않았다. 

“A07은 곧 재킷 안주머니에서 편지 두 통을 찾았지. 두 통 중 한 통에는 겉봉에 잉크 튄 자국이 묻어 있었다더군. 얼핏 보기엔 단순히 펜촉에서 잘못 튄 모양이었는데, 그게 어디서 본 무늬라는 걸 용케도 A07은 알아차렸나봐. 아까 인파 속에서 본 가면 쓴 남자의 손가락에서 빛나던 반지에 새겨진 것 같은 무늬였단 걸.”  
“...잰슨.”

무심코 그 이름이 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 선원이나 낄 법한 둔탁한 반지, 흡사 물방울이 튄 것 같은 반지의 무늬, 항상 편지봉투에 묻어있던 잉크 튄 흔적 - 흩어져 있던 파편들이 서서히 하나의 결론을 향해갔다. 토마스는 흘깃 뉴트를 곁눈질하며 이야기를 계속했다.

“도련님이 깨지 않도록 조용히 봉투를 뜯어 내용물을 읽었어. 기척을 내지 않는 건 그 남자의 특기였으니까. 그래, 지금 네 앞에 있는 바로 이거. 한 통은 MI6 부국장 에바 페이지의 자택, 나머지 한 통은 봉투만 보면 런던 스테이션이지만...실은 러시아 공작원에게 보내는 편지였어.”  
“도대체 어떻게...”  
“아마 영사관 직원을 꼬드겨서 외교 행낭을 불법적으로 이용한 모양이지?”  
“...설마.”

라나가 건네주던 잰슨의 우편물이 뇌리를 스쳤다. 2주에 한 번, 영사관에 전달해달라는 부탁, 심드렁한 얼굴로 대장에 제 서명을 받던 직원, 편지 겉봉을 바꿨던 단 한번, 그날만 유독 다른 트럭으로 실려갔던 우편물, 아마 그 편지만이 런던 스테이션으로 ‘제대로’ 갔을 터였다. 스냅 사진처럼 조각나 묻혀있던 사실들이 토마스의 말 한마디 한마디에 비로소 연결되었다. 

“짐작이 가는 게 있는 모양이군”  
“......”

아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 토마스가 얕게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 제법 긴 이야기를 쉼없이 달려온 그에겐 숨돌릴 시간이 필요했다. 그가 눈을 크게 감았다 떴다. 그리고 뉴트를 똑바로 바라보았다. 모든 것을 직시하는 그 커다란 눈동자에 뉴트가 저도 모르게 움찔했다.

“저 편지를 다 읽고 A07이 내린 결론. 첫째, 두 사람이 내내 숨어있던 은신처의 도청기는 하나가 아니었다. 즉, 그들이 보안을 우려해 꺼 둔 도청기 외에 또 하나가 더 있었다. 고로 도련님이 A07을 숨겨준 걸 나이로비 지부의 몇몇 사람들-최소한 잰슨은 알고 있었다.”  
“......”  
“둘째, 잰슨을 포함한 나이로비 지부의 몇몇 팀원들은 아주 오래 전부터 러시아의 이중스파이였다. 동아프리카 지부가 궤멸된 것도 그의 탓이었다. 하지만 에바 페이지 외에 그를 의심하는 사람은 없었다.”  
“......”  
“셋째, 눈앞에서 잠든 소중한 도련님은 MI6 부국장이 이중스파이에게 던진 미끼였다. 그리고 잰슨은 그 미끼를 눈치챘고, 도련님을 내부 첩자로 몰아 곧 제거할 계획이다...바로 다음날.”  
“......”  
“고민할 시간 따윈 없었어. 그걸 알아챘을 때 A07이 할 수 있는 행동은 하나뿐이었지. 눈앞에 있는 사람을 지키는 것 - 그걸 위해서라면 언제든지 여덟 살로 돌아갈 수 있었어. 그를 위협하는 것은 단 한 명도 남기지 않고.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 에바 페이지가 뉴트를 '위키드'에 스카우트한 목적, 그리고 A07이 10년 전 '그 사건'을 저지른 이유는...?

“......”  
“편지를 읽었다면 너도 모르진 않을텐데?”  
“......”  
“아니, 너라면 눈치챘을지도 모르겠군. 에바 페이지가 외무부와 MI6의 눈을 피해 너를 총리실 소속으로 밀어넣은 이유, 그리고 아직 훈련이 다 끝나지도 않은 널 케냐로 보낸 목적.”  
“...토마스.”  
“말해도 될까? 에바는 동아프리카 정보망 재건을 바랐던 게 아냐. 전부터 MI6에 숨어있었을 내부 첩자를 밝혀내는 것, 그게 진짜 목적이었지. 그걸 위해 거리낌없이 널 미끼로 내던졌어. 생각해 봐. 부하들을 전부 잃고 복수심에 불타던 에바 페이지가 내부 스파이 의혹을 묵살한 외무장관이 아니라, 총리에게 직보할 수 있는 조직을 만들었다, 그렇다면 그 진짜 목적은 뭐였을까…?”  
“...그만해.”  
“궁금하지 않아, 뉴트? 왜 에바가 외무부와 쓸데없이 마찰을 빚으면서까지 암암리에 소문이 다 날 정도로 요란스럽게 널 홍보했을까? 에바 본인도 위키드의 심장이었던 알비도 아니고, MI6와 외무부의 손이 미치지 않는 단 한 사람이 너였어. 너는 모두가 군침을 흘릴 만큼 매력적인 요원이고 제일 어렸지. 그러니까 에바는 널 잰슨 앞에 미끼로 집어던진 거야. 이걸 물어보라고.”  
“...멋대로 지껄이는군.”  
“뉴트.”  
“머리에 바람 구멍이 나고 싶은가보지?”

그르렁거리며 뉴트가 손에 든 권총을 고쳐 잡았다. 꼭 어린 짐승 같아, 금색 앞머리 사이로 번뜩이는 눈동자를 응시하며 토마스는 이빨을 드러내고 으르렁거리는 젊은 숫사자를 상상했다. 단련되지 않아 아직 풋내가 나는 수컷. 청년이라고 하기에도 한참 나이가 들었지만 그는 여전히 소년 같았다. 굳은 심지와 강한 의지를 지녔지만 아직도 스무 살을 갓 넘긴 것마냥 어리고 불안정해서 아찔하게 아름다운 남자, 아마 그래서 그 목석 같던 사내도 눈을 뗄 수 없었던 거겠지. 

“...하지만 넌 그러지 않을 거잖아.”  
“……”

그리고 무모한 살인을 하기엔 지나치게 결백하고 말이야. 

“하지만 나이로비 지부가 전부 죽은 건 에바도 예상 못했겠지. 그 바람에 혼자 살아남은 널 의심하며 이를 갈던 MI6 ‘처리반’이 널 강제로 심문하는 것까지는 막을 수 없었던 모양이야. 네가 사고를 겪은 후 잠적하고 나서야 간신히 달래는 게 고작이었을 거야”  
“...이쯤 되면 이중스파이가 누군지 모르겠군.”  
“오, 뉴티. 우린 세계대전을 두 번이나 함께 겪은 운명 공동체잖아.”

토마스가 과장스럽게 어깨를 으쓱하다 곧 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“물론 네가 이란 핵개발 징조까지 포착했던 것도 에바의 계획엔 없던 일이었어. 시멘트와 철강 자금이 흐르는 걸로 원자로 건설 계획을 캐치하다니, 덕분에 집권당은 또 한번 승리했고, 경축할 만한 일이야. 축하해, 애국심 가득한 도련님. 정부는 널 버렸지만 넌 영국을 두 번이나 구했어.”  
“...그 때문에 알비가 죽었지만 말이지.”  
  
쥐어짜는 듯한 목소리였다. 토마스는 문득 그의 등을 쓰다듬으며 달래주고픈 충동이 일었다.  
  
“알비는 널 기특하게 생각할 거야. 마지막까지 널 걱정했어.”  
“하지만…”

뉴트가 말끝을 흐렸다. 그의 선배이자 사수, 위키드를 찾아온 그를 가장 먼저 반갑게 맞이해 주었던 그의 미소를 다시는 볼 수 없을 터였다. 지지율 하락을 우려한 내각은 무리하게 핵개발 연구단지 파괴를 종용했고, 에바는 떠밀리듯 알비와 트리샤를 전쟁터로 보냈다. 그리고 제가 알린 그 정보 때문에 알비는 죽었고 트리샤는 한쪽 팔을 잃었다. 알비가 기꺼이 작전을 맡은 이유를 아무도 말하지 않았지만 뉴트는 어렴풋이 짐작했다.

“나 때문이야.”

마지막까지 자신을 염려하며 가짜 신분증을 건네줬던 그를 떠올렸다. 알비의 도움이 없었다면 뉴트가 10년 동안 ‘처리반’의 눈을 피해 이름을 감추고 잠적할 수 없었을 것이다. 그만큼 신중하고 침착하며 빈틈이 없었던 알비였다. 에바는 물론 MI6 내부에서도 반발이 심했던 작전이었다. 위키드가 동의했을 리 만무했다. 그러나 만약 정치권이나 MI6의 누군가가 알비에게 제 거취와 안전을 빌미로 넌지시 제의했다면 거절하지 못했을 터였다. 그리고 그는 다른 사람에게 위험한 공작을 시킬 바에야 스스로 불구덩이로 뛰어들 사람이었다. 알비는 그런 남자였다. 

뉴트의 목소리가 죄책감에 잠긴 듯 무거워졌다. 영국과 MI6에겐 지나치게 과분한 도련님이라고 토마스는 생각했다. 저도 모르게 짊어진 거대한 진실에 그의 인생은 송두리째 휩쓸렸지만 얄궂게도 그 덕분에 국가는 몇 번이나 위기를 넘겼다. 그러나 어디서도 그의 이름을 말하는 이가 없었다. 얼마나 많은 스파이들이 이렇게 보이지 않는 곳에서 제 이름조차 알리지 못하고 장기말처럼 휘둘리다 묻혔던 걸까. 잰슨과 팀장들의 배신을 알지 못한 채 영문도 모르고 A07에게 살해당했을 나이로비 지부의 몇몇 요원들도 억울하기는 마찬가지였겠으나.

‘그래도 그들에겐 순직자란 명예가 주어졌다만.’

뉴트에게 남은 것은 아무것도 없었다. 동료들을 죽음으로 몰아넣었다는 죄책감과 지독한 고독, 추락사고 후유증으로 불구가 된 한쪽 다리, 미끼처럼 휘둘렸다는 비참함, 한때나마 의지했던 이를 빼앗긴 상실만이 남았다. 진짜 이름조차 의혹과 모함으로 더렵혀지고 잊혀졌다. 본가의 충실한 시종이 도련님의 수발을 들기 위해 따라왔지만, 끔찍한 악몽에 시달리던 끝에 그의 어깨 너머로 권총을 쏘았던 어느 밤 이후 그조차도 떠났다.

대 러시아 요원으로 명망 높았던 잰슨이 내부 첩자였단 사실은 내각을 발칵 뒤집기 충분했다. 뉴트가 영사관 직원에게 전달하기 직전 우연히 봉투를 바꾼 바람에 러시아 공작원이 아닌 ‘런던 스테이션’으로 다다른 한 통의 편지에는 잰슨에 대한 모든 평가를 뒤집을 만한 충격적인 내용이 적나라하게 실려 있었다. 처음부터 잰슨을 의심했던 에바조차 뿌리깊은 이중스파이 행각에는 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다. 알려졌다간 MI6의 사기는 물론 물론 영국 정부의 신뢰는 바닥으로 추락할 터였고, CIA는 영국과의 모든 협력 관계를 재고할 게 자명했다.

그날 밤 늦은 시각까지 수상 관저의 불은 꺼지지 않았고, 관련된 회의록은 물론 우편 수취 내역, 잰슨의 첩자 행적이 담겨있을 수발신 대장까지 조금이라도 의심할 만한 문서들은 전부 폐기되었다. 그리고 다음날부터 모든 언론은 짜놓은 것마냥 잰슨과 나이로비 지부 14명의 숭고한 희생을 찬양했다. 진실을 아는 건 여왕과 총리, 외무장관, 당시 MI6 국장과 부국장이었던 에바, 그리고 언젠가 에바의 서재 기록을 훔쳐보았던 토마스 뿐이었다.

“크레믈린을 피로 물들이는 악마라고 소문났던 사람이 붉은 깃발 아래 서 있었다니, 이건 어디에도 말 못할 비밀이야. 알려지면 당장 CIA가 영국과 손을 끊을 만큼 엄청난 스캔들이라서 말이지.”

그랬기에 MI6는 잰슨과 나이로비 지부 몇몇 팀장들의 이중스파이 행각을 비밀에 붙일 수밖에 없었다. 희대의 첩자들은 조국에 헌신하다 비명횡사한 애국자로 떠받들여졌지만 그를 적발하고 (비록 본인이 한 것은 아니었다만) 처형하는 데 공을 세운 이는 배신자로 몰려 손가락질을 받았다. 더 철저하게 비밀을 지키기 위해, 정부 관료들은 MI6 처리반이 뉴트를 의심하고 고문 수준으로 심문하는것을 방관했다. 

“그 모든 게 조국의 이름으로 이루어진 일이야.”  
“...내가 모르는 곳에서 잘도 놀고 있었군.”

그리고 난 장기판 위의 말처럼 엉뚱한 곳에서 어릿광대 짓이나 했고 말이지, 뉴트가 자조하듯 뱉었다. 

토마스는 가만히 뉴트를 바라보았다. 모든 감정을 초월했다고 생각했지만, 막상 희생양을 제 눈으로 보니 연민의 감정이 차오르는 것은 인간으로서 어쩔 수 없었다. 같은 인간이자 같은 길에 한쪽 발을 들인 동료로서, 토마스는 뉴트를 동경하고 동정했다.

제 패는 이미 전부 꺼냈다. 이젠 슬슬 저 도련님에게 칼날을 들이댈 차례였다. 그의 가슴을 갈라 숨겨온 것을 전부 드러내는 것 - 그것이 토마스가 의뢰인을 위해 할 일이었다. 10년 간 입을 다물고 기약없이 지켜온 것은 한 사람만이 아니란 걸 알려줄 때였다.

“그리고 넌,”  
“......?”  
“아무것도 모른 채 잰슨을 잃고 복수심에 불탄 처리반원들이 무자비하게 고문하는데도 끝까지 입을 다물었고 말이지.”  
“......”  
“과연 무엇이 네 입을 막았을까…?”  
“......”  
“열네 명의 동료들을 잃은 ‘피해자’인 네가, 배신자라는 오명을 뒤집어쓰면서까지 지키려 했던 건 뭐였지?”  
“...토마스.”

뉴트의 목소리가 절박해졌다. ‘토마스’, 수도 없이 들어온 제 이름이 어째선지 지금은 ‘그만해’나 ‘살려줘’로 들렸다. 이걸로 충분하잖아, 하며 애원하는 말투였다. 그러나 토마스는 못 들은 척 하던 말을 계속했다.

“주변 사람들이 증언하더군. 그날 ‘건물 밖으로’ 총성은 딱 한 발 울렸다고. 나이로비에서 발견된 시체들 중 총상을 입은 건 잰슨 뿐이었어. 9밀리 탄환이 옆구리에 박혀있었지. 그리고 네 총은...38구경이었던가?”  
“......”  
“런던 스테이션 녀석들이 시체 검시 기록을 전부 없애버려서 애를 좀 먹었어. 설마설마 했는데, 네 총알을 보고 확신했지. 잰슨을 쏜 건 네가 아냐.”  
“......”  
“그 총알은 누가 쏜 거였지?”  
“...토마스”  
“네 총의 실린더는 여섯 발이야. 하지만 네 방의 총탄 흔적은 네 곳, 한 발은 여기 - 내 머리를 겨누고 있지. 그럼 한 발이 비는데…”  
“제발.”  
“나머지 한 발은 어디서 쏜 걸까, 응?”  
“...토미.” 

울 것 같은 목소리가 들렸다. 토마스는 제 혀가 그를 벼랑 끝으로 밀어내는 기분이었다.

“그리고 그날 ‘건물 밖으로’ 울렸다는 총성은...아마 소음기가 없었던 거겠지? 보아하니 비전투원이겠군. 과연 누구의 총소리였을까?”  
“...그만.”

금방이라도 허물어질 것 같은 어린 스파이가 흐느끼며 호소했다. 총구를 겨눈 것은 뉴트였지만 아이러니하게도 애원하는 것 또한 그였다. 

“그리고 넌 그날 누굴 쏜 걸까?”  
“...제발 그만해.”

토마스는 눈을 감았다. 저 눈을 계속 보았다간 흔들릴지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 그가 감춰왔던 것을 이제 제 귀로 들을 차례였다. 그의 대답을 기다리며 토마스가 마지막 질문을 던졌다.

“말해 봐, 뉴트. 네가 10년 간 입을 다문 이유는 뭐였지?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A07이 그 사건을 저지른 이유, 그리고 뉴트가 10년 간 입을 다물고 잠적한 이유는...?

“...이젠 아무 상관 없는 얘기야.”

긴 침묵 끝에 나온 말 치고는 맥빠지는 대답이었다. 그러나 토마스는 그 안에 희미하게 드리워진 닳고 낡아 지친 그리움과 기다림을 어렴풋이 눈치챘다.

“전에는 무슨 상관이 있었다는 말로 들리는데.”  
“......”  
“그리고 넌 그 남자를 지키려고 입을 다물었고.”

토마스가 중얼거렸다. 단정적인 말투에, 뉴트는 그제야 비로소 그와 저의 관계를 생각했다. 무슨 사이였지, 우린? 첫 작전에서 같은 타겟을 노리고 있다가 멍청하게 도청기를 빼앗기고, 밤길에 꼴사납게 강간을 당할 뻔한 걸 구해줬고, 몇 번이고 내 타겟을 도중에 가로챘고, 그러다가 죽을 때가 돼서는 내 얼굴이 보고싶단 이유로 날 찾아와서 기절하고, 나는 적군인 그의 생명을 구한 걸로도 모자라 아무에게도 알리지 않고 안가에 숨겼고, 남들에게도 얘기하지 않은 옛날 이야기를 하고, 같이 손을 잡고 카니발을 즐기고, 그리고…

제 이름조차 가짜로 알려줬으면서. 그저 키스하고 몸을 맞대고 하룻밤을 함께 보냈을 뿐인데. 마치 무슨 사이였던 것마냥.

토마스의 머리를 겨냥하고 있던 권총은 이미 차갑게 식어 아무렇게나 테이블 위에 나뒹굴고 있었다. 뉴트는 그것이 숫제 제 심장인 것 같았다. 

야옹 - 노란 고양이가 주인의 심기를 눈치챘는지 안절부절 못하며 애교를 부리듯 의자 다리에 몸을 부볐다. 토마스는 고양이를 품에 안고 탐스러운 금빛 털을 쓰다듬었다.

“토마스.”  
“...그래.”  
“민호는...왜 나에게 미안하다고 했을까?”  
“...A07의 이름이 민호였던 모양이지?”  
“미안하다고 했어. 날 돌아보지도 않고.”

토마스의 질문에는 아무 대답도 없이 뉴트는 같은 말만을 되풀이했다. 마치 그 시간에 못박힌 것 같았다. 

“피가 묻은 손으로 통신을 보내더군. 수신처는...영국 영사관, 그리고 런던 스테이션”

허공에서 방황하던 눈동자가 한 점에 못박혔다. 흡사 제 눈 앞에 그의 등이 있는 것처럼, 뉴트의 두 눈이 점점 커졌다.

“뭐라고 보내는지 등 뒤에서 똑똑히 읽었지. ‘발신자 새뮤얼, 본부 지원 요망, 나이로비 지부 14명 사망...’”  
“......”  
“날 돌아보지도 않고 미안하다고만 하더군.”  
“...뉴트.”  
“그건 내가 원한 대답이 아니었어.”

뉴트의 표정이 점점 일그러졌다. 소리없이 울부짖는 것 같았다. 항상 느긋하게 차를 끓이거나 고양이를 쓰다듬으며 나른하게 하품하던 뉴트의 얼굴이 절망으로 물드는 것을 토마스는 보았다. 십 년, 아니, 삼십 년, 온 생을 바쳐 침묵으로 굳건하게 외면했던 진실이 비로소 그의 앞에 새빨갛게 입을 벌렸다.

“뉴트.”  
“함께 있기만 해도 좋았는데.”  
“뉴트.”  
“날 어디든 데려갔다면.”  
“...뉴트.”  
“인질로 삼든 고문을 하든 상관없었을 것을.”  
“......” 

고통스러운 침묵이 흘렀다. 토마스는 잠자코 뉴트를 바라보았다. 행복의 절정에서 순식간에 굴러떨어져 지옥의 참상을 눈앞에서 지켜봐야 했던 가엾은 소년. 이유도 모른 채 열네 구의 시체가 굴러다니는 피비린내 한가운데 홀로 남겨진 생존자. 혼자 살아남은 대가로 세상 사람들의 의혹에 찬 눈길과 본부의 고통스러운 취조를 견뎌야 했던 증인이자 목격자. 절망한 끝에 우연을 빙자한 추락 사고로 한쪽 다리를 잃었지만, 차라리 그것은 아무것도 아니었다. 그를 지키기 위해 입을 다물고 손가락질을 받아야 한다면 얼마든지 감내할 수 있었다. 그리고 뉴트는 그날 이후 10년 동안 입을 다무는 것으로 제 감정을 증명했다. 

침묵보다 괴로운 것은 고독이었다. 애정은 갈 길을 잃은 채 그의 안에 억눌렸다. 그러나 한번 타올랐던 감정은 휴화산처럼 잠시 잠들었을 뿐, 예고도 없이 폭발하여 수시로 그를 괴롭혔다. 전할 수 없는 감정에 말없이 흐느끼며 홀로 견뎌내길 10년, 제 감정이 어떤 형태였는지도 잊어버린 채 굴절된 순정은 결국 애증으로 남았다. 온 세상이 죽음에 빠져든 고요한 밤이면, 뉴트는 자신을 혼자 남겨두고 간 이의 뒷모습을 원망하며 밤새도록 뒤척였다. 어느 날은 단 하루 맛보았던 보드라운 살냄새를 상상하며 스스로를 달래기도 했다. 

“한 번이라도 돌아봐 주었더라면.“

그날 그의 등을 쏘았던 건 동료들을 전부 잃은 분노 때문만이 아니었다. 단지 뉴트 스스로 그렇게 믿고 있었을 뿐이었다. 동료들을 잃고 황망한 가운데 자신에게 등을 돌린 채 돌아보지 않는 남자를 향한 애증이 소년의 감정을 들끓게 만들었고, 그로 하여금 방아쇠를 당기게 했다. A07, 민호는 잰슨의 위협으로부터 뉴트를 지키기 위해 조금이라도 위험 소지가 있는 이들은 한 명도 남김없이 몰살했지만, 아이러니하게도 그 때문에 영영 뉴트를 다시 볼 수 없었다.

“가지 말라고 하고 싶었어.”

제 동료를 전부 죽인 학살자였지만, 무슨 수를 써서라도 그를 붙잡고 싶었다 - 그래서 방아쇠를 당겼다. 마지막에 그가...어땠더라? 어떤 표정이었는지 기억나지 않았다. 아니, 나를 돌아보긴 했던가? 귀를 찢는 굉음, 총구의 화약 냄새, 그의 신체 어딘가를 스치고 지나간 총탄, 건물 밖에서 웅성거리는 한 무리의 사람들, 문 부수는 소리, 고함 소리, 2층 계단으로 달려오는 발걸음 소리, 익숙한 말투...아마도 영사관 직원들일 터였다. A07의 팩스를 받고 달려온 거겠지. 이윽고 두 다리의 힘이 풀려 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 눈앞이 흐렸다. 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 그는 어디로 간 걸까? 나를 혼자 버려두고.

‘그게 네 본심이었군.’

토마스가 들리지 않게 읊조렸다. 제 의뢰인에게 전해줄 이야기는 이걸로 똑똑히 확인했다. 기실 토마스의 행동은 의뢰인이 당초 부탁한 범위를 크게 넘어선 지 오래였지만 적당히 뒤로 물러날 생각은 없었다. 

처음부터 있어서는 안 될 관계였고 싹터서는 안될 감정이었다. 그러나 한번 만난 이상 애정은 불길처럼 타올라 제 모든 걸 남김없이 태웠고, 전부 불타버린 세상에 마치 둘만이 전부인 것 같은 착각을 아주 잠시나마 했다. 거기까지였다. 한순간 불붙은 애정의 결과는 참혹했다. 그림자에 몸을 감추고 살아가는 이들에게 대가 없는 감정이 허락될 리 없었다.

‘하지만 만나버렸잖아.’

그랬기에 토마스는 그들을 측은히 여겼다. 남자와 함께 있고 싶었던 소년과 소년이 살아남길 바랐던 남자가 원했던 방향은 다를 수밖에 없었다. 

잰슨이 죽기 직전 눌렀던 버튼은 러시아 대사관으로 연결되어 있었다. 얼핏 보기엔 아무 소리도 불빛도 없었지만, 러시아 대사관의 정보원에게는 긴급 신호가 갔을 터였다. 러시아 특수부대원들이 몰려들기까지 기껏해야 삼십 분이 한계였다. 게다가 러시아의 움직임을 항상 주시하는 오른팔 조직이 알아채는 것도 그다지 오래 걸리지 않을 게 분명했다. 아마 한 시간 안에 이 건물은 러시아와 중국 암살자들에게 둘러싸여 전쟁터가 될 것이었다. 소년의 안전을 보장할 수 있는 방법은 하나뿐이었다.

한계에 몰린 채 저만을 바라보는 뉴트를 애써 외면하며 A07은 길 건너 영국 영사관에 통신을 보냈다. 시간이 없었다. 한시라도 빨리 그의 편이 될 사람을 불러모아야 했다. 영사관과의 거리를 가늠하면 사람들이 몰려오는 데까지는 10분 가량 소요될 것 같았다. 최소 주재인력을 제외하면 아마...여남은 명쯤 될까? 그 정도 인원이라면 러시아와 중국의 무장 인력이라도 함부로 무력을 휘두르지 못할 터였다. 

영사관으로 보낸 팩스가 전송 완료된 걸 확인한 후, 확실한 마무리를 위해 ‘새뮤얼’의 이름으로 런던 지부의 번호를 그의 손이 떨렸다. 제 뒤에서 흔들림 없이 자신을 응시하는 눈동자가 뒤통수를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 아마 이 통신을 보내고 나면 다시는 저 소년을 만날 수 없겠지. 자신은 뉴트의 동료들을 죽인 학살자였고, 오른팔 조직을 기만하고 적에게 의탁해 죽은 척 몸을 숨겼던 배신자였다. 어디에도 제 편은 없었다. 나이로비는 전 세계 스파이들의 각축전이 벌어지는 전쟁터나 다름없었다. 연합국과 중국, 러시아가 제 목숨을 노리고 있었다. 제 한 몸을 이끌고 케냐를 벗어나는 것도 사실상 불가능했다. 지하실에 처박혀 공안의 무지막지한 고문을 견디다 쥐도새도 모르게 처형되는 결말만이 남아있었다. 제 눈으로도 몇 번이나 봤던 일이었다.

그러니 그만큼은 살았으면 했다. 그를 둘러싸고 벌어진 음모를 아무것도 모르길 간절히 바랐다. MI6의 동료들이 기실 저를 죽음으로 몰아넣으려던 이중첩자였고, 제 수장이 저를 미끼로 던졌다는 사실을 감당하기에 소년은 아직 너무나도 불안정했다. 그는 가장 밝고 영광스러운 곳에서 빛나야 할 눈부신 존재였다. 그를 방해하고 위협하는 것은 전부 제가 끌어안고 가라앉을 것이었다. 

도청기의 레코드는 전부 파괴했고, 제 정체를 눈치챘을 만한 이는 한 명도 남김없이 죽였다. 그와 저의 접점을 알고 협박할 사람은 이제 아무도 없을 터였다. 앞으로 3분, 이제 곧 영사관 직원들이 몰려들어올 것이고, 그는 제 눈으로 본 것을 그대로 말하기만 하면 되었다. ‘아시안 암살자에게 지부원들이 전부 살해당했다, 서방 세계의 무역 압박에 위협을 하려던 공산권의 경고성 테러로 판단된다’...그걸로 됐다. 그가 자신을 밟아 내버리고 올라서길 원했다. 단지 하룻밤 살을 맞댄 공산국의 암살자 따윈 영영 잊은 채.

불현듯 그의 얼굴을 한번 더 보고 싶은 욕심이 치밀었다. 마지막이야, 이 정도는 바라도 괜찮잖아? 스멀스멀 피어오르는 본심을 억누를 수 없었다. 한 번만 더 그의 얼굴을 제 눈에 담고 싶었다. 그러나 시간이 없었다. 어느새 몰려들어온 인파에 창 밖이 시끌시끌했다.

네 잘못이 아냐 - 하고픈 말이 많았지만 남길 수 있는 건 그것뿐이었다. 그러니 모든 걸 잊고 부디 행복하기를 바랐다. 제가 없는 곳에서 빛나고 있을 그를 상상하는 것만으로도 죽음의 위협보다 강한 그리움이 A07을, 민호를 엄습했다. 얼른 이곳을 벗어나야 한다는 본능의 외침을 애써 외면하며 고개를 돌렸다.

그리고 그 순간, 민호의 귓가에 총성이 울려퍼졌다.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 마침내 10년 전 '그 사건'을 둘러싼 모든 사실이 드러납니다. 뉴트의 선택은...?

“오늘은 제법 향이 좋군요.”

영감님이 끓여주신 차는 언제나 맛있지만요, 토마스가 한쪽 눈을 찡긋하며 나이 든 시종에게 엄지손가락을 번쩍 치켜들었다. 차를 따르는 시종은 겉보기엔 표정 변화 없이 무뚝뚝한 얼굴이었지만, 토마스는 그의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가는 것을 보았다.

“뉴트 도련님은 어디에 계실까요?”  
“글쎄...어딘지는 몰라도 분명 행복하지 않을까요?”

짙은 베르가못 향기를 음미하며 토마스가 답했다. 뉴트를 떠난 지 제법 오래되었지만, 어릴 때부터 돌봐왔던 도련님은 시종에겐 여전히 아픈 손가락인 모양이었다. 

“어디 있어도 뉴트는 행복할 거예요.”

확신에 찬 목소리로 토마스가 말했다. 그래야만 했다. 그 남자와 도련님은 충분히 행복해질 자격이 있었다. 긴 훈련 마지막에 A07, 아니, 민호를 만나 그의 이야기를 들었고, 영국으로 돌아와 뉴트를 만난 건 과분한 행운이었다. 살면서 한 사람도 만나기 힘든 이들을 둘이나 만날 수 있었다는 데 토마스는 신에게 감사했다. 

...물론 뉴트가 토마스에게 넘긴 이 집과 시종을 제외하고서라도 말이다. 저택의 관리인이 된 건 상상을 한참 뛰어넘는 일이었다. 

그날 밤이 지나고 다음날 아침, 제가 머물던 손님방의 이상을 느끼고 토마스는 그답지 않게 당황했다. 얼핏 보기엔 아무 흔적도 없었으나, 토마스는 지난 밤 제 방을 뒤진 침입자의 자취를 눈치챘다. 이미 반쯤 뜯어진 트렁크 가방은 안감까지 완전히 헤집어진 채였다. 그 안에 숨겨져 있었을 홍콩 인터뷰 기록과 초소형 녹음기를 떠올리며 쓴웃음을 지었다. 저렇게까지나 뒤졌는데 밤새 눈치채지 못했다니, 10년 동안 스파이 폐업중이란 사실이 무색했다. 과연 에바가 미끼로 내걸고 잰슨이 호기심을 가질 만한 인재였다.

집주인의 방문을 열었다. 널따란 침대엔 어젯밤 잠자리에 든 흔적이라곤 없었다. 집주인의 양해를 구할 새도 없이 급하게 콘솔 탁자와 옷장을 뒤졌다. 서랍에 넣어둘 법한 지갑, 시계, 현금, 신분증, 그 어느 것도 없었다. 늘 집에만 있는 사람답게 단 한벌 뿐인 외출복도 주인과 함께 사라진 지 오래였다. 거실로 나섰다. 텅 빈 집이 주인의 부재를 알렸다. 그가 늘 차를 홀짝거리던 테이블 위에 놓인 하얀 편지봉투가 시선을 끌었다. 

봉투 안에 든 것은 계약서였다. 코츠월드에 위치한 아이작 가문의 별장-토마스가 머물고 있던 바로 이 집- 관리인을 오늘 날짜로 새뮤얼에서 토마스로 교체하고, 계약 기간은 10년으로 한다는 내용이 딱딱한 필체로 씌여 있었다. 월 350파운드의 보수가 제공되며, 아이작 가문의 나이 든 시종이 관리인 일을 돕기 위해 파견될 것이라는 부가조항도 붙어 있었다. 어느 새 준비했는지, 문서의 맨 아랫부분에는 아이작 가문의 재산 관리를 담당하는 시종과 ‘새뮤얼’의 서명까지 기재된 채였다. 남은 건 제 서명뿐이었다.

“손이 빠른 도련님이잖아.”

혀를 내두를 법한 추진력이었다. 밤새 들키지 않게 제 가방을 뒤져 A07, 민호와 관련있을 법한 홍콩 기록을 전부 훔쳐내 도주한 걸로도 모자라 뻔뻔스럽게 이 집의 관리인까지 떠맡겼다. 월 350파운드의 보수와 숙식 제공, 하루 세 번 아이작 가문의 노련한 시종이 끓여주는 맛있는 홍차는 충분히 매력적인 조건이었지만 말이다.

“...응?”

미처 눈치채지 못한 뒷장의 존재에 한쪽 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 타이프라이터로 쓰여진 딱딱한 앞장과 달리, 자필로 쓰여진 뒷장에는 단 한 문장만 적혀 있었다.

[고양이를 부탁해, 토미.]

‘충분히 매력적인 조건’이란 말은 취소. 고양이 두 마리까지 포함이라니, 분에 넘칠 만큼 과도한 조건이었다. 야옹 - 어느새 그를 제 주인으로 인식했는지, 고양이들이 토마스의 양 다리에 제 몸통을 부비며 애교를 떨었다. 한 팔에 한 마리씩 끌어안으며 토마스는 돌아올 기약 없는 원래 주인의 안녕과 행복을 마음 속으로 빌었다. 저 멀리 하늘 위에 비행기가 반짝, 점처럼 빛나다 곧 사라졌다. 소년은 무사히 홍콩에 도착했을까? 마침내 그 남자를 만났을까?

아무도 탈출할 수 없다는 중공군 특수부대의 비밀 감옥이 첫번째 탈옥수의 등장으로 시끌시끌했던 것은 9년 전이었다. 그 주인공이 A07이란 사실은 관계자들을 한층 더 놀라게 했다. 나이로비 파견 당시 스페츠나츠와 접전 끝에 중상을 입었으나 생존 사실을 알리지 않고 두 달 가까이 숨어있던 끝에 체포된 남자. 어디에 숨어있던 건지, 누가 숨겨준 건지, 무슨 짓을 했는지 입을 열기 위한 잔인한 고문이 이어졌지만 그는 혀를 깨물지언정 한 마디도 꺼내지 않았다. 제풀에 지친 당국은 지루한 회의 끝에 그를 독방에 가두고 방치하기로 결정했다. 그리고 1년 뒤, 지하 감옥의 보안을 비웃듯 그는 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 고위층의 협조가 있었던 게 틀림없다, 누군가가 비밀리에 암살을 사주하기 위해 고의로 탈출시켰다 등등 뜬소문이 떠돌았고 쥐잡듯이 수색이 이루어졌지만 마치 증발한 것처럼 그의 자취도 찾을 수 없었다. 

오른팔 조직이 다시 A07의 소식을 들은 것은 그로부터 4년 뒤, 영국령 홍콩에서였다. 치외법권 지역의 폭력조직을 하나 장악했다는 중공군 출신 에이전트의 이야기가 CIA 휴민트를 통해 어렴풋이 들려왔다. 그러나 영국, 중공은 물론 중화민국조차 섣불리 손대기를 거부하는 무법지대에 군 당국이 함부로 잠입할 수 있을 리 만무했다. 자칫 잘못하다 외교 문제로 비화될 여지가 있었다. 불행인지 다행인지 A07이 군 내부 기밀을 유출했다거나 하는 불상사는 일어나지 않았다. 제 조직을 관리하기 바빠 다른 데 신경쓸 겨를이 없는 듯 싶었다. 당국의 판단은 냉정했고, 암살자 한 명을 응징하기 위해 S급 요원들을 위험지대에 보내는 건 수지가 맞지 않는다는 결론에 다다랐다. 물론 그 판단이 도출되는 데에는 A07을 내심 아꼈던 고위층들의 사심이 개입됐을 게 분명했지만 아무도 거기에 이의를 제기하지 않았다.

그렇게 5년, 남자는 영국과 중국 어느 곳도 아닌 곳에서 말없이 기다렸다. 언제 죽어도 아쉽지 않을 인생이었지만 소년을 생각하면 생을 포기할 수 없었다. 애초에 살아남는 것으로 제 가치를 증명해 왔던 남자였다. 어디에도 속할 수 없었던 남자가 모든 고독을 묵묵히 감내하며 삶을 견디는 모습은 마치 홀로 남은 우두머리 늑대 같았다. 그것이 남자를 처음 본 토마스의 감상이었다. 마디 하나가 떨어져 나간 손가락이 눈길을 끌었다. 고문 후유증인가, 제 시선을 눈치챈 A07이 손가락을 감추고 어색해진 분위기를 무마하려는 듯 입꼬리를 올려 웃음지었다. 눈꺼풀이 살짝 떨렸다. 초점이 잘 맞지 않았던지 그가 봉긋 여문 손가락 끝으로 눈두덩을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 무시무시한 학살자라는 악명에 어울리지 않게 어린애 같은 얼굴이었다. 그 순간 자신은 그에게 빠질 수밖에 없었다.

그가 언제든 웃길 바랐다. 그들이 각자 견뎌 온 시간만큼 행복하길 기원했다. 고문 후유증으로 고통받는 암살자와 PTSD에 시달리다 자살 기도를 한 끝에 한쪽 다리가 불구가 된 스파이의 행복이라니, 제가 생각해도 좀 어울리지 않는 것 같았다. 그러나 그 어느 때보다, 어렸을 적 산타클로스에게 아이스크림을 달라고 빌었을 때보다 진심으로 기도했다.

“그나저나, 페이지 국장님의 제안을 거절하신 모양이군요.”  
“...남의 편지를 언제 다 읽으신 건지 모르겠습니다만.”

감상에 젖은 토마스를 방해하려는 듯 시종이 넌지시 말을 건넸다. 남의 편지를 훔쳐 읽은 걸 태연하게 말하는 그에게 핀잔을 주며 토마스는 미간을 찡그렸다. 완전한 사생활은 없는 거나 마찬가지인 도련님의 생활 방식은 역시 제게 맞지 않았다. 

“토마스 도련님을 잘 보살펴 달라는 게 뉴트 도련님의 말씀이셨거든요.”  
“잘 보살펴 달라는 말에 남의 편지까지 다 뜯어봐도 된다는 이야기가 있었던가요?”  
“실례했습니다만, 페이지 국장님의 연락은 사생활의 영역이라 볼 수 없습니다.”

내색은 않는다 뿐이지, 충실한 시종은 뉴트를 이 지경으로 만든 원흉(?)인 에바 페이지에게 그다지 좋은 감정을 갖지 않은 듯 했다. 더군다나 새 도련님이나 마찬가지인 토마스에게까지 연락하다니 그로서는 마땅히 경계할 만 했다. 토마스는 으쓱했다. 월 보수는 충분하고 작은 마을은 평화롭다. 시종이 끓여주는 차는 늘 향기롭고 고양이들은 나날이 애교를 더해갔다. 뭐 하나 아쉬울 것 없는 완벽한 삶이었다.

“...MI6에도 CIA에도 안 갈 거예요.”  
“저런.”

“MI6라면 몰라도 CIA라니, 페이지 국장님이 영국도 아닌 다른 나라에 추천서를 써 준다는 건 처음 있는 일인데 아쉽지 않으시겠어요?” 시종이 짐짓 모르는 척 물었다. 

“원래 저널리스트가 꿈이었으니까요. 여기만큼 글 쓰기 좋은 곳도 없고요.”

게다가 스파이는 그다지 하고 싶은 생각이 없어졌어요 - 온 세계의 첩보기관들이 아쉬움에 땅을 칠 발언이었다. 그러나 토마스는 제 생각을 바꿀 생각이 추호도 없었다. 불합리한 규율에 얽매이기 싫어하는 그에게 사명과 충성이란 명목으로 복종을 강요하는 첩보기관은 맞지 않았다. 게다가 그 명령이 관료조직과 정치권력의 안위를 위한 부도덕한 협잡이라면 더 말할 나위도 없었다. 전직 군인이었다던 텔아비브의 어느 퇴직 에이전트는 다시 태어나도 이 길을 선택할 것이라고 단호하게 말했지만, 잠시 후 ‘하지만 다른 이들에겐 그다지 추천하고 싶지 않아’라고 덧붙였다. 그리고 토마스는 그의 조언을 충실하게 받아들일 생각이었다.

“그리고...어르신의 홍차는 늘 맛있고, 고양이들은 귀엽고 말이죠.”  
“제 차 끓이는 솜씨는 칭찬받아 마땅합니다만, 저 털복숭이 짐승들과 동급에 놓였다고 생각하니 마냥 기뻐할 순 없군요.”

사랑스러운 고양이였지만 고루한 영감님은 여전히 털짐승 취급했다. 거참, 알러지가 있는 것 같지도 않은데 말이지. 고양이들이 이 집에 들어와 눌러앉은 지도 제법 오래된 것 같은데 영감님에겐 아직도 군식구일 뿐이었다. 토마스의 애정이 듬뿍 담긴 시선을 눈치챘는지, 노란 고양이가 졸고 있던 검은 고양이의 목덜미를 핥으며 그르렁거렸다. 이 집에 온 이래 제법 지났지만 한 번도 싸우는 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 사이 좋네, 흐뭇하게 바라보던 토마스는 갑자기 궁금해졌다.

그러고보니 녀석들이 새끼를 낳았다는 얘길 한 번도 들은 적이 없었어.

언젠가 뉴트와 연락이 닿게 되면 물어봐야겠다고 생각하며 늘어지게 하품을 했다. 벌써 점심 때가 다 되었군, 훤한 대낮에 어울리지 않게 게으른 태도를 힐난하듯 시종이 노려보았지만 토마스는 짐짓 못본 척 고개를 돌렸다. 두 마리 모두 수컷이란 사실을 그가 알게 된 건 좀 더 나중의 일이었다.

하늘은 파랗고 대지는 꽃향기로 가득 찼다. 여느 때와 별다를 바 없는 4월의 봄날이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '우리가 지금은 거울로 보는 것 같이 희미하나 그 때에는 얼굴과 얼굴을 대하여 볼 것이요, 지금은 내가 부분적으로 아나 그 때에는 주께서 나를 아신 것 같이 내가 온전히 알리라'(고린도전서 13장 12절)

**Author's Note:**

> 이 글은 픽션으로 실제 인물 및 단체, 상황과 관련이 없습니다.


End file.
